Chunin Exams
by Rillis Morta
Summary: It's time for the Chunin Exams!
1. Chapter 1

"A-Are you sure about this?" asked Hikari Hyūga . As usual she wore a lavender dress with the zipper tucked off to her side. He forehead protector was tied off around her waist. She ran her hand through her midnight blue, shoulder length hair.

"C'mon!" replied her teammate, Noh. "It'll be fun!" Noh wore a black sleeveless T-shirt and tan shorts that reached his knees. His forehead protector was tied around his forehead, just below his onyx spiky hair.

'I-I know it's important to become Chunin and all. But, I'm just a little scared," replied Hikari.

"C'mon! It'll be easy!" snapped Noh. Noh sometimes was a little harsh on Hikari, but it was only because he wanted to see her advance.

"Noh just give her a break," Airi said. Airi was the last member of their Konohagakure team. She wore a black mesh T-shirt and tan shorts. Her legs were bandaged from the knees down and her forehead protector was wrapped around her neck. She had long, dark violet hair and purple eyes.

"We've been Genin for three years!" replied Noh. "I just think it's time for us to advance."

"O-okay," replied Hikari.

"You guys ready?" asked Noh. Airi rolled her eyes and Hikari nodded once. They stepped through the doors to their exam room.

Hikari could've fainted. In that room were one hundred and fifty-three genin.

***The Time Is Here! Let The Chunin Exams Begin!***

"From what I here there are one hundred and two Genin form the village hidden in the leaves. Nine genin form the village hidden in the clouds. Three Genin form the village hidden in the grass. Six genin form the village hidden in the waterfall. Fifteen Genin form the village hidden in the mist. Six genin from the village hidden in the rocks and twelve genin form the village hidden in the shadows," Noh whispered all of this information to his teammates.

"Hmm, that's a big haul," replied Airi, who glanced over to Hikari, who was ready to faint. "But, it's no problem."

Noh realized Hikari was about to pass out as well.

"Uhh, yeah, yeah," replied Noh. He put his arm on Hikari's shoulder. "We'll be fine."

*On the Other side of the room*

"Well, well, well," remarked Zikini.

"Big haul," stated Yalki.

"I'll say," agreed Rezeie. All three of these hidden mist women wore the same outfit. The jumpsuit the Chunin from their village wore. If they were wearing flak jackets, you'd think they were Chunin.

"Look girls! Company!" snickered Zikini.

"Ooh a Hyuga. I'd love to up against one of those!" laughed Yalki.

"Let's hope we do!" replied Zikini.

Yalki had long blue hair, while Rezeie had short black hair. Zikini, their leader, had long, blood red hair.

Suddenly, there was puff of smoke at the front of the room.

"Listen up!" cired a man, who emerged from the smoke. He was tall and wore a black outfit and a bandanna like forehead protector. "I'll be your proctor for this stage of the Chunin exams! You may call me Ibiki! Alright, everyone gather around here in a crescent moon formation!"

The one hundred and fifty-three Genin did so.

"Now when I called your names, you will receive a number. This number matches another number on a seat! That is where you'll sit for this part of the exam!"

Dozens of names were called off the bat. Noh wasn't paying particular attention until he heard this name:

"Zixin Chong; from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

A short boy wearing a black shirt and white pants walked forward. But, it was his face that stunned people. He wore some sort of helmet covering his head, it was black and metallic. Aviator sunglasses covered his eyes and the strangest part was his forehead protector was wrapped around his mouth.

"Thank you," he said in a muffled voice.

Noh was clearly intrigued. As a man who hated conflict and had never actually killed anybody, he defiantly wanted a match against this Zixin kid. After that, they moved on placing kids and calling names.

"Shokin Grazie; form the Village Hidden in the Grass!"

A medium sized boy walked forward. He wore black pants, a green T-shirt, and a utility belt. His forehead protector was like a hat, covering all of his head and tying in at the back. His brown hair extended out from underneath that. The boy took his paper and sat down.

"Akio Hayako; from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

A tall boy with an annoying swagger moved forward. He had sandy blonde hair. His shirt, red and sleeveless, clearly was meant to show off her muscles. His black pants reached just below his knees. He swiped his number away, flipped in the air, and began to walk away.

"Pretentious Prick!"

A few people in the crowd began to laugh. Akio growled and sat down.

"Hibiki Hayate; from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

An animal like hat adorned her head, it was clearly a raccoon. Her red hair stuck out from underneath that. Other than that, nothing about the short, scrawny girl was interesting. See wore simple gray sweatpants and a navy blue sweatshirt. She seemed more like she'd actually just crawled out of bed. Like the others she took hair paper and sat down. Though, her appearance had caused many to whisper:

"Ginger" in the crowd because of her pale skin and freckles along with her hair.

"All right! The next person who screams out something is leaving with their team immediately!" snapped Ibiki.

"Noh Hino; from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Noh took his number and sat down without a single comment.

"Likli Huoto; from the Village Hidden in the Grass!"

A tall boy with medium blonde hair. He wore long, dark green pants and a light green T-Shirt.

"Hikari Hyūga; from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

Hikari quickly stepped forward, took her number and sat down.

"Zikini Inone; form the Village Hidden in the Mist!"

Zikini took the seat next to Hikari. Hikari seemed a little frightened.

"Ryuko Iwano; from the Village Hidden by Rocks!"

A boy wearing white turtle neck and black cargo pants stepped forward. Blood red ribbons crossed his torso down from his neck. He had red, fingerless gloves and his sandals were also red. He forehead protector was wrapped around his forehead.

"Kari Kazekira; from the Village Hidden by Rocks!"

A young girl with a dark brown French braid down the back of her neck walked forward. She wore a light blue T-shirt with a symbol of her clan was on it. A spiral with an "X" through it was woven into the sleeves. Baggy shorts covered her legs. A charm bracelet was on her left ankle.

"Rezeie Kieme; from the Village Hidden in the Mist!"

Rezeie took her number and strutted back to her seat. A couple boys turned back to watch.

"Sharku Kinamo; form the Village Hidden by Clouds!"

A medium sized boy with spiky, dark-blue hair stepped forward. He wore a black T-shirt with a trap, holding weapons, across the front. His left leg and both arms were bandaged. He also wore simple black pants with the forehead protector wrapped around his right thigh.

"Morimoto Kinlu; from the Village Hidden by Clouds!"

A smaller boy stepped forward. He wore dark yellow jacket with one sleeve completely hiding his right arm while no sleeve covered his left arm. He had short black hair and the forehead protector has on his forehead. His pants ended at the knees and both legs were wrapped in bandages. His left arm was bandaged as well.

"Zinu Kinlu; from the Village Hidden by Clouds!"

He looked similar to his brother. Except, he was taller, the left arm was covered and right arm was bandaged, his hair was longer and the forehead protector was around his waist.

"Terrance Kumo; from the Village Hidden by Rocks!"

A boy with shaggy black hair stepped forward. He wore a mesh shirt with a green trench coat covering that and black Capris. The forehead protector had been sewn on the sleeve of the coat.

"Kenji Michi; form the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

A boy wearing long khakis and a tucked in Greek T-shirt stepped forward. Over his shirt was a camo jacket. He also wore glasses with duck tap on them and he had sandy blonde hair that stuck out in spikes.

"Arabi Niete; from the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

A small girl, not even five feet, stepped forward. She had a light purple shirt on and white pants. Her hair was long and blue and forehead protector worn as a belt with a white strap.

"Thank you!" she said in the cutest, high pitched voice imaginable.

"Yalki Nonei; form the Village Hidden in the Mist!" cired Ibiki bringing attention away from the girl.

Yalki took her number and sat down.

"Gigutui; from the Village Hidden in the Grass!"

A man with a gun metal gray T-shirt, a dark green sleeveless hoodie over that, and black pants stepped forward. He had bandages on his right calf and the forehead protector was sewn n the front of his jacket. He had black hair with bangs that hung in his face.

Now only one ninja awaited placement. H was an extremely tall man, at least six foot five. He had baggy black pants on and bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. On his back you could see a shape pressing against the bandages; it was two folded shuriken with the handles touching and the blades pointing outwards. His forehead protector was worn like a cap on his head. Everyone froze at the sight of him. Even Ibiki seemed a little intimidated. You could tell his voice was deep just form his cough.

He took his place and Ibiki regained confidence.

"Now then! Before we begin let's go over some rules! Rule number one; no cheating allowed! These Chunin are here to watch you carefully and try to catch you, should you cheat. If you are caught cheating you will be deducted two points! Sense this is a ten question quiz should you be caught five times you and your team is expunged from the test! Rule number two! The tenth question will be given out during the last fifteen minutes of the quiz! If you should try to figure it out before then, you and your team will be expunged from the test! Rule number three! The test is graded as a team! You all need fifteen points total in order to pass!"

"_Oh crap,"_ thought Terrance and took a look back a Ryuko. "_Ryuko, please for the love of god! At least answer one question right!"_

"This exam will last one hour, which means, once the clock hits the hour you may begin. You will also have forty-five minutes until I give out the last question!"

"_something's off. there are more rules about cheating then how the test works. Also, why all these Chunin. Let me think… a ninja must be able to gather information discreetly! Of course! They want us to cheat and get away with it! No, they want us to gather information and make a clean get away!" _Terrance realized this just as Ibiki cried out: "Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone took their quizzes quickly, scanning over the questions and looking for ones they answer.

"_Damn, these questions are hard_." Thought Ryuko. "_Then again, every question I've answered on a test was hard. Huh?"_

"_Ryuko, you moron." _Is all Terrance, who had already answered two questions, could think.

***Drastic Measures! Cheat or Lose!***

"_C'mon, C'mon, I can do this! I can do this! I can- no I can't." _Ryuko admitted to herself. Then, surprisingly enough, a thought flew into her head. "_Wait! What if I just 'borrow' the answers? Well, we aren't supposed to be caught cheating…caught? Wait, I just need to be careful enough to not get caught! That's the point! Every ninja needs to be able to gather information discreetly! I know what to do!"  
_

Terrance saw the joy spread across Ryuko's face. Then, he almost jumped to the ceiling when a Kunai slammed into is test.

"That's strike one!" cried one of the Chunin.

"Hey, go blow off, I already finished!" Snapped Terrance. Everyone in the room stopped working to look at him.

"Really now?" asked the Chunin with a sly grin. "Lemme see."

The Chunin extended his hand and Terrance removed the Kunai form the paper before slamming it into the man's hand. The Chunin looked it over quick and was taken back for moment.

"You got lucky this time kid!" snapped the Chunin handing him back the test.

*Elsewhere*

Tredge was simply looked over his smaller genin and was copying without anyone knowing. Zixin Chong had small mirrors on his sunglass, which were angled to be looking at the test behind him. Of course, with his ears tucked into his strange metal dome-hat-thing he could read the answers with ease. There final teammate, Arabi, had answered three questions and was just waiting for this test to be over. Ibiki had explained that they need at least a fifteen to pass. All Zixin and Tredge needed to get was six each, and she knew they were both cheating.

The hidden mist woman trio were using the reflections of their extremely shined headbands to see answers of other ninja.

"_Ummmm. I can do this. I can't let Noh and Airi down!" _Hikari thought with a stern face. "_but, these questions are so hard. I wonder if any of the Chunin would notice if I used my Byakugan. I don't want to cheat, but I have to!" _

Hikari activated her Byakugan and found a Genin moving through his test rather quickly to her front left.

"Ninja art: electric current Jutsu," Sharku quietly whispered. He then connected his Chakra to the electric currents in the floorboards and them towards his teammates; Zinu and Morimoto. Once they were connected Sharku and Zinu cleared their minds, allowing Morimoto to control their bodies and make them copy his movements.

"_Thank god we're all left handed!" _Thought Morimoto as he filled in answers; causing Zinu and Sharku to copy his movements.

Another team was working on their methods of cheating. Marcus Kuro, a male genin from the village hidden in the shadows. His teammates were, Hashiru, another male genin, and Akarui, the female of the team.

Marcus wore a black hoodie and black beanie, with his hoodie up. Black fingerless gloves, and cargo pants of the same color that tucked into his black sandals. His back had a Ninjato on it. His appearance, and long brown, made his bright silver eyes pop out,

Hashiru wore black shirt and pants down to his knees. Black sandals adorned his feet. His long white hair that reached his shoulder blades stood out against his black appearance. His forehead protector was wrapped around his waist. His red eyes tracking through the room while he gnawed on his tooth pick.

Akarui was not a stark contrast to her teammates, but she didn't seem to appeal to the all black look. Instead, she wore a plain white T-shirt with blue lines across the shoulders. Skin tight, dark red shorts that ended at her knees. With grey shin guards and blue shinobi sandals. Her blonde hair that reached down to her waist simply complimented her blue eyes beautifully. As usual she wore a big smile on her face.

Marcus looked around slowly; not letting his eyes set down on a paper and appear to be cheating. Finally he came up with a plan. He carefully pulled a smoke bomb out from his pants pocket and dropped it onto the ground next to him. He waited a few seconds and then it went off. Moving fast he switched papers with the genin next to him. Then, he grabbed the same genin by the neck and forced his head to the right and bent it over. The smoke cleared and the genin appeared to be looking at another genin's, who was two away from Marcus, paper.

"Number fifty-six, failed!" cried one of the Chunin.

"No! He forced me! He forced me!" the genin screamed as he was escorted out of the room, along with his two teammates.

This continued on for some time.

"Number one hundred and three, failed!"

"Number twenty-six, failed!"

"Numbers thirty-five and sixty-eight, failed!"

"Number forty-four, failed!"

"Number twelve, failed!"

"Number two failed!"

"Number one hundred and fifty-one, failed!"

Soon, after forty minutes, only thirty teams remained.

Meanwhile, another team was working out a strategy of their own.

"May I go to the bathroom?" asked Daisuke Yanagi, of the village hidden in the waterfall. He wore a maroon jumpsuit with blue strips on the sides. The kanji sign for "laugh" posted on the front of his shirt and blue sandals covered his feet. He had caramel skin and black cornrows. Everyone stopped for a moment to take a good, long look it this guy.

Ibiki signaled to one of Chunin to escort him to the bathroom.

*bathroom*

The Chunin stayed outside, seeing how the bathroom had been checked over two dozen times and no trace of any way for a genin to cheat had been found inside. Daisuke came back out.

"Alright, let's go!" snapped the Chunin. They walked away and a single fly unlatched itself from Daisuke's back. This fly, however was a clone of Daisuke. This fly had also used Daisuke's Kekkei Genkai, Hen Shin, or his ability to shape shift. This was no substitution; it was real shape shifting. Now this fly would record answers and send to Daisuke and his teammates: Sora and Mai.

Sora wore baggy blue pants and a long sleeved red and black shirt with a Chinese dragon imprinted on the back. Her forehead protector was red, and worn on her head.

Mai wore black leather clothes that showed off her curves with her forehead protector around her waist. Her white hair worn in a long pony-tail.

Daisuke, being a "lady's man", often fantasized about - ***Okay, you know what? I'm stopping this part of the story right here and moving on to other genin. I want this story to stay rated T. don't worry, these guys'll be back for the story later on***

*Back in the exam room*


	3. Chapter 3

***Back in The Exam Room***

With the fly Daisuke now safely distributing answers to him and his teammates, only three minutes remained. Ryuko (I apologize for referring to him as a "her") still had not filled in a single answer.

"_C'mon! C'mon!_" Ryuko thought to himself. "_There's only eighteen minutes left!"_

"_Ryuko! You stupid idiot! He wonders why I'm always so hard on him?" _thought Terrance.

"Alright maggots listen up!" cried Ibiki. "The time is up! You must stop answering those nine questions. Your answer will stand there! You are not allowed to continue answering those questions now that the forty-five minutes are up!"

Every ninja was shocked.

"What?" cried Ryuko.

***Pass or fail! Ryuko's unshakeable resolve***

"That's right; once I've distributed the tenth question you must stop answering the other questions!"

"Also! You have the option not to answer the tenth question! But, if you decide to attempt the tenth question and you don't answer or get it in correct you will be held at the level of genin for the rest of your life!"

"So, you may opt out of answering this question. Would any of you like to do so?"

Several hands went into the air. The teams were excused, any of those who put their hands up apologizing to their teammates. After those teams left only eighteen teams remained; among them were:

Three hidden leaf teams. The first consisting of Tredge, Zixin Chong, and Arabi Niete.

The second consisting of Akio Hayako, Hibiki Hayate, and Kenji Michi.

The last consisting of Airi Nomura, Hikari Hyuga, and Noh Hino.

A hidden rock team consisting of Terrance Kumo, Ryuko Iwano, and Kari Kazekira.

A hidden cloud team consisting of Sharku Kinamo, Zinu Kinlu, and Morimoto Kinlu.

A hidden shadow team consisting of Marcus Kumo, Hashiru Ken, and Akarui Ikiru.

A hidden grass team consisting of Likli Huoto, Gigutui, and Shokin Grazie.

A hidden mist village team consisting of Rezeie Kieme, Yalki Nonei, and Zikini Inone.

And a hidden waterfall team consisting of Daisuke Yanagi, Sora Matsuki, Mai Kamiya.

"_Ryuko, I'm not raising my hand, and Kari isn't either. If you want to quit then quit! But, if you try this, you'd better be able to find a way to answer that question!" _Terrance thought.

"Alright then, only eighteen teams and fifty-four of you individually; this means that you will be taking on the tenth question and will face the possibility of never advancing," stated Ibiki.

"_Hmm, why is he trying to intimidate us?_" thought Terrance. "_He wants us to be scared. He wants us to be intimidated. Because a ninja must be able to run into danger knowing that there is a possibility that he or she will die! But, ever team needs a leader! Should I tell them? Be the big shot hero? Or should I just sit here and let these others squirm?"_

"_I can do this! I can do this!" _thought Ryuko, even though he was about to lose his lunch.

"_Bring it on! Morimoto knows all the answers! He's a super genius after all!" _Sharku thought slyly.

"_No matter what, I'll find someone who has the answer and give it to my squad mates,"_ thought the tiny fly Daisuke.

"Now then, here is the tenth question!"

Every ninja in room had unshakable resolve on their faces. Ibiki spotted this and stopped for a moment. He cleared his throat and put a hand up.

"Congratulations. You've all passed."

The fifty-four lost their resolve and it turned to shock and happiness.

"But, what about the tenth question?" asked Ryuko, who was completely surprised.

"There is no tenth question. You see, the nine questions were to test your ability together information discreetly. You see, their was a team of Jonin, who have already been excused, who were implanted in the crowd who knew all of the answers. The tenth question was whether or not you could face danger and unknown feelings and still go in"

Ryuko clearly still had no idea what he was saying.

"Okay, imagine this. You're on a mission to kill a high value individual. You have reason to believe the enemy is expecting you. Also, your deep behind enemy lines. Can you still go in, knowing you could face death?"

Then, it dawned, somewhat, on Ryuko and he smiled. Terrance happy too.

"_Looks like the idiot got it." _

"Now, then, looks like your next proctor is a little late," remarked Ibiki. "I'm gonna tae a quick head count."

"Out of the fifty-four of you remaining only three genin from the villages of mist, grass, waterfall, and clouds each. Six genin from the village of shadows and rock. And thirty genin form the leaf village."

"That's a lot of genin," Ryuko thought out loud.

"Alright, you'll have ten minutes to regroup with your squad mates and rest!" snapped Ibiki. "Hop to!"

***With Noh Hino and his team***

"I managed to answer all of those questions for nothing!" snapped Noh.

"Noh, didn't you hear what he said, you managed to gather information discreetly. How'd you do it anyways?" asked Airi.

"Oh, that. Well, you see I saw Hikari was using her Byakugan, so I used a water jutsu, Mirror Reflection. It's a water jutsu that can turn water into ice. I created tow mirrors, one in my lap and one in Hikari's, then every time she picked up her paper to look over her answers, she'd angled it down so it could see in my mirror. How'd you do it?"

"I simply used a gen-jutsu that allowed me to see directly behind me and copied the answer from that loser," replied Airi.

"Well, that's one task down, only two more tests to go!" said Noh happily.

***With Akio Hayako and his team***

"Hah! Easiest test I've ever taken!" snapped Akio, placing his hands behind his head. "Right Hibiki? I mean, with both of us being smart-"

"You only filled in one answer," interrupted Kenji, holding up the paper.

"Pathetic," Hibiki said indifferently. "Jezz, both Kenji and I filled in all of our answers and we didn't even have to cheat."

"Yeah, well get off your high ass horse and get over yourselves!" snapped Akio. "It was a pointless test anyways!"

"No it wasn't," replied Kenji. "They even said so."

"Well, you're lucky you're smart Kenji. After all, knowing only academy grade substitution and cloning jutsu wouldn't have helped here," replied Akio, feeling smug.

"Why you little-"

"Both of you are acting so immature, get over it!" snapped Hibiki. "Seriously, and I'm the youngest one here!"

Both Akio and Kenji got mad at that remark.

"God, you people never understand jokes," remarked Hibiki.

***With Daisuke Yanagi and his team***

"Great tactic with that fly," remarked Sora, blushing.

"Yeah…*yawn*…." Replied Daisuke slowly reaching his arm around Mai's shoulder. When she realized what he was doing she hit him over the head.

"Don't even think about it yeah twelve year old pervert!" snapped Mai in anger.

"Oww…" Daisuke said slowly.

"C'mon, he was just relaxing," remarked Sora.

"Would you stop sticking up for him? Haven't you seen what he does to the girls in our village. It's that weird tickle jutsu of his, and it creeps me out!" snapped Mai, walking away.

Sora bent down to Daisuke's level.

"Don't worry, Mai just needs some time," said Sora.

Daisuke just got up and walked away. Sora frowned and blushed again.

"_Daisuke's really sweet. Why does everyone hate him?" _she thought.

***With Terrance Kumo and his team***

"You didn't even fill in a single answer? You idiot!" snapped Terrance.

"Hey, calm down, besides we passed," replied Ryuko.

"Yeah, but the whole point was to gather information discreetly, god you are useless!" snapped Terrance.

"Hey, you don't always have to be so hard on Ryuko," replied Kari.

"Yes I do! He never gets it through his thick skull that he can't just rush in or do nothing! Sometimes you need to think!" Terrance stated in a harsh tone.

Ryuko was getting angry, ever since their team had formed all Terrance ever did was yell at him when he messed up. Not even Sensei Kieko, their squad leader, yelled at him this much.

***With Marcus Kuro and his team***

"Well, nice job on that diversion," remarked Hashiru. "Akarui and I got the answer while everyone was watching that smoke ball."

"Yeah, great job," stated Akarui.

"It was nothing, but I don't plan on taking all the risks in this exam, you guys are gonna have to stick your necks out too ya know," replied Marcus.

"Yeah, we know, don't worry," Hashiru patted him on the shoulder.

***With Sharku Kinamo and his team***

"Well, I guess that was easier than I expected it to be," remarked Morimoto, putting his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy," Joked Zinu, mimicking Morimoto.

"Well, this next test will probably be a physical one, so you just let Zinu and I take the lead. You're strong, but we both out class you," remarked Sharku.

"Yeah, I know," replied Morimoto, somewhat hurt by that.

Suddenly, a ball of blackness burst in though the window. It unraveled to reveal a woman inside.

"All right maggots! Listen up! I'll be your proctor for the second test! You may call me Anko!"

"Your late," remarked Ibiki.

"I know, sorry," replied Anko taking a good look around the room, "Really? Looks like you got your touch back Ibiki, there aren't as many teams left as last time."

"Yes well, no one stood up and made a speech, unlike last time," remarked Ibiki, somewhat mad.

"Oh, well. Now then, would the last…fifty-four remaining genin follow me!" snapped Anko and she led them out the door.

***Noh, Airi, and Hikari will narrate the preview for the next **chapter*

**Noh:** "Oh, man! That was the easiest test ever! I can't wait to see what's next!"

**Airi:** "Noh, it looks like we're going camping."

**Noh: **"What? The forest of death? Airi, Hikari, don't worry, I've got a plan!"

**Hikari: **"Wait, Noh, where are you going?"

**Noh:** "Next time: Thinning the horde! Survival of the fittest!"

**Noh:** "Don't worry Hikari, I'll be back soon!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this next test will probably be a physical one, so you just let Zinu and I take the lead. You're strong, but we both out class you," remarked Sharku.

"Yeah, I know," replied Morimoto, somewhat hurt by that.

Suddenly, a ball of blackness burst in though the window. It unraveled to reveal a woman inside.

"All right maggots! Listen up! I'll be your proctor for the second test! You may call me Anko!"

"You're late," remarked Ibiki.

"I know, sorry," replied Anko taking a good look around the room, "Really? Looks like you got your touch back Ibiki, there aren't as many teams left as last time."

"Yes well, no one stood up and made a speech, unlike last time," remarked Ibiki, somewhat mad.

"Oh, well. Now then, would the last…fifty-four remaining genin follow me!" snapped Anko and she led them out the door.

***Thinning the Horde! Survival of the Fittest!***

The remaining Genin walked across the town of Konoha, with much construction still underway.

"Why would we have the Chunin Exams here twice in a row? I mean, we're so weak, we could get attacked again," whispered Noh.

"It's because of the money it'll bring in, reconstruction costs a lot of money," replied Airi.

They continued across town passing by a meat shop where some fat kid got thrown out. He simply got up, whipped his scarf around his shoulder, and mumbled something about how he's not fat, just big boned. They continued past their and finally reached the remote training grounds of the village.

"All right!" snapped Anko when they reached a fenced in forest area. "This is training ground number forty-four. But, for you foreigners we call it-"

"The forest death!" cried Kenji in horror.

"sh-pong-go," replied Anko with a quick snap over fingers. "Now then, this exercise will be testing your abilities to survive behind enemy lines."

"Hmmm. This should be interesting," whispered Marcus Kuro in a devilish voice.

"Lots and lots of shadows in there," replied Hashiru Ken, in an equally devilish voice.

"You two are creepy," stated Akarui Ikiru, their teammate.

"Get over it," snapped Marcus, losing his devilishness. 'It's a shadowy place, we're Shadow ninja. It' our ballpark; our home field advantage."

"Also, each team will be given either one of these or one of these!" Anko held out two scrolls, one was a deep saturated blue; the other was an equally saturated dark red. "A water scroll and a fire scroll! Now half the teams will receive a water scroll and the other half a fire scroll! The objective is to reach the tower at the center, ten kilometers in, with both scrolls. You will have to attack the other teams in order to retrieve them. Also, you are not allowed to peek inside these scrolls at any time!"

"_Hmmm," _Terrance's gaze shifted to a booth with Chunin inside, who were busy setting up a curtain. "_We don't know who has which scroll and the only way to find out is to fight for it. Ten kilometers, that's pretty far. Behind enemy lines, and everyone is my enemy. This'll be tough."_

"Now then! I need all of you to sign these waivers stating that should you be incapacitated or killed in that hell hole that I'm not responsible for it." It was either the cheery way she said it, or how she smiled when she finished that made all of the genin flipped over onto their backs, leaving their legs twitching in the air.

"Here!" Anko through the papers of Morimoto Kinlu. "Pass 'em out."

The teams regrouped and began to talk things over.

"Daisuke, if you can distribute my hair in fly form, then I can use my spying jutsu to listen in and find out who has which scroll!" snapped Mai.

"Sure, I'll just need some cover to create a clone," replied Daisuke.

"Ok, just do it quick," snapped Mai. Daisuke ran off behind some trees, seconds later, after a "poof" sound, Daisuke and dragonfly emerged.

"Good," said Mai. Raising her kunai, she carefully removed seventeen strands of hair. Then, she focused her chakra, out into her hand, down her fingers and into her hair. She handed the hairs to Daisuke, who gave them to the dragonfly. The dragonfly took off, over to the other teams.

***With Noh***

"Guys, I have plan," whispered Noh.

"That's nice, you gonna let us in on it?" asked Airi.

"No, just encase somebody's listening in," replied Noh as a dragon fly landed on his back, only to fly away a second later. "Just head straight for the tower. Trust me, I'll meet you there."

Son, the teams began to get their scrolls handed out.

"Oh, water scroll," remarked Airi.

Little did Airi know that someone was listening in. Mai's mind was full of information, who had which scrolls and what their strategies were. She grasped her head and began to hyperventilate.

"Mai, don't let her out," said Daisuke, leaning down to pat her on the back. "Not now, Mai, not now."

Mai calmed down and stood up.

"I' m fine, and I know every team that has a fire scroll," whispered Mai to Daisuke and Sora.

"Good," replied Daisuke.

***With Rezeie***

"So girls, what's our strategy for getting ourselves a little water scroll?" asked Rezeie.

"Simple, we go after that weakest teams," replied Zikini.

"And who would that be?" asked Rezeie. Zikini pointed to her right. A few meters away stood Akio, Kenji, and Hibiki.

"Come on, Akio!" Whispered Hibiki.

"No, I think one of us should just head straight to the tower with the scroll and wait for the others to arrive," stated Akio.

"But what if that person gets attacked on their way there!" replied Kenji.

"That's why I should go!" replied Akio. "My clone techniques would throw them off by a mile!"

"But, what if they get in close? You aren't good at close range," replied Hibiki.

"He's not at any range," murmured Kenji.  
"What?" snapped Akio, a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Stop it the both of you!" snapped Hibiki. "Akio, we stay together, Kenji, Akio is fine at long range."

***With Ryuko***

Ryuko picked up the scroll, a fire scroll, and went back to his teammates, hands behind his head.

"So captain brains, what be the strategy for getting a water scroll?" asked Ryuko.

"If you helped, maybe I could get a plan down faster!" snapped Terrance.

"Terrance, go easy," replied Kari.

"Hey, I got an idea. What if we find a team, Kari uses her Kekkei Genkai to slam those guys into some trees, you trap 'em and I go in and take their scroll," stated Ryuko.

"And have us do all the work?" asked Terrance, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'd be the one taking the risk, what if they're clones, what if they escape?" replied Ryuko, sitting down next to Terrance.

"Fine," said Terrance, who grabbed something out of Ryuko's mini-shuriken pouch. "But, Kari guards the scroll."

Terrance handed Kari the scroll. Ryuko crossed his arms, but agreed.

"Alright maggots! Find a gate and wait for my signal, once I give the order we'll open the gates and you'll move in. You'll have five days to complete this task!"

The teams nodded as they moved to find entrances.

***With Noh***

Airi, Noh, and Hikari stood silently, waiting for the gates to open. The Jonin watching them kept his eyes on his watch. He'd already unlocked the gate and was just waiting to open it up. Then, without warning the gates swung open. Airi, Hikari, and Noh leapt into the trees. After a few seconds, Noh banked left. Both Airi and Hikari stopped.

"Noh! Where are you going?" cried Airi.

"Trust me! I'm going to go get a scroll! Just get to the tower!" replied Noh.

"Sh-should we go after him?" asked Hikari timidly.

"No. Good thing they changed the rules, otherwise if his sorry ass gets killed and we made it to the tower then we wouldn't've been able to advance, "replied Airi.

"_Noh, die?" _Hikari didn't like that thought one bit.

***Noh, Zixin, Tredge, and Arabi will narrate the preview for the next chapter!***

**Noh: **"Alright, the time is here. Zixin, I want to fight you for your scroll!"

**Zixin: **"You fool, I'll destroy. You know not of my power."

**Tredge: **"Listen to him kid. Back out now and you get hurt."

**Noh: **"Next Time: The Five Days of Death Begin! Noh vs. Zixin!"

**Arabi: **"Shut up Tredge! I wanna see this kid get destroyed!"


	5. Chapter 5

Airi, Noh, and Hikari stood silently, waiting for the gates to open. The Jonin watching them kept his eyes on his watch. He'd already unlocked the gate and was just waiting to open it up. Then, without warning the gates swung open. Airi, Hikari, and Noh leapt into the trees. After a few seconds, Noh banked left. Both Airi and Hikari stopped.

"Noh! Where are you going?" cried Airi.

"Trust me! I'm going to go get a scroll! Just get to the tower!" replied Noh.

"Sh-should we go after him?" asked Hikari timidly.

"No. Good thing they changed the rules, otherwise if his sorry ass gets killed and we made it to the tower then we wouldn't've been able to advance, "replied Airi.

"_Noh, die?" _Hikari didn't like that thought one bit.

***The Five Days of Death Begin! Noh vs. Zixin!***

Daisuke, Mai, and Sora leapt through the trees, moving quickly and silently.

"Mai, how much further?" asked Daisuke as he leapt off another branch.

"Not far," replied Mai.

"Down!" cried Sora. The three genin slipped from the trees and down into the bushes below. Silently a team of Konoha genin landed in front of them.

"Alright, I defiantly saw something," remarked one.

"Yeah, it was maroon and blue," replied another. Mai glared at Daisuke, who was wearing maroon and blue. Sora's breathes became shallower and shallower; Daisuke and Mai also lightened their breathing.

"Hmmm, it was moving through the trees and then it just fell, and it fell around here. Oh well, we shouldn't stay in one spot too long, let's roll," snapped one of them. The other two nodded and they disappeared into the trees.

***With Marcus and his team***

"Alright, what's our plan?" asked a Konoha genin as his team leapt through the forest.

"I'm not sure; we'll wait a while before we move, though, so let's find a place to…Ahhh!"

"Ninja art: shadow dome jutsu," stated Hashiru as a black barrier formed around the genin. "Needle death jutsu!"

Screams of pain erupted from the bubble of darkness. Hashiru and Marcus smirked at how easily they'd taken out a team. Akarui was slightly disturbed by her teammates' violence. Hashiru released the jutsu; the corpses were covered in crimson blood and black senbon. Marcus went in and plucked an unharmed fire scroll from one of the corpses.

"That was easier than I expected it to be," remarked Marcus, returning to his teammates.

"Good, let's just go! I don't wanna be in this forest a minute longer than I have to!" snapped Akarui.

"What's wrong? Don't you see, we could collect all of the scrolls so that we're the only ones to advance!" stated Hashiru.

"Would we have to kill the other teams?" asked Akarui.

"Of course," replied Marcus.

"That's the problem, all you two ever do is go in and slaughter everybody!" snapped Akarui.

"Jeez, didn't know you felt so strongly on the subject," remarked Hashiru.

Akarui blushed slightly.

"Well, I just don't feel the need to kill for no reason," she replied.

"You know what, let's go along with her idea," stated Marcus, both Akarui and Hashiru looked up in shock." It's ten kilometers in any direction, with dangerous wild life and plants, also fifteen other teams hunting your asses down. I'd say the other teams are screwed. Odds are only one or two more teams'll reach the tower."

"He's got a point," stated Akarui.

"Let's just get to the tower soon, I don't wanna attract any unwanted attention. Don't forget we need to keep these scrolls safe. We've probably already endangered ourselves just by standing here too long," stat Hashiru. Marcus and Akarui both nodded and the disappeared into the trees.

***With Noh***

Noh moved silently through the trees. He knew he had to reach the other gate fast or the trail might be gone. He'd secretly measured the length between any two gates. The entire compound was twenty kilometers end to end at any angle. That meant that the length between any two gates was only fifty meters away from each other. If he moved fast, he could reach the nearest gate, pick up on any sign that a team had been there and follow it. He reached the gate and fund three pairs of foot-prints, most likely form where the team had leapt into the trees. Small patches of fallen, green leaves lead the way. Noh could tell exactly which branch each of that team had been on, simply be the way the leaves had fallen. He took off after them.

***With Akio***

The trio moved silently through the forest; well, almost silently.

"C'mon, we've got to come up with a strategy," whispered Hibiki.

"I know," replied Kenji as he leapt off a tree branch. "I think we struck when it's around midnight, usually the time of the first shift change for guard, both guards will be tired and the third one will be asleep."

"Sounds like a good idea," cired a voice. The three Konoha ninja stopped and looked up. Above them in the trees were Yalki, Zikini, and Rezeie. All of the women looking terrifying as usual. The three were frozen with fear. Out of all nine of their graduating class, they'd been the worst team, it was amazing that they'd even passed. The only reason for this was b0ecuase during the bell test Akio managed to knock himself out and Hibiki and Kenji pulled out a strategy to get the bells, but it still took them until after they'd been allowed to eat. They were in some serious danger.

***With Noh***

Noh could tell he was catching up fast; the leaves were becoming fresher and fresher.

"_This team must be moving slowly," _Thought Noh. He leapt from the trees and into an open area. He heard a whistling sound and spun around to see a net land on him and drag him to the ground. He began to struggle to get out of the net.

"_How? Who?" _Thought Noh as he struggled. His question was soon answered as three familiar faces merged form threes: Arabi Niete, Zixin Chong, and Tredge. The three landed in front of Noh. Zixin looked different, though. He'd removed the strange metal-like hat that had covered his ears. He had black curly hair. Also, his sunglasses were tucked into his shirt collar. Tredge moved forward and began to remove the net from Noh.

"I told you someone was following us," said Zixin, whose voice was muffled by the forehead protector tied over his mouth.

"I know," replied Tredge as he finished removing the net. Noh shot up onto his feet and through a kunai a Zixin; it hit the tree behind him.

"Zixin! I challenge you to a fight! I win; you hand over your scroll! If you win I'll-"

"You'll what? It's not like you have a scroll on you to give," remarked Zixin. Noh froze, how did Zixin know he didn't have his team's scroll?

"Tell you what, I'll fight you regardless," stated Zixin, taking a fighting stance. Noh took his fighting stance as well. Both stood for a moment as Tredge and Arabi moved to the side-lines. Without warning Zixin unleashed a fury of Kuanis, all aimed a Noh. Noh leapt out of the way as he made hand signs.

"Water style! Moisture to water jutsu!" cired Noh. The air around them turned to water and hit the ground, it was a rather large puddle between the two.

"_Good, now I can use my Jutsu!" _Thought Noh.

"Wat style!"

Noh looked up in shock.

"_Zixin uses water style, too!" _

"Water whips jutsu!"

Several thin strands of water shot from the puddle and slammed into Noh, we was sent flying back into the tree behind him. Noh got back onto his feet, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Water style! Water clone jutsu!"

Several clones of Noh emerged from the puddle and attacked Zixin. Zixin took down two clones with a Kunai before the other two managed to subdue him. Then, without warning, Zixin turned into a pile of leaves.

"Substitution!" cried Noh.

"Not quite!" cired Zixin. The leaves, leapt form the ground and ripped through the two remaining clones, then, turned their sights on Noh and shot at him. Noh jumped out of the way as the leaves stuck themselves into the tree trunk.

"What, what was that?" screamed Noh. Zixin emerged from the trees. Noh was on all fours, trying to recover and still confused.

"How, how did, you do that? Control the leaves?" asked Noh, panting.

"Leaf release," said Tredge. "Zixin's Kekkei Genkai, leaf release. You're at a major disadvantage right now, kid. You're surrounded by leaves. Stand down now, and we'll leave you alone."

"Tredge, shut up!" snapped Arabi. "I want to watch my cousin destroy this kid."

"_Cousin, huh? I may have just found his weak spot, I just have to distract that Tredge guy," _Thought Noh, getting up.

"Alright Zixin, let's which is stronger, your leaf release or my water release."

"Leaf release requires a combination," responded Zixin. Noh froze, what did he mean? "In order for my clan to unlock the leaf release we must each first master water, wind, and earth release. All three of which I am very skilled in."

"_He-he can use four types of Jutsu!" _Noh was struck with fear. "_The wind blows through the trees, containing leaves, planted in the earth, and I just made a giant puddle of water! He's surrounded by all four of these elements! He could use any of them at any given moment!" _

"Like Tredge said, you're at a major disadvantage, however, I'm not giving you the option of backing out," stated Zixin. Noh noticed the Kunai in Zixin's hand. Zixin leapt forward and ran straight at Noh. AS Noh went to move he released something was holding him in place, he looked down to see another Zixin was holding his feet.

"_He sent a water clone under the ground to trap me in place!" _

Zixin went airborne and fell back towards the ground, the kunai pointed straight at Noh's head.

***Daisuke and Sora will narrate the preview of the next chapter***

**Daisuke: **"Well, this'll be easier than it thought, we already cornered some pathetic Konoha genin with a scroll we need."

**Sora: **"Yeah, this'll be easy… Mai, Mai stop!

**Daisuke: **"Next time: Dark Shadows of the Hidden Past! Mai's Evil Side!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Wow, six chapters already? I'm flying through this thing; I'll already have up to the final rounds of the Chunin exams planned! That's the problem, though, if I continue at the speed I'm going now then I'll be down by the end of the summer. So, here's my proposition: I would like to continue wiring stories about these guys. Just a giant story with mini-arcs inside with the characters from this story just going on missions together! With Cameos of the real characters of the Manga and Show! So, if you're in let me know! Oh, also if you are in I'm gonna need a template about the team Sensei's. Just follow the same template I gave them for the Genin!**

**PM them me! Don't leave them as reply! PM them! PM the templates!**

**PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them! PM them!**

Akio, Hibiki, and Kenji all stood frozen as the hidden mist women looked them over. After a moment, Kenji was the first to recover. He leapt off his branch and threw several shuriken at the women. Then, began to make hand signs. The women dodged the attacks and Yalki went on the offensive. Before Kenji could finish his Jutsu, she went through a series of hand signs.

"Water Style: Crushing Force Jutsu!"

Kenji looked to his right and saw a massive title wave heading straight for him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Kenji! Get out of there!" cried Hibiki, but it was too late. The wave slammed into Kenji, sending him flying off in the opposite direction. Rezeie leapt from her branch and flew towards the two remaining Genin with a Kunai.

"It ends here for you!" she cried. Akio and Hibiki were still too terrified to move.

***Dark Shadows of the Hidden Past! Mai's Evil Side!***

Sora, Mai, and a monkey creature leapt through the trees, Mai showing them the way to go. After Daisuke's outfit almost got them discovered he agreed to stay in disguise, altering shape every hour, with a five minute break in between.

"_As long as we keep track of how long Daisuke's been any shape then his Kekkei Genkai won't lose control and he won't start to believe that he is that animal or person," _Thought Sora. Daisuke's Kekkei Genkai did have a severe drawback: if Daisuke stays in one form too long he begins to believe he is that form, and has to be knocked out. The first time this happened he nearly destroyed the village hidden by the waterfall, yet he has no memory of his attack.

"Come on, we have to keep moving, a team with a fire scroll is up ahead!" stated Mai, pointing. Both Monkey Daisuke, and Sora nodded and picked up their speed. They came out into an opening, but stopped at the tree line, A team of Konoha Genin stood out in the open.

"Hey, that's the same team from before," whispered Mai.

"Yeah, it is," replied Sora. Sora noticed that Mai was beginning to sweat. They hadn't been moving for that long tough.

"Mai…is…is something wrong? Are you hurt? You're sweating like crazy," whispered Sora.

"What? Oh, nothing, just getting tired," replied Mai. "_Damn, these exams, it's starting to come up again, I have to fight her!"_

***Flashback***

"Run!" cried a man form the village hidden in the waterfall.

"Here comes another one!" cired another man. The town was on fire and more fireballs shot towards the ground.

"Where are the Jonin?"

Groups of Jonin moved quickly through the village attacking a figure, all were killed. Fire continued to rain down, the earth began to shatter. Title waves crashed into the town. Another group of Jonin, with Chunin and Genin attacked. The figure looked up at them.

"Shield your eyes!" cried a Jonin. All of the Jonin and Chunin managed to look away before it happened. The rest feel to ground as if they were being tortured.

"It's those pain eyes!" cried the leader.

"What do we do?" cried another.

"I don't know!" replied the leader. Then, another group of figures passed. Konoha, Kumo, and Iwa Jonin and Chunin ran past.

"Sorry we're late," said Kakashi as he arrived on the scene in ANBU armor and holding an "Icha Icha" book. "We got lost on the way over here and simply HAD to spot for directions in the land of Iron."

"Kakashi, regardless, at least you're here," replied the leader.

"We rallied most of our ANBU members we could when we got your distress signal. I see you also called Iwagarkure and Kumogarkure. With our combined efforts we should be able to stop her," stated Kakashi.

"You have a strategy?" asked the leader Jonin.

"Yes," replied Kakashi putting away his book and making quick hands signs. Then, he pointed an open palm down towards the ground while gripping his forearm. "Stay back a few meters."

Then, Kakashi charged forward, a ball of electricity appearing his hand. In front of him Jonin and Chunin were being tossed left and right.

"Out of they way!" cried Kakashi. The ninja realized what he was doing and leapt away with Kakashi only a meter or two away. The figure looked shocked and couldn't react fast enough as Kakashi drove his lightning ball into her chest.

"Chidori!"

With that the Chidori erupted, causing a massive explosion. When the some cleared Kakashi stood, book in hand, and the figure lay bleeding on the ground.

"You may have defeated, but I will return! My evil will return in the next life!" snapped the figure in a raspy voice.

"Yes, the next life. The afterlife!" snapped Kakashi as he slammed the kunai, which he had stealthy removed from his pocket, into the figure's chest. With a cough of blood, she died.

***End Flashback***

"_Yes, that's right. My evil would live on!" _the raspy voice snapped. Mai was scared, her great grandmother, Miami, had been that figure. The next life she had referred to was a nice place called "Mai's subconscious". Mai had, unfortunately inherited all of Miami's traits; including the pain eyes. Her had hired a Yamanaka clan member to lock Miami away in Mai's mind and erase all of Mai's memories of her, but Mai hadn't forgotten.

"_Ahhh, looks like it's that time of the month again deary," _said Miami in a disturbingly sweet voice. Mai looked down to see two massive gashes bleeding on her right arm. Every month Mai's lack of control over her power caused her get random cuts. She took her hand away from view so neither Daisuke or Sora would notice.

"_Oh god! Not now! Please, not now! Not now!" _Thought Mai as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mai," whispered Sora, bringing Mai out of her little thought trance. "C'mon we have to attack."

"Right," replied Mai, quickly wiping the tears from her face. "Sora, create a ring of fire around them."

Sora nodded, then made quick hands signs.

"Ninja art: mini fireball Jutsu!"

Rapidly, Sora shot out small fireballs, quickly surrounding the three Genin.

'What the?"

"Ambush!"

'Now!" cired Mai. She, Sora, and Monkey Daisuke (who turned back into regular Daisuke in the descent back to the ground). Mai felt a pulse of pain; Miami was trying to get out of her imprisonment again.

"Ninja art: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!" Sora shot fire towards the three genin, who dodged.

"Missed us!" mocked one.

"Not quite," replied Sora who put her arms straight out in front of her. Then, she whipped both of them to her right. The fire also whipped the right, where the Genin were going to land.

"She's a Pyro-Kentic. She has Pyro-kinesis, she can control fire!" cried one of them.

"Too late!" snapped another and they fell into other fire. The fire faded quickly. All of the Genin were burned slightly and coughing up ash.

"_Now, my great granddaughter, it is my turn!" _Snapped Miami. Mia screamed in pain and grabbed onto her head.

"Mai!" cired Daisuke. Mai looked back up, her eyes glowing red.

"Mai…" Daisuke slowly stated, back away. Mai made direct eye contact with Daisuke, who crumpled to the ground as if getting tortured. Sora ran over to Daisuke.

"Mai, what's wrong? What are doing? Why are you using the pain eyes?" cried Sora.

"So many questions," snapped Miami. "First, the scroll!"

Miami ran forward, leaping up into the air, and putting one leg out in front of her. She slammed into the chest of one of the genin, who was sent flying backwards into a tree. The other two Genin tried to do a jutsu as fast as they could.

"Too late for that!" snapped Miami as she roundhouse kick another Genin in the neck, he hit a tree on the top of his head. The last Genin tried to run off, but he only got a few feet before Miami caught up.

"!"

All three Genin were left bruised, fractured, broken, bloody, and beaten. Sora was still trying to calm Daisuke down as Miami returned over and dropped the fire scroll on the ground.

'Why?" cried Sora, tears in her eyes. "I know you've never liked Daisuke that much. You think he looks weird and acts weird, but you never used your pain eyes on him before. Why Mai? Why?"

Miami simply looked over to Sora with an evil grin. Then, she stumbled and grabbed her heart, coughing up blood slightly.

"Well….looks like this'll be all the fun I'm having for now," snapped Miami and Mai collapsed.

"Mai!" cried Sora.

***With Akio's team***

"Hibiki, take the scroll and get out of here. Find a weaker team and take their scroll, I'll hold them off. You get to the tower. If I can, I'll send Kenji to find you. If you don't advance then you can never become an ANBU member, I know that's your dream. Now go!" snapped Akio, taking out a kunai.

"Akio! Stop trying to play the hero!"

"I'm not! I'm not this time! Now go! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

"This one's mine!" cired Zikini as she leapt from the trees, Kunai in hand. Hibiki turned around and went to run.

"No you don't!" snapped Rezeie sending a kunai into the back of Hibiki's ankle. She feel through the trees towards the ground.

"Hibiki!" cried Akio.

'Hey! Keep your eyes on the ball kid!" snapped Zikini, roundhouse kicking Akio into the tree trunk.

"These failures are out like lights. Yalki, go get the scroll from that girl," snapped Zikini.

Yalki jumped down to the ground and went over to the blood trail, which lead behind a tree to a panicking Hibiki.

'Sorry, girl. I'm gonna have to take that scroll of yours," said Yalki, crouching down to eye level with Hibiki.

Then, Yalki realized something, Hibiki wasn't crying, she was laughing. With a puff of smoke, Hibiki turned into Kenji. Before Yalki could react, Kenji kicked Yalki in the jaw, sending her flying backwards.

"But, but you…I got you with the title wave," snapped Yalki, wiping the blood from the cheek.

"My clones look real don't they?" panted Kenji. "I give them more Chakra than I really should, they can take this like that. Funny, Akio always says that my simple academy grade jutsu will get me killed."

The anger twisted across Yalki's face.

***Akio, Hibiki, and Kenji will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Akio: **"We've always been the runts of the class, the failures!"

**Hibiki: **"Not anymore! This time we take the fight to them!"

**Akio: **"Our time to shine!"

**Kenji: **"Next time: The Failures Rally! Defend that Scroll With Your Life!"


	7. Chapter 7

Yalki jumped down to the ground and went over to the blood trail, which lead behind a tree to a panicking Hibiki.

'Sorry, girl. I'm gonna have to take that scroll of yours," said Yalki, crouching down to eye level with Hibiki.

Then, Yalki realized something, Hibiki wasn't crying, she was laughing. With a puff of smoke, Hibiki turned into Kenji. Before Yalki could react, Kenji kicked Yalki in the jaw, sending her flying backwards.

"But, but you…I got you with the title wave," snapped Yalki, wiping the blood from the cheek.

"My clones look real don't they?" panted Kenji. "I give them more Chakra than I really should, they can take this like that. Funny, Akio always says that my simple academy grade jutsu will get me killed."

The anger twisted across Yalki's face.

***The Failures Rally! Defend That Scroll With Your Life!***

Hibiki sat silently in the leaves of a tree, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Her Kunai in hand as she watched Kenji go toe-to-toe with Yalki. Yalki swung her right fist and crashed into Kenji's cheek, sending him flying backwards. Kenji managed to flip over at the last second, slides backwards on his feet and pants slowly. He wipes the blood from his cheek and charges again. Yalki swings for another punch, but Kenji ducks underneath and gets a clean shot to the stomach. Yalki collapses to the ground and coughed up blood. Kenji was now standing straight up and panting slowly. Yalki only seemed to be getting angrier and angrier.

***Back in the trees***

"Ugh, where is she?" snapped Rezeie impatiently.

"I don't know," replied Zikini. "You don't think that little girl's giving her trouble, do you?"

"Maybe," Rezeie stated in response. After brief pause both girls pulled out kunai. "Let's go help her out."

Then, a kunai shot past their faces, cutting Zikini across the nose. Both looked to towards the kunai's origins and saw Akio running towards them.

"He's mine!" snapped Zikini, launching herself at him. Their Kunais clashed as the two ninja began to duke-it-out. Rezeie stayed and watched for a moment before she heard something. She looked up in shock to see ten kunai traveling straight for her. She leapt out of the way at the last second, but the Kunais detonated, sending Zikini, Akio, and Rezeie flying backwards into opposite tree trunks.

"_Paper bombs!_" Rezeie thought as she got up off the ground, and then she leapt backwards as Hibiki came flying towards her with a small shuriken in hand. Hibiki landed on the branch and through the shuriken at the mist ninja, who was still in the air.

"_I don't have enough time to land and then move!" _ Thought Rezeie. Instead she pulled out a kunai and deflected the shuriken into the tree trunk. As she hit the ground Rezeie felt a sharp pain spread through her legs. She examined them to find four Senbon stuck in each.

'_So, that was her plan! Disable me?" _thought Rezeie as she began to remove the Senbon. "_No matter!"_

Hibiki leapt down from the trees, going in for the kill. Rezeie noticed a small lake nearby.

"_Perfect," _Rezeie thought as she began to stand. Hibiki got to the ground and began to follow a blood trail on the ground, then, she realized something. She was standing in water. Before she could react it happened.

"Ninja art: water prison jutsu!" cried Rezeie and Hibiki was trapped. Hibiki tried to fight it, but it was no use. Three Rezeie emerged from the shadows, one keeping the bubble steady.

"You two go help out Zikini and find Yalki!" snapped the one keeping the bubble steady, obviously the original. The water clones nodded and disappeared into the trees.

***Kenji***

Kenji and Yalki were in a deadlock in a Taijutsu battle. Yalki attempted to drop kick Kenji, but Kenji dodged at the last second spinning Yalki around mid-air. Then, Kenji began to jab at Yalki's body in certain areas. When Yalki finally hit the ground, she found that she couldn't move.

"What, what did you do to me?" asked Yalki.

"I took out pressure points on your body, you won't be able to move for hours," replied Kenji. "So, while you're out, I'll just see if you have the scroll on you." Kenji began to rummage through Yalki's things.

"There's no sign of it. Not even any of scrolls are disguised," remarked Kenji when he finished searching.

Kenji got up and went to leave when he heard a whizzing sound and jumped backwards. A clone Rezeie leapt down from the trees, kunai in hand.

'Yalki!" cired the clone.

"Careful, this one's clearly the brains, he knows pressure points!" replied Yalki. Rezeie nodded and readied her kunai. Kenji removed a kunai form his pouch and took a fighting stance. Then, they charged each other. Sparks flew as the Kunais clashed against each other. Kenji had the upper hand, but he was struggling to keep it.

"_She's fast! I don't know if I can block all of her attacks!" _thought Kenji.

"_I've got him on the ropes now!" _Thought Rezeie as she launched another attack at Kenji's neck. Kenji managed to duck out of the way last second and took off into the trees.

***Akio***

Akio was sent flying into a tree by Zikini's kick. Blood was leaking from him all over. Then, Zikini went through a quick set of hand signs.

"Ninja art: freeze-or-burn jutsu!" she cried. Ice cold water crashed into Akio's body.

"_It's so cold, it's burning!" _thought Akio. His body was beginning to wear out after this battle. Then, he spotted Rezeie coming towards them. "_Great, just what I needed!"_

Rezeie landed on the branch and walked over to Zikini was the cold water flow stopped.

"What happened?" Asked Zikini.

"Nothing, the girl's been taken care of and another clone's checking on Yalki," replied Rezeie.

"_This….this one's…this one's a clone," _Akio thought. He coughed as he reached for his shuriken pouch. Then, he pulled out a shuriken and before either of them could react, he tossed it straight at the clone, which shattered into water. Zikini leapt forward to attack Akio, but he used his body weight to throw himself to a branch below. Hit the branch hard and coughed up blood. Zikini followed, as Akio tried to crawl away she stabbed him in the ankle.

"I know your type, you think you're perfect, you think you're a great ninja," stated Zikini. Akio took these words deep, that's what thought. He is a great ninja, isn't he?

"You're nothing! You haven't even used a single Jutsu in our battle and your Taijutsu sucks," remarked Zikini. Akio knew she was right; he couldn't even anything beyond a simple clone technique. He continued to crawl away, the blood still leaking from his body.

"Too bad you're nothing! You're nothing without your teammates, aren't you!" snapped Zikini.

Akio wanted to cry so badly, but he wouldn't. He managed to get onto all fours, only for Zikini to kick him in the gut.

"You pathetic runt! Now die!" screamed Zikini as she attacked with a kunai. Kenji, followed by the other clone of Rezeie emerged from the trees. Zikini looked to see what was going on as Kenji slammed full force into Zikini.

***Hibiki***

"What is going on up there?" asked Rezeie as she heard the commotion. Then, Zikini, Kenji, Akio, and the clone all fell from the branches heading straight for Rezeie.

"Damn!" she screamed and released the water prison jutsu in order to escape being crushed. The following crash destroyed the clone, sent Zikini flying towards Rezeie and Akio, Kenji and Hibiki in the opposite direction. Kenji was panting heavily as everyone came to a halt. Both Zikini and Rezeie managed to recover and stand up. Akio's body was still not in top form, but he was standing. Hibiki, however, was on all fours trying to recover from being water-logged like that.

"You little runt!" snapped Zikini.

"Sorry," replied Kenji. "But you're not taking our scroll without a fight!"

"He seems to be the toughest member of the team," whispered Rezeie. Zikini nodded in agreement. "Their bodies still haven't recovered from the shock of that crash."

"I know, but I can only use that Jutsu once, and it takes a lot of chakra," replied Zikini.

"Just take out the tall scrawny one. We'll deal with the other two," snapped Rezeie.

"Hey! Don't forget who the leader of this team is!" replied Zikini harshly. Rezeie went silent. Zikini clasped her hands together and began to make hands signs.

"What, what is she doing?" asked Akio slowly.

"I don't know," replied Kenji. Zikini finished her hand signs, she held out her left hand, touching the tip of her index finger to the tip of her thumb.

"Ninja art: blood water Jutsu!"

Kenji went stiff. He couldn't move at all. Zikini went down on all fours.

"Kenji!" cried Hibiki.

"Sorry, girl. But that blood water Jutsu has stopped all of his body from moving. His blood is moving so fast through his body, it's literally frozen him in place!" snapped Zikini.

"Hibiki," stated Akio. "It's down to you and me."

"I know Akio," replied Hibiki.

'Zikini, take a minute to recover, I'll handle these runts," remarked Rezeie, pulling out a kunai.

"Right, just do it quick. I didn't have that much chakra and that Jutsu I just used won't last long," replied Zikini.

"It's alright, remember it wears off slowly," Rezeie replied. Zikini nodded.

"Hibiki, I hope you know we might just die here," stated Akio.

"I know, but we to get their scroll!" replied Hibiki, who was now standing.

***Zixin, Noh, and Arabi will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Noh: **"Oh man, I am way over my head this time!"

**Arabi: **"That's right, you've always got to be prepared when you challenge Zixin, and it looks like you weren't ready!"

**Noh: **"You'd better watch what you say!"

**Zixin: **"Hey, don't…leave her out of this!"

**Noh & Zixin: **"Next time: Day One Ends! I Will Not Lose!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright Zixin, let's which is stronger, your leaf release or my water release."

"Leaf release requires a combination," responded Zixin. Noh froze, what did he mean? "In order for my clan to unlock the leaf release we must each first master water, wind, and earth release. All three of which I am very skilled in."

"_He-he can use four types of Jutsu!" _Noh was struck with fear. "_The wind blows through the trees, containing leaves, planted in the earth, and I just made a giant puddle of water! He's surrounded by all four of these elements! He could use any of them at any given moment!" _

"Like Tredge said, you're at a major disadvantage, however, I'm not giving you the option of backing out," stated Zixin. Noh noticed the Kunai in Zixin's hand. Zixin leapt forward and ran straight at Noh. AS Noh went to move he released something was holding him in place, he looked down to see another Zixin was holding his feet.

"_He sent a water clone under the ground to trap me in place!" _

Zixin went airborne and fell back towards the ground, the kunai pointed straight at Noh's head.

***Day One Ends! I Will Not Lose!***

Blood was shot into the air as the sun went down. Both Tredge and Arabi were amazed by what had just happened. Zixin's kunai was lodged into Noh's headband and blood was coming out from underneath it.

"Is he, dead?" asked Tredge slowly. Without warning Noh's arm grabbed onto Zixin's kunai and ripped it out of his forehead. However, it took his head bean with him, revealing a nasty gash in the center of his forehead. Both opponents stood panting, regaining strength and thinking of strategies. Noh carefully examined his path to Arabi.

"_Now!" _Noh launched forehead towards Zixin.

'Ninja art: wind cyclone jutsu!"

The wind began to converge on Noh. But, he had prepared for this; he leapt off the ground into the trees. The wind crashed together and sent Zixin flying off his feet. Both Tredge and Arabi were on their feet, looking at Zixin. Then, Noh leapt down from the trees and slammed into Tredge's head. This sent the giant straight down, face-first into the ground. Using the head as a spring board Noh leapt forward, grabbing Arabi by the hair and bringing a kunai up to her neck.

"_Basic training. What happens when the enemy gets a hostage?" _thought Noh, panting.

Both Tredge and Zixin had recovered and were no back on their feet.

"Give me the scroll and I'll let her go!" snapped Noh, digging his kunai into Arabi's neck slightly. Both men seemed unwavered by this threat.

"_Doesn't it matter to Zixin that I'm threatening to kill his cousin? Must be bad blood in the family," _thought Noh. Then, Noh felt a sharp pain in his neck. He turned his head to see Zixin and Tredge.

"_Clones! And I fell for it!" _thought Noh. He began to fall to the ground, releasing his grip on Arabi. Then, his eyes lit up. He pressed a hand of the ground and took off running. Then, he turned and threw a kunai straight towards the clones, Tredge clone caught it. Then, the kunai blew up, destroying both clones and sending Arabi flying. Zixin jumped up and caught Arabi in mid-air. As he came back down; Noh slammed full force into him. Zixin coughed up blood and dropped Arabi. Both ninja slammed into a nearby tree. Noh hit the ground on his back, while Zixin landed on his side.

***Sora***

"Okay, there's still four days left. I have both scrolls, and two unconscious teammates. Plus, another six kilometers to cover," Sora quickly thought out loud as she jumped through the trees. Daisuke was hunched over his shoulder and Mai was being held in her right hand. "The last person who took Mai's pain eyes head on was knocked out for I believe five hours. It's been four. So, at least another hour, possibly, until Daisuke wakes up. I don't know what got into Mai, so she could be out for a while."

Sora continued through the trees until she found a grass patch with a tree growing in the middle.

"Perfect!" she stated and landed nearby. She found that the tree was dead and rotted out. Breaking through some of the bark she found a hollow encasing where she laid Daisuke and Mai down, and then she began to ready some defenses. As soon a Daisuke awoke, she would make him take over watch.

***Noh***

Noh was the first one back on his feet, Zixin seemed to be out for the count. Noh was kneeling as he coughed up , he realized something, a large shadow was being cast in his direction. He looked up to see Tredge looming over him. Noh was just about ready to pee himself.

"_Not only am I out of Chakra, I don't think I'd ever be able to take on this…this…battle axe!" _thought Noh in fear. Tredge reached up a hand and Noh winced, then he found the hand going past him. He looked to his right and saw Tredge was simply picking Zixin up. He slung Zixin over his right shoulder, and then he returned to Arab, who was still unconscious. Noh got back on his feet completely and realized Tredge was beginning to administer medicine.

"You have five seconds to leave or you'll never walk again," Tredge stated, very disturbingly, in his monotone voice. Noh didn't think twice and took off into the trees.

"_Did, did I win?" _Thought Noh. He didn't care; he just wanted to find Hikari and Airi. "_hopefully they found a scroll!"_

***Airi***

Three Genin fled through the trees. All of them clearly tired and over-worked. They came to a halt.

"It's no use! We're not getting anywhere fast!" cired one of them. The other two nodded in agreement.

Far off hiding in a bush, Hikari and Airi sat in wait. "Alright, I think they've got on to my Genjutsu," remarked Airi. "Hikari, you're up!"

Hikari nodded and attacked. Before any of them could react Hikari had dropped kicked one, disabled another's chakra flow, and round housed the third one into a tree. Airi followed behind moments later.

"Don't just stand there, help me look," she stated. Hikari nodded and begin to rummage through the ninja's belongings. Hikari pulled out a fire scroll and twirled it in her hands.

"Look what I got!" she sing-songed.

'Good job, now let's see if Noh's at the tower like he said he'd be," replied Airi and the two female ninja took off.

***Marcus***

The sun was high in the sky on day two as the ninja form the hidden shadow village reached the gates to the tower.

'I told you going all night would get us here faster," remarked Marcus.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever," snapped Hashiru. "Let's just get inside so no one can steal our scrolls."

Then, they heard a rustling noise and looked to their right. Ryuko, Terrance, and Kari emerged from the grass. Both teams tense for a moment.

"Sense we both clearly posses both scrolls, water and fire, I see no reason for conflict," Marcus sated quickly.

'Agreed," replied Terrance. "For now."

With that both teams entered the tower.

***Akio, Hibiki, and Kenji will narrate the preview for the next chapter!***

**Akio: **"Holy, my chakra is drained. We've been fighting for seventeen hours."

**Hibiki: **"We…we can't give up now. Kenji, can you move yet?"

**Kenji: **"No, Zikini's hit me several more times. Good thing that I had all my charka went I hit Yalki, she won't be able to move until the day after tomorrow."

**Akio: **"Next time: One the Ropes! Kenji's New Technique."

**Kenji: **"C'mon….MOVE!"


	9. Chapter 9

The clangs of metal rang out through the forest. Blood was splattered across trees. In the middle of a small clearing Rezeie and Akio clashed with kunai. Sense Kenji had been frozen in place Akio and Hibiki had been fighting the two remaining mist genin for seventeen hours straight. All four genin were bloody, beaten, bruised, and tired.

*** On the Ropes! Kenji's New Technique!***

"Why don't they just give up and go after a different team?" asked Hibiki.

"Because, we've all drained too much chakra, by the time we recover it'll be too late," replied Akio. "They won't have enough time to rest and build up their chakra again. They'll have to take our scroll or risk not advancing."

"Kenji, can you move yet?" asked Hibiki.

'No. Zikini hit me with that jutsu again a while back. I'm frozen stiff again," replied Kenji.

"Good thing their teammate can't move yet either," replied Akio, panting heavily. "This battle will end soon; I'm almost out of chakra."

"Me too, and it looks like so are they," remarked Hibiki.

Then, Rezeie charged forward. Akio blocked her attack as the two continued to slam the Kunais into each other. One hit after another as sparks flew through the air. Akio attempted to kick her in the stomach, but she ducked out of the way. Then, Rezeie spun around, with one foot out, tripping Akio. As she drove her kunai down for the kill Akio kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into a tree. Then, with Akio back on his feet, he pulled out a shuriken and threw it straight towards Rezeie. Zikini, however, blocked it at the last second. Then, Zikini charged towards Akio. Akio threw his kunai, but again Zikini blocked it. Before he could react Zikini punched Akio in the face, sending him flying into a tree. Rezeie had now recovered and was on her feet.

"That…leaves…one…"panted Zikini.

"Let's…double team her…then…we'll take the…scroll…with ease," remarked Rezeie. Then, both girls pulled out Kunais and charged Hibiki. Rezeie reached Hibiki first, but Hibiki was just so drained all she could do as throw her right arm up to block. The kunai dug into her forearm deep. Rezeie then slammed a fist full force into Hibiki's stomach, making her cough up blood. With Hibiki on all fours, Zikini finally reached the two and kicked Hibiki in the side.

"_I…I don't have enough chakra to perform any of my Earth style Jutsu! Why didn't I think of using them before?" _Hibiki thought as she began to cry. She slammed a fist on the ground and once again, rose to her feet.

"Look who still wants to play!" snapped Zikini pulling out seven kunai. "Now die!"

Hibiki rose to her feet as the kunai came towards her.

"NO!"

Hibiki looked up to see Akio, who was barely on his feet, running towards her. He threw her out of the way and took all seven kunai in the back and legs. With that, Akio hit the ground, bleeding badly.

"Akio!" screamed Hibiki as she got back to her feet. Akio, however, unconscious.

"You…you've always been such a hotshot, so ready to prove yourself. But, you didn't do this to be the hero…not this time," Hibiki said as she began to cry. "For once, you didn't care what happened to you, or how you looked."

"Oh, enough with the water works!" snapped Zikini. Hibiki's sadness was replaced with rage. She charged forward at the two genin, with the intent to kill. She took out a hand-sized Shuriken and threw it towards Rezeie, who easily blocked it. Then, Hibiki pulled out a Kunai and threw it towards Rezeie, who again blocked it.

"C'mon girly, so us what you got!" snapped Rezeie. Hibiki got in close and launched a kick at Rezeie. Rezeie put up her arms to block, but at the last second Hibiki swung around and kicked Zikini across the face, sending her to the ground. Then, a fist launched firmly on Rezeie's nose, sending her flying as well. Hibiki landed back on her feet, panting heavily.

"These things are like cock roaches, they just keep getting back up!" snapped Zikini.

"No mater, two are down, and that leaves one!" snapped Rezeie.

***Kenji***

"_Alright, C'mon…move!" _Snapped Kenji, and to his surprise, he felt his fingers on his left hand move. "_Yes! Now, let's see here... looks like I can move my left hand, wrist, elbow, and shoulder…still nothing form my right arm. I have both knees moving! Good, good! Neck, and looks like that's it…neck, knees, and an arm. I'll mange."_

Kenji reached across his body to his tool pouch and removed a kunai. Then, he placed it in his mouth. Swinging his arm forward caused his body to topple over. He slammed his hand off the ground and sent himself into the air. He landed down on Rezeie's face, sending her into the ground.

"Hibiki, take care of Akio…I'll handle them," stated Kenji as he slid across the ground to her side.

"Zikini!" snapped Rezeie as she recovered.

'I don't have enough chakra, though he doesn't seem to have full control over his body yet…we can still win!" snapped Zikini in response. Hibiki began to take care of Akio's wounds. Kenji kicked himself into the air, using his knees, and attacked. Slicing repeatedly at Zikini, cutting her across the face, chest, and stomach several times, before finally throwing himself into the air and slamming her with both legs. Zikini was down for the count. Rezeie however, had now recovered and attacked, Kenji barely being able to dodge with only his knees to move him out of the way. Hibiki finished bandaging up Akio and saw Kenji was slowly losing the battle. Then studied the land and quickly came up with a plan. Going through a series of hand signs she began to gather what remained of her chakra.

"Earth style! Giant Earthquake Jutsu!"

The ground beneath Rezeie and Kenji erupted, sending both fighters flying backwards and hitting the ground. Rezeie was down, and unconscious. Kenji slid backwards on his stomach, barely coconscious.

"That's it…I…need to rest…" Hibiki finally could not stay awake and passed out. Kenji began to get up and found he could once again move his right arm.

"_I can use Jutsu again, but I'm so tired, and I can't move my legs…this thing might just be a draw."_

Then, the worst thing possible happened. Yalki appeared out of the trees, completely free of her paralysis.

"_Damn! She's back!" _thought Kenji as he slowly pulled himself forward. "_I only have one option…I need to use that Jutsu. But, it needs blood sacrifice, where am I gonna find enough blood in time."_

Yalki began to search through Akio, trying to find the scroll, as Kenji reached into his back pouch and removed a scroll. Placing it in his mouth e bit down as hard as he could until his gums began to bleed. Then, he slowly went through hand signs as Yalki finished her search of Akio. Kenji placed a hand over his mouth and a seal appeared.

"_Now!" _

Though his voice was muffled by his hand and the scroll Yalki could still make out the words as Kenji activated his Jutsu.

"Ninja art! Summoning Jutsu! Demon Bugs of Blood!"

Kenji removed the hand from his mouth as blood red bugs shot out of his throat, where they had been summoned. The bugs quickly swarmed onto Rezeie, Yalki, and Zikini. Rezeie was awoken by the suddenness of the bugs eating away at her flesh, chakra, and blood. Kenji threw the bloody scroll aside in order to speak more clearly.

"I'll stop my bugs for five seconds! Put down your scroll and leave during that time! If you don't I'll have my bugs kill you! Then, I'll take your scroll anyways!"

"What do we do?" screamed Yalki.

"Leave the scroll! If we don't he'll just kill us and take the scroll anyways! We don't have enough chakra to fight! We need to escape and rest! We'll find a different group and take their scroll!" snapped Rezeie in response.

"Wise choice," stated Kenji now on his knees. The bugs dispersed as Yalki collected the unconscious Zikini and Rezeie put down their scroll.

"_Perfect, a fire scroll_," thought Kenji. The mist women took off into the trees and the bugs brought the scroll over to Kenji. Then, the bugs disappeared. Kenji crawled over to Hibiki and Akio.

"Akio, Akio get up," said Kenji as he shook Akio's ribcage. Akio awoke slowly and rolled over to look at Kenji.

"I got their scroll, we need to get to the tower now," stated Kenji. Akio nodded.

"I'll carry Hibiki," stated Akio. Kenji nodded and the two got to their feet (Kenji now having complete control over all of his body) and they took off into the forest. Akio holding Hibiki over his shoulder.

"We can't stop…we'll just have to rest at the tower!" stated Kenji.

"I know, let's just get their fast!" replied Akio.

***Sora***

Sora had decided that she couldn't wait for her two companions to awaken, so she had gone straight to the tower with them asleep. She was only a kilometer away now.

"_Daisuke" _she thought to herself. "_If only you knew…"_

Just then, Daisuke awoke. Sora stopped and set him down.

"What happened?" asked Daisuke.

"Mai used her pain eyes on you and then destroyed the Konoha team," replied Sora.

"What happened to Mai?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know what came over her, but she passed out after she took their scroll. We're not that far from the tower now," replied Sora.

"Oh," replied Daisuke.

"C'mon, let's keep moving," stated Sora as she picked up Mai. Daisuke nodded and they took off once again.

***Sharku***

Sharku, Morimoto and Zinu were about two kilometers away from the tower.

"Sharku, what's the plan…we still don't have a scroll!" snapped Morimoto.

"We'll just camp out at the tower and wait for a team with both scrolls," replied Sharku.

"Don't you think that every team will have thought of that?" asked Zinu.

'Yes, they will have," replied Sharku. 'We'll just have to outsmart them."

"And how do we do that?" asked Morimoto.

'You're the genius, figure it out," replied Sharku. The trio arrived in a clearing and Zinu stopped in his tracks.

"Stop!" he cried. Morimoto and Sharku halted and turned around.

"What's up?" asked Sharku.

"Something's wrong," remarked Zinu

"Yeah, I feel it too," replied Morimoto.

"You guys and your twin telepathy," joked Sharku. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong here," replied Zinu. Then, the team was back-to-back in a triangular formation with Kunais out. Out of the shadows of the forest emerged Shokin Grazie, a grass genin. Not only that, but there was at least a hundred clones of Shokin all in the trees.

"This isn't good," stated Sharku.

"I know," replied Morimoto.

"C'mon, we take 'em," stated Zinu. The hundreds of Shokin took out Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon.

"We're in trouble," stated Zinu. Then the hundreds of Shokin leapt from the tree branches at once, attacking simultaneously.

***Sharku, Zinu, and Morimoto will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Zinu: **"Oh man, one hundred of these grass genin and they mean business."

**Sharku: **"Don't worry; we can take 'em."

**Morimoto: **"Don't worry guys, I've got a plan."

**Sharku: **"Didn't I just say not to worry?"

**Morimoto: **"Next time: The Unbeatable Method! Grass vs. Lightning!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Something's wrong," remarked Zinu

"Yeah, I feel it too," replied Morimoto.

"You guys and your twin telepathy," joked Sharku. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but something's wrong here," replied Zinu. Then, the team was back-to-back in a triangular formation with Kunais out. Out of the shadows of the forest emerged Shokin Grazie, a grass genin. Not only that, but there was at least a hundred clones of Shokin all in the trees.

"This isn't good," stated Sharku.

"I know," replied Morimoto.

"C'mon, we take 'em," stated Zinu. The hundreds of Shokin took out Kunai, Shuriken, and Senbon.

"We're in trouble," stated Zinu. Then the hundreds of Shokin leapt from the tree branches at once, attacking simultaneously.

***The Unbeatable Method! Grass vs. Lightning!***

Sharku was the first to react; quickly he went through several hand signs.

"Lightning style: Thunder dragon Jutsu!"

Sparks began to fly off of Sharku's hands. Then, a dragon like creature made of electricity rose from his hands and began to attack the grass genin copies. Then, something happened, all of the clones turned into water.

"Water clones! That means the real one is close!" cried Morimoto. A few dozens clones made it past the dragon and were now chagrining on the ground. Zinu and Morimoto began to slice and dice with Kunais and shuriken. However, for every two they cut down, three more attacked. They managed to keep their defense for four minutes, but this severely drained Sharku's chakra. Then, another wave of Shokin attacked.

"C'mon Zinu!" snapped Morimoto, who began to do hands signs.

"Right!" replied Zinu who was now doing similar hand signs.

'Ninja art: Magnet Jutsu!" they cried and Morimoto floated into the air. He landed on Zinu's back, almost like he was being pulled there.

"Good, now that you've been magnetized to my back, we'll be able to fight more efficiently, and watch each other's backs," stated Zinu.

"Save the jokes for later," snapped Morimoto. The Shokin clones attacked, but Morimoto and Zinu managed to hold them back. Sharku released his thunder dragon and tried a different method; simple Taijutsu.

***In the trees***

"They're starting to turn the tides," commented Gigutui.

"It doesn't matter, just continue to take in everything," snapped Likli.

"The main problem is that magnet Jutsu the wonder twins have," remarked Gigutui. "Know a way around it?"  
"That's how it works. Shokin attacks, we watch from a distance. You take in what happens, tell em the problems and I find ways around them," stated Likli.

"Our little unbeatable method," remarked Gigutui.

***Back on the ground***

All three lightning genin panted heavily as they looked around at all of the water that was once clones. None of them noticed as the water slowly crept away until it was nearly too late.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Morimoto, beginning a series of hands signs. Just as the dragon had fully formed Morimoto placed both hands on the ground. "Lightning style: Thunder Wave Jutsu!"

An electrical current shot through the ground and hit the water dragon, which exploded when the force became too much. The explosion sent all three lightning genin flying back up against trees.

'Now!" cried Likli.

"Ninja Art: Grass Maze Jutsu!"

The grass around the recovering genin grew extensively up, until they couldn't see over it or through it.

"_A trap!" _thought Morimoto. "_And we fell for it!" _

Likli and Gigutui approached a now revealed Shokin.

"Good work," stated Likli as he placed his hand on Shokin shoulder. "Split up, we each get a genin, find the scroll and get out quick."

Shokin and Gigutui nodded. The three genin moved forward and slipped through the tall grass into the maze.

***Zinu***

Zinu was moving slowly through the maze.

"_Is this Genjutsu?" _thought Zinu.

"Ninja art: Tree Bind Jutsu!"

Zinu was caught off guard as a tree behind him suddenly latched it's bark onto him and forced him right up against the trunk.

"Wood release!" snapped Zinu. "This one has a Kekkei Genkai!"

Shokin emerged from the grass. An evil smile adorned his face.

"Good job, kid. Now tell me who has the scroll," ordered Shokin. Then, he snapped his fingers. "I could just have this tree squeeze you until you explode, then, I can search your mutilated body for the scroll."

"You're just forgetting one thing," snapped Zinu, with a smile on his face.

"What's that?"

"This! Ninja art: Blinding Flash Jutsu!" cired Zinu. The section of the maze those two stood in lit up.

"Ahhh!" cried Shokin. When the flash cleared Shokin's sight was still recovering and Zinu was still in the tree. "You little! Crush him!"

The tree began to squeeze, but then, a puff of smoke exploded from Zinu. Left it his place was a log.

"Substitution Jutsu! That's what the flash was for!" snapped Shokin. Footsteps caused Shokin to whip around. Behind him stood Likli.

"What happened?" asked Likli.

"He got away," snapped Shokin.

"As did mine," remarked Likli.

"That means that they can get the drop on us now, doesn't it?" stated Shokin.

'It does," replied Likli who grabbed Shokin by the neck.

"Ninja art: thunder wave Jutsu," whispered Likli. Before he could react Shokin was on the ground, stunned.

With a puff of smoke, Likli turned into Morimoto.

"Idiot," remarked Morimoto as he began to search for the scroll. "No sign of it…that means that Gigutui guy must have it…it's all up to Sharku now."

***Sharku***

"Zinu! Morimoto!" cried Sharku as he wandered through the maze. "Morimoto! Zinu!"

"Sharku!" cried Zinu in response. Sharku looked to his left to see Zinu towards him.

"Zinu, good to see you," remarked Sharku.

"You too, you seen Morimoto?" asked Zinu.

"He'd be standing next to me if I had," replied Sharku.

"True," stated Zinu. "Think he's okay? You don't think those ninja got to him."

Without warning, Sharku tripped Zinu and slammed him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" cried Zinu.

'You are not! Zinu!" snapped Sharku.

'Of course I am," retaliated Zinu.

'No you're not! The real Zinu would've never thought his brother was in trouble!" snapped Sharku.

"Can you blame me, these Grass genin are tough!" snapped Zinu.

'Yes, but no matter how bad a mission or battle might seem, Zinu always has full confidence in his brother's abilities! The real Zinu wouldn't've even had that thought!" snapped Sharku.

'You know your teammates well," stated Zinu as he transformed into Gigutui. "Too bad I'm gonna have to take that scroll from you! Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

The water that had lain forgotten suddenly rushed towards Sharku. Sharku leapt into the air and landed on some grass as the water crashed into the ground.

"_This is gonna be though," _thought Sharku.

"C'mon kid! Let's dance!" snapped Gigutui.

"So, what are you supposed to be anyways?" asked Sharku.

"What do you mean?" asked Gigutui.

"Are you the team's leader, weapons expert, chakra Genius?" asked Sharku.

"If you must know kid I'm the brains of my team!"

"Then why didn't you notice the paper bomb on your back?"

"The what?"

*Boom!*

With Gigutui unconscious Sharku managed to get the scroll he needed.

"Sharku!" cried Morimoto as he arrived. "I saw the explosion."

"What's your favorite food?" asked Sharku.

'I get it, need to make sure it's the real me… Salad, no tomatoes; and you?"

"Pan seared Dumplings."

"And mine would be Chicken Lo Main, extra Soy sauce,' stated Zinu as he arrived on the scene.

"Alright, we're all how we say we are," stated Sharku. "Let's get out of here before these guys regroup and recover."

Morimoto nodded; then he went ridged and hit the ground. Twelve kunai stuck in his back.

'Morimoto!" cried Sharku. Zinu and Sharku looked up to see Shokin and Likli.

"Give us the scrolls! And we won't hurt you to bad," stated Likli.

"Never!"cried Sharku. Sharku took a look around, both and Zinu were both badly beaten from their fight with the clones. Both of them were bleeding all over and Sharku had to admit his right arm wasn't feeling so good. They were both low on chakra.

"Fine then!" snapped Likli. "Ninja art: Once Blades!"

Likli threw a scroll into the air, out of it; he unsealed possibly one thousand kunai. All of them went straight towards Zinu and Sharku.

"Run!" cired Sharku. Zinu picked up Morimoto and they made a break for it. They just made it out of his range. Both panted for a moment and then felt a sharp pain. Sharku turned his head and saw three kunai stuck in his back and four in Zinu's.

"Zinu…take care of Morimoto, I'm gonna get rid of these guys," stated Sharku as he began his hand signs. Likli and Shokin were now on the ground and charging.

"Lightning style: Thunder dragon Jutsu!"

The dragon launched from Sharku's hands, straight at the two Grass genin, who were trapped by the grass around them. It made full contact with both of them, and swept up the unconscious Gigutui with them. Sending them flying over the tree line.

Sharku coughed up some blood then turned to his companions.

"C'mon, let's get to the tower," stated Zinu. They pulled the Kunais out of each other and Morimoto's backs. Then, the each placed one of Morimoto's hands over their shoulders and leapt into the trees.

***Day Three***

"Ninja art: Blood water Jutsu!"

With all three ninja frozen in place Rezeie, Yalki, and Zikini freely raided their belongs and found the scroll they were looking for.

***Zixin***

Tredge stood over the three unconscious genin as Arabi raided their belongs.

'Found it!" she screamed.

"Good, now let's get out of here," stated Zixin and they leapt into the trees.

***Noh***

Noh arrived at the tower a little ashamed of himself.

"Hey, there you are," stated Airi. 'We've been waiting for you."

Noh looked up to see Hikari and Airi emerging from some bushes nearby.

"Sorry," stated Noh glumly.

"Did you get a scroll?" asked Airi.

"No," replied Noh.

"Good thing we did," snapped Airi.

"Well good!" snapped Noh. "Let's just get inside already!"

Noh walked by both of them and went inside the doors.

"Was it something I said?" asked Airi.

'I don't know," replied Hikari.

The two girls followed Noh inside. They found a room with an inscription on it. Airi glanced over it once and figured it out.

"Alright it's talking about Earth and Heaven. Heaven being spiritual and Earth being physical. If you lack earthly qualities, then you need to train your bodies. If you lack Heavenly qualities, Noh, then you need to train your mind. Okay I get it, we need open both scrolls at the same time," stated Airi.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Noh.

"What else should we do?" replied Airi. Ari handed Hikari the fire scroll and the two girls opened them.

"Summoning Jutsu!" cried Noh. "Toss the scrolls!"

The girls through the scrolls across the room. A puff of smoke exploded from the scrolls and out of the smoke came Iruka sensei.

"Hello guys," stated Iruka.

"Hey Sensei," stated Noh.

"I'm guessing you're here to explain that saying to us," remarked Airi.

"Sharp as ever Airi," stated Iruka.

"I already figured it out," replied Airi.

"Oh," Iruka seemed slightly taken back by this. "Oaky, well, then go on through…my work here is done."

"What work," remarked Airi as she walked by. Iruka just grunted at that comment. The three genin reached a large open area with eight other genin teams standing inside.

"Wow," stated Noh.

"I know," added Airi.

***Meanwhile***

"Lady Tsunade," stated Genma Shiranui as he came into her quarters.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade. "If you're here to say I'm late to meet the new arrivals, I'm almost ready."

"Now it's not that…it's just, you've got to see this, it's about the finalists!" snapped Genma. Tsunade quickly followed Genma out into the exhibition area. There she saw nine teams, nothing more.

"Alright I'm' seeing nine teams. What's so special about that?" asked Tsunade.

'My lady, it is only day three of the second exam," Genma reminded her. A look of awe crossed Tsunade's face.

"That's…that's amazing!" she stated.

"Not only that, but when this exam began there were fifty-four candidates, which means eighteen teams. Count how many there are now."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine. Which means that..."

"Yes," stated Genma, "For the first time in sixty seven years every pair of scrolls has been found and returned. These aren't our usual candidates."

"No, there's defiantly something special here," remarked Tsunade. "Alright, sense you're the proctor, tell them about the preliminaries. Then, once it's over I'll explain the third round to them."

"He's not the proctor this," remarked a voice. "I am."

'Really?" inquired Tsunade. "You volunteered?"

"Yeah, what's so shocking about it?" snapped the Chunin.

'Just wouldn't expect that from you… I remember you weren't even happy when I promoted You, but whatever."

Tsunade began to walk over other the other Jonin and proctors.

"Take it away Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stepped forward with a smirk, looking over the twenty-seven hopeful genin, knowing only half would advance.

***Ryuko, Terrance, and Shikamaru will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Terrance: **"What? Sudden death elimination, that's not fair!"

**Shikamaru: **"Too bad kid, besides, it's not my fault all the scrolls got returned!"

**Ryuko: **"C'mon Terrance, this'll be fun….Oh Come on! I'm in the first match?"

**Terrance: **"Next time: Kunoichi Trouble! Sudden Death Elimination!"

**Ryuko: **"Crap, crap, crap-crap!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes," stated Genma, "For the first time in sixty seven years every pair of scrolls has been found and returned. These aren't our usual candidates."

"No, there's defiantly something special here," remarked Tsunade. "Alright, sense you're the proctor, tell them about the preliminaries. Then, once it's over I'll explain the third round to them."

"He's not the proctor this," remarked a voice. "I am."

'Really?" inquired Tsunade. "You volunteered?"

"Yeah, what's so shocking about it?" snapped the Chunin.

'Just wouldn't expect that from you… I remember you weren't even happy when I promoted You, but whatever."

Tsunade began to walk over other the other Jonin and proctors.

"Take it away Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stepped forward with a smirk, looking over the twenty-seven hopeful genin, knowing only half would advance.

***Next time: Kunoichi Trouble! Sudden Death Elimination!***

"Alright could I have everyone's attention!" snapped Shikamaru. "Due to the overflow of qualifying genin we're going to have to have preliminary matches to decide who moves on to the finals."

"I get it," whispered Terrance. "The final exam is to test our ninja ability."

'Also!" continued Shikamaru. 'If any of you wish to drop out now you may. IF you do drop out your team does not have to leave as well.'

Sharku turned to Morimoto, who was barely standing.

"You need to drop out,' stated Sharku. "You lost too much blood."

"Your right, I can't believe those grass genin are here too," snapped Morimoto as he raised his hand.

"You may go," stated Shikamaru. Sharku looked to his right; the grass genin must've ambushed a different team because there they were, standing only a few feet away.

"Alright then, anybody else?" asked Shikamaru. "Okay then, these matches will be decided at random by the board behind me. Also, these matches are sudden death elimination…and for some of you that might be an emphasis on the word: death."

Noh was a little scared now. "_We could die in these matches and no one would care_,' he thought.

'Now then, after the first match is selected all non-selected genin will wait on the walk ways above until you are picked; you will also have your Jonin instructors with you. Now then, let's begin."

The board roared to life as it quickly filed through the twenty-six names.

"_I want another chance to fight Zixin_," thought Noh.

"_I want a shot at one of those grass genin, they're gonna pay_," thought Zinu.

Then, the board stopped one two names.

''The first match? Seriously," said Ryuko.

"Don't mess this up," stated Terrance.

"Would the two selected please step forward," ordered Shikamaru. Ryuko and Akarui made their ways through the crowd and out into the area between the genin and Shikamaru.

"Ryuko Iwano and Akarui Ikiru, do either of you have objections to this match?"

"Hope," stated Akarui.

"Umm, no," Ryuko stated slowly.

"Alright then, once the area is cleared you may begin your match," stated Shikamaru.

***Walkways***

Terrance, Kari, and their Sensei: Kieko Lui found a place and stopped there. Their sensei was a tall woman who wore the standard Iwagarkure flak jacket and had long black, curly hair.

"Do you think Ryuko has a chance?" asked Kari.

"Possibly, he'll think of something," replied Kieko.

"Begin!" cried Shikamaru. Akarui put her right hand to her left elbow and pointed it at the ground. Then, her forearm and hand began to glow.

"_What is she doing?" _thought Ryuko. Akarui charged as Ryuko took out a kunai.

'Ryuko! Dodge that! Cried Kari.

Ryuko didn't think twice as he leapt out of the way. Akarui's hand slid across hand, which cut open.

'What, what was that?" asked Ryuko.

"It's a medical Jutsu, like a scalpel made out of chakra! Come one, you idiot! Think!" snapped Terrance.

"Terrance! No need to be so hard on Ryuko!" snapped Kieko.

"Alright then, let's go!" snapped Ryuko as he charged forward. Akarui blocked his kunai attack then, launched her hand at Ryuko. Ryuko ducked out of the way and tried again, but Akarui tripped up his legs and got him on his back. Then, she jumped on top of him and slammed her arm at him; he caught it at the last moment in both hands. He was now holding the chakra hand, by the wrist, only an inch away from his face. He moved his head to the left as it slammed into the ground, cutting through the floor. He repeated this process several times.

"_What now? I can't just dodge and evade forever!" _Ryuko thought.

"Come on Ryuko, you stupid idiot!" Terrance's words echoed across the room. Then, they hit Ryuko. He thought for a moment and remembered everything cruel Terrance had ever said to him:

"Stupid idiot! Dumbass, you could've gotten me killed! You idiot, don't you ever think anything through! What the hell, you could've killed me you idiot! Stupid! Dumbass! Idiot! You blockhead, did somebody hit you with a rock! You idiot, don't you ever do anything like that again! Stupid…don't you ever think anything through?"

In one moment all of Ryuko's hidden aggression came forward. He turned his head and scowled at Terrance.

"I think you broke his rage," stated Kari looking into Ryuko's eyes.

The next moment, Akarui's arm was swing down again. Once again, Ryuko moved his head out of the way. This time, whoever, he slammed his elbow into her arm while it was stuck in the ground. With a disturbingly audible "Crack" noise, it broke. Akarui Screamed in pain as Ryuko pulled his legs up to his stomach and kicked her up into the air. He got to his feet and leapt after her. He grabbed her by the leg and spun her around several times before throwing her across the room towards the hand symbol statue. Then, he sent several kunai, slamming into her clothing and pinning her against the hand sign. Ryuko hit the ground on his legs and grabbed his right elbow with his left hand.

'So, you charge chakra into your hand to make your attacks more effective?" asked Ryuko. "Well, try this one for size!"

Ryuko took off across the room at full force and launched a fist covered in charka straight into Akarui's abdomen. A dust cloud erupted as he made contact with her. When the dust cleared Akarui was on the ground, uncurious and bleeding. Ryuko was panting heavily and glaring at Terrance.

"He's coming for you next. I think he's finally had enough of you insulting him and putting him down," remarked Kari.

Shikamaru nonchalantly walked over and examined Akarui. After a moment he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Because…*yawn*…because his opponent can no longer battle the winner is: Ryuko," stated Shikamaru gesturing to Ryuko.

"Yes!" cired Ryuko as he put a fist into the air before returning to his teammates and sensei.

"Good job Ryuko," commented Kieko.

"Yeah, good job," chuckled Kari. Terrance just stayed silent. Ryuko glared at him before turning to see who would be fighting next.

"_You'd better win your match too Terrance because I'm coming for you," _Thought Ryuko.

***Daisuke and Sora will narrate the preview for the next Chapter***

**Sora: **"Daisuke, you've always been so strong and not afraid."

**Daisuke: **"Sora, you say something?"

**Sora **"What me? Nothing."

**Daisuke: **"Okay then."

**Sora: **"Next time: Fire and Water! Sora rises!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Because…*yawn*…because his opponent can no longer battle the winner is: Ryuko," stated Shikamaru gesturing to Ryuko.

"Yes!" cired Ryuko as he put a fist into the air before returning to his teammates and sensei.

"Good job Ryuko," commented Kieko.

"Yeah, good job," chuckled Kari. Terrance just stayed silent. Ryuko glared at him before turning to see who would be fighting next.

"_You'd better win your match too Terrance because I'm coming for you," _Thought Ryuko.

***Fire and Water! Sora rises!***

The board once again began to filter through the names. All genin expect Ryuko seemed tense. Then, it stopped.

"Yes!" said Sora.

"Congrates just beat her," remarked Mai. Daisuke simply put his thumb up.

"Ooh, a Waterfall genin," remarked Rezeie. "Guess I won't be fighting that Hyuga."

Sora and Rezeie moved into the middle area. Sora seemed easy going while Rezeie was slightly tenser.

"_I've never seen this one in action_," thought Rezeie. "_Just gonna have to improvise, I guess."_

Shikamaru took a look at both of the opponents, studying them carefully.

"_Oh man, what a drag. Only match two and already we have a girl versus girl fight…this won't be pretty," _thought Shikamaru as he raised a hand. "Begin!"

"Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!"

Rezeie barely had time to jump out of the way as the fire roared towards her.

"Whadda ya know looks like Rezeie hit the jackpot," remarked Yalki.

"No you don't!" cried Sora as she used her Pyro-kinesis to make the flames follow Rezeie. Rezeie had to move fast, barely landing on one place before having to move again or be burned. However, the fire's strength began to die down. As it did Rezeie through several kunai at Sora. Sora barely managing to duck underneath them.

"Ninja art: Heavy water Jutsu!"

Out of nowhere a torrent of water crashed down into Sora, sending her flying back into the statue, breaking it even more.

"No," Sora moaned as she tried to stand up.

"Too bad, girly. Looks like your fire is no match for y water," cackled Rezeie.

"Fire ball Jutsu!"

"Heavy Water Jutsu!"

***Flashback***

Sora, only around six, was wandering around her village when two men approached her. They both carried swords with them.

"Hey there, we lost our puppy in the woods over there, could you help us find him?" asked one of the men. Sora had actually been on her way to practice her Pyro-kinesis , but a puppy was lost!"

"Of course!" cried Sora.

***One hour later***

Both men lay dead on the ground, Sora's fires raged uncontrollably in the village's crop supply and Sora was crying like a baby.

***Skip Ahead a Few Years***

Sora is on all fours, crying and bleeding as some school bullies loom over her.

"C'mon girly, use your powers. Like you did when you burned down our crops!" snapped te obvious leader.

"_If I use my powers, I'll be expelled from the academy!" _thought Sora as she continued to cry.

"Leave her alone!" snapped Daisuke as he rushed over to her side. Sora began to stare up at Daisuke in awe.

"C'mon, let's get out of her," suggested one of the bullies.

"Yeah, if this creeps defending her we'd better go!" stated another. Daisuke turned to Sora as the bullies ran away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Sora, wiping the tears from her face. Daisuke extended out a hand and helped Sora to her feet. She blushed a deep red.

***Present Day***

The water and fire continued to clash on and off.

"_Daisuke, you've always been so strong. You've never cared about what people thought of you, or how they treated you. Maybe that's why I love you. But, right now, I need your strength to defeat her!"_

Sora screamed as she forced her flames past the water defense and into Rezeie's chest. Rezeie flew backwards across the room, sliding across the ground.

"C'mon Sora! You can win this!" cried Daisuke. Sora blushed slightly as she removed a kunai form her pouch. Rezeie was on one knee as Sora approached her.

"Alright, Forfeit the match, you have no chance of winning!" snapped Sora.

"That's what you think. Ninja art: Acid rain Jutsu!"

The water that lay forgotten shot into the air before coming back down, heading straight for Sora. I made contact on her back.

"_It burns!" _thought Sora as she screamed out in pain.

"Sora!" cried Daisuke. Sora fell to all fours as the rain stopped.

"Now then girly. You must never remember this," Rezeie kicked her in the side, dropping her to the ground. "Water will always beat fire!"

Rezeie kicked Sora several times before pulling out a kunai.

"Sora! Get up!" cried Daisuke.

'Now, die!" screamed Rezeie. Sora spun around, tripping Rezeie and launching herself into the air. Rezeie fell onto her back as Sora landed on her feet and slid across the room.

"_Man, this battle is intense!" _thought Shikamaru.

"_Hmm, the over village's ninja are good fighters," _Tsunade thought. "_I wonder what the three teams form my village will have to offer."_

"Ninja art: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Half ht room lit up in flames as Sora attempted to roast Rezeie.

"_This heat is intense!" _Thought Daisuke as he shielded his face from the heat. "_Sora must really want to win!"_

As the flames settled Sora went down on one knee, panting. She was extremely low on Chakra.

"No! No way!" cried Shikamaru.

Sora looked up and froze with fear. Standing in front of her, covered in a thin covering of water, was Rezeie. She stood there without a signal burn on her.

"Alright girly. You want to play hard ball? I'll give you hard ball!" snapped Rezeie.

"Ninja art: Acid Rain Jutsu!"

The water shot towards Sora, who was frozen with fear.

"Sora! Move!" cried Daisuke. She didn't.

Sora collapsed to the ground as the acid rain stopped. Shikamaru appeared and began to look her over.

"Because her opponent is unable to continue the winner is: Rezeie," stated Shikamaru.

"No," Daisuke stated quietly. The Medical-nin arrived and placed Sora on a stretcher.

"Alright, we will now begin selection for the third match!" cried Shikamaru. Daisuke scowled at the two remaining mist women.

"_Just let me fight on of them!" _he thought fiercely. The board stopped on two names.

"Kenji Michi and Arabi Niete please step forward!" commanded Shikamaru. Kenji and Arabi arrived in the middle.

"You may begin when ready."

"This'll be easy," remarked Kenji.

"Really, how so?" asked Arabi.

"You clearly lack any damaging Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and your body is too small to cause any damage with Taijutsu," stated Kenji. "IN the end this battle is mine."

Arabi's face began to twist with anger.

***Twenty seconds later***

Every ninja in the room was struck with terror. Kenji Michi was on the ground bloody and broken. Arabi stood over him, not a scratch in sight. Shikamaru too scared to even approach Kenji's unconscious state.

"_Man, I knew it! These girls are crazy!" _thought Shikamaru. Arabi threw a glance in his direction and Shikamaru hid behind his clip board.

"Because her opponent can no longer continue the winner is: Arabi!" cried Shikamaru. Arabi smiled then returned to her teammates.

"What, what just happened?" asked Noh.

"That was disturbing," stated Airi.

"A-alright, we will now begin selection for the fourth match!" cried Shikamaru. "_Please don't be another all female match!"_

The board began to spin as every genin watched with anticipation.

***Akio and Hashiru will narrate the preview for the next chapter!***

**Akio: **"Plasma Release? I've never even heard of that!"

**Hashiru: **"It's a rare form of Nature Transformation that only Marcus can do…or he's the only person I've ever seen do it."

**Akio: **"Man, Hibiki, she won't even be able to get in close with all those longer range attacks!"

**Hashiru: ** "Next time: Plasma Release! Hibiki's toughest challenge yet!"

**Akio: **"C'mon Hibiki!"


	13. Chapter 13

"A-alright, we will now begin selection for the fourth match!" cried Shikamaru. "_Please don't be another all female match!"_

***Plasma Release! Hibiki's toughest challenge yet!***

The board began to spin.

"Do you think Kenji is alright?" asked Akio.

"I'm sure he's fine," replied Hibiki. "I just don't wouldn't want to go up against that girl's teammates."

"Agreed," replied Akio. The board stopped.

"Shokin Grazie and Zikini Inone please step forward," stated Shikamaru. "Begin."

"Ninja art, blood water Jutsu!" Shokin froze in place instantly.

"This match goes to Zikini Inone," stated Shikamaru. "_Damn! That was quick the match was over in mere seconds! These girls are crazy!"_

"Wow, did you see that, it only took her like five seconds!" snapped Akio.

"Yeah, that's two wins for hidden mist," remarked Hibiki. "I don't think I'd want to up against their teammate either."

"Agreed," stated Akio.

"We will now begin selection for the fifth match," stated Shikamaru.

"Hmmm. Ryuko, Rezeie, Arabi, and Zikini. Only one male has made it to the finals so far," stated Noh.

"Guess girl power's better," replied Airi. Noh just glared at her. "So, I'm guessing you want a match with Zixin, am I right?"

"Yeah," replied Noh. The board stopped.

"Hibiki Hayate and Marcus Kuro step forward."

Hibiki looked at her opponent carefully. Maybe it was the silver eyes, but something about him just didn't sit right with her.

"Begin!"

Both opponents stood still for a moment. Then, Hibiki made the first move, throwing a kunai straight at the shadow ninja. Marcus cut the kunai in his hand.

"C'mon now, be a tougher challenge then that, I don't want this battle to be over so soon," stated Marcus. Hibiki seemed unwavered by this threat.

"_C'mon Hibiki think! Think of a plan! You'll never make ANBU if you don't beat this kid!" _thought Hibiki as she carefully looked over Marcus. "Ninja art: clone Jutsu!"

Two more Hibiki's appeared on either side of the original. Marcus was once again unwavered.

"You can do better than that!" snapped Marcus. The three Hibiki's launched forward, each pulling out a kunai. Marcus still did not move. One went low, one to the right, and another up high. As Marcus moved to his left to dodge.

"_Perfect!_" thought Hibiki. "_The plan worked!_"

Marcus continued to move left when suddenly, he tripped over a wire.

"_Damn, I walked right into that one!_"

The three Hibiki's converged and two disappeared in a puff of smoke. The third drove her kunai down at the shadow ninja. Hibiki suddenly realized the kunai had stopped moving and looked up. Marcus had caught in his hand, which now had a cut in the palm. Marcus kicked Hibiki into the air. She spun around and slid across the floor on her feet and left hand.

Hibiki began to pant slowly. Once again she examined her opponent. Then, Hibiki felt something on her foot. She looked down to see some sort of strange clear….She couldn't even describe it! It looked like electricity, but more liquidy, almost like the sun. Without warning it shot up her leg and wrapped around her tight, she fell onto her stomach as it pulled backwards.

"What the hell is this?" cried Hibiki.

"Plasma," replied Marcus. "There's no escape for you."

Hibiki began to stab at the plasma with her kunai.

"_No, no, no!" _thought Hibiki. "_I am NOT going to lose to this creep!"_

"Keep struggling and it squeezes tighter," remarked Marcus as he approached her. "I could have the plasma blow your leg off."

Hibiki's face was struck with fear, she gasped at the thought of having her leg being squeezed until it ripped away from her body. She looked down at the plasma and followed the trail off her leg, around her body and up in Marcus's hand. She picked up her kunai and threw it at her foot. It stabbed into the plasma, severing the connection to Marcus's hand. Before it could recover, Hibiki was on her feet running to the other side of the arena; the plasma falling off her leg. She spun around and pulled her kunai up to face, readying herself for the next attack. Marcus just stood there, looking at his plasma. Then, her glared at her and Hibiki froze in fear. Marcus slowly approached her form across the field. Hibiki's hand began to press down on the kunai. Half way to Hibiki, Marcus stopped.

"Ninja art: multi-missile Jutsu!"

The plasma that lay on the ground shot into the air, aiming straight for Hibiki. She jumped and rolled out the way as the plasma hit the ground. She ran across the field as the plasma crashed down behind her. Then, one bolt of plasma snapped off her back and she was pushed to the ground. Marcus walked over to her and kicked the kunai out of reach.

"Let's finish this," snapped Marcus as he reached down for her.

"Ninja art: quicksand Jutsu!"

The ground beneath Marcus turned to mush and he began to sink. He was waist deep when it finally stopped. Hibiki got to her feet and kick Marcus in the face, his mouth began to bleed. Before she could hit him again she jumped backwards as plasma attacked her. She then noticed that the plasma was pulling Marcus out of the quicksand.

"_Damn, this kid knows a few tricks!" _thought Hibiki.

***Walkways***

"Man, what is that stuff, anyways?" asked Akio.

"Plasma, Akio, plasma," Aimi Takara, his Jonin sensei.

"Plasma?" asked Akio.

"It's a state of matter, similar to air and water. Though, I've never heard of anybody using it in Jutsu."

"It's rare," remarked Hashiru, who was standing next to them.

"Rare? What do you mean?" asked Akio.

"It's exclusive to the village hidden in the shadows, and even then, it's hard to find," stated Hashiru.

"So, it's a Kekkei Genkai?" asked Aimi.

"No, just a rare form of Jutsu," replied Hashiru.

***Arena***

Marcus was now back on solid ground. Hibiki examined the field with a watchful eye.

"_C'mon! C'mon! Doesn't this guy have a weakness?" _thought Hibiki. "_I guess I'll have to use my secret technique!" _

"Plasma style: plasma bolt Jutsu!"

Before Hibiki could react the plasma had wrapped around her and was squeezing and electrocuting her at the same time. She screamed in pain as her nerve system was being disturbed.

"C'mon, work through the pain!" screamed Hibiki. Slowly she formed the boar hand sign. Then, an even larger jolt of electricity jumped into her system.

"_Oh, man, the first guy to win sense the first match is gonna be a complete nut job!" _thought Shikamaru.

"_I wonder why Shikamaru hasn't stopped the match yet," _thought Tsunade.

Hibiki changed the boar hand sign into an Ox hand sign, and then she cried out.

"Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!"

The ground beneath Marcus suddenly began to spiral inwards on itself, taking Marcus with it. After a few seconds there was no sign of Marcus. A large chunk of the arena as now destroyed. Shikamaru walked over to the ground, stuck his hand in, and pulled out a crushed Marcus. Looking over him quickly he found that Marcus had broken both legs in that last attack.

"Because her opponent can no longer fight…or stand…the winner is: Hibiki."

"Yes! Yes! I won! I won!"

"Way to go, Hibiki!" cried Akio.

"_Well done Hibiki," _thought Aimi. "_You'll make ANBU yet."_

Hashiru arrived at the bottom of the stairs as the medical-nin took Marcus out of the arena.

"_Looks like it's all up to me now," _thought Hashiru as he watched Marcus's unconscious body leave the arena.

"Alright, we will now begin selection for the next match!" cried Shikamaru.

"So, Akio-"

"Yes Aimi sensei."

"Who do you wanna fight?"

"Uhh, I dunno."

"Well, you're gonna have to live up to what Hibiki just did."

The board continued to spin. If Akio looked carefully he could see his name go by, then it stopped.

"Yeah!" cried Zinu. "Just what I wanted!"

"Looks like I'm getting a rematch with those lightning," commented Likli.

"Zinu Kinlu and Likli Huoto…*yawn*…step forward."

Zinu and Likli met in the middle and locked eyes.

"_This time…I'm wining!" _both of them thought.

***Zinu, Likli, and Sharku will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Zinu: **"Alright grass guy, you nearly killed my brother, now, you're in some serious trouble!"

**Likli: **"Please, I know you can't do anything without that precious brother of yours."

**Zinu: **"You little!"

**Sharku: **"Don't lose focus, take him down!"

**Zinu: **"Next time: Rematch on Round Six! Zinu vs. Likli!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, we will now begin selection for the next match!" cried Shikamaru.

"So, Akio-"

"Yes Aimi sensei."

"Who do you wanna fight?"

"Uhh, I dunno."

"Well, you're gonna have to live up to what Hibiki just did."

The board continued to spin. If Akio looked carefully he could see his name go by, then it stopped.

"Yeah!" cried Zinu. "Just what I wanted!"

"Looks like I'm getting a rematch with those lightning," commented Likli.

"Zinu Kinlu and Likli Huoto…*yawn*…step forward."

Zinu and Likli met in the middle and locked eyes.

"_This time…I'm wining!" _both of them thought.

***Rematch on Round Six! Zinu vs. Likli!***

"Begin!"

Zinu was the first to react. He ripped away his yellow shirt; it hit the ground with a crash. Now his left arm was exposed and you could see the mesh tank top he apparently wore underneath his shirt.

"_Weights? He must be fast!" _thought Likli.

"_Man, Zinu, what are you doing?" _ Thought Sharku.

Zinu moved forward at disturbingly fast speed. He threw a fist at Likli as he approached but the fist was going the wrong way, the palm was coming at Likli. Then, Likli jumped back, a cut running across his face.

"What?" asked Gigutui. Attached to Zinu's left hand was a glove with senbon extending past his finger tips.

"So, that's the reason you through your jacket away?" asked Likli.

"Partly," replied Zinu, who once again, attacked at disturbing speeds. Likli just barely managing to block his attacks with his kunai. The clash of metal rang out as sparks flew through the air.

Zinu flipped backwards, landing on his feet, before running forward again.

"Ninja art: twin cyclone Jutsu!"

Two tunnels of air attacked Zinu. Much to everyone's surprise he was still moving. He was running in place in side of them.

"_Whoa! He's out running the wind!" _thought Shikamaru in awe.

"_Man, Zinu won't be able to keep this up forever!" _though Sharku as his hand squeezed the rail.

"_C'mon! Faster! Faster!"_

Slowly Zinu began to move forward.

"This, this is impossible, no one can survive this jutsu!" cried Likli.

'Too bad!" screamed Zinu as he shot forward and punched Likli so hard he flew off his feet. He crashed to the ground a few feet away. Zinu stood panting as smoke came off his body.

"_Man, he was moving so fast, he left a smoke trail," _thought Shikamaru. "_I'd love to see him race Lee."_

"_That wind cyclone took more damage than Likli thought," _Gigutui examined Zinu and saw dozens of cuts across his arms, chest, legs, and face. "_Dozens and dozens of weak spots."_

Likli was now back on his feet and looking around carefully. Zinu was still frozen in place, panting heavily.

"You're…pretty fast, kid," panted Likli as he wiped blood from his face. Zinu smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" replied Zinu.

"No, I have. That speed, takes a large toll on your chakra, it must've killed your body running through that cyclone," stated Likli. "You're body's still in shock."

Zinu began to pant a little bit heavier.

"_This guy sees everything!" _thought Zinu. "_Damn, I still can't move."_

"Add that to the dozens of cuts all over your body, especially your legs, and you won't be moving for ten more seconds. I only need three!"

The kunai came out of nowhere, but it was heading straight for Zinu.

"Move!" cired Sharku.

"I can't!" replied Zinu.

Blood splattered through the air.

"Th-there's just no way!" cried Likli. The kunai was now stuck in Zinu's left hand. Then, he shot forward at lightning fast speed. Likli jumped back, but was slashed across the chest by Zinu's senbon glove. He tripped and fell onto his back as Zinu towered over him. Then, he looked over to his jacket.

"_I'm running out of time!"_

He looked back to Likli, who was up and running. Zinu was in front of him in seconds and punched him. Likli hit the ground next to the jacket.

"_Perfect!"_

"Ninja art: Electric current Jutsu!"

"I-I can't move!" cried Likli.

"I know, the Jutsu sends my chakra through electric wiring, like the wires below us and attacks what chakra source I choose. In this case, yours. You can't move unless I clear my mind. Also, why do you think I dropped my jacket?"

"To increase your speed and get that glove."

"No, my jacket is laced with paper bombs!"

Without warning the jacket exploded. Zinu released the Jutsu.

"That was too close. I backfire is I get the same feelings and emotions you do, such as pain."

Then suddenly Zinu cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Out of the smoke emerged Likli, hurt, but still standing.

"It's a Genjutsu. The more I imagine you being crushed in my mind the more you are in real life!" snapped Likli. "I'll admit it was a good strategy you used, but I am very adaptable to any situation."

"_Zinu, no!" _thought Sharku as he squeezed the handrail.

"Alright, that's enough. He's clearly lost, you are advancing to the finals," called Shikamaru.

"Looks like the proctor saved you this time kid. But, mark my words; the next time we fight it'll be your last!"

Likli released his Jutsu and Zinu passed out. He returned to squad mate and stood silently. Sharku looked for a moment at the unconscious body that was Zinu.

"_Looks like it's down to me!" _

"We will now begin selection for the next match!"

"Hmm: Ryuko…Rezeie…Arabi…Zikini…Hibiki…and now Likli. Wow, only two of those ninja are from the hidden leaf village," stated Noh.

"Don't forget, only three leaf ninja have foughten so far," Hikari stated.

"Oh yeah, I guess."

"Man, how many matches are left?" asked Daisuke.

"Including the next one? Seven," replied Mai.

"Hmm, great, that means there are twelve other ninja we could end up fighting," stated Daisuke.

"_I just hope Maimi doesn't show up…that would be a disaster!" _thought Mai.

"Either way, there's no way we're gonna fight each other," stated Daisuke.

"Yeah, probably."

The board stopped moving.

"_Alright Terrance, you'd better win, otherwise we won't be able to fight in the finals!" _thought Ryuko.

"Finally, I thought I'd have to wait forever," stated Terrance as he leapt onto the field.

"You're up," stated Daisuke. Mai nodded and jumped onto the field.

"Mai Kamiya and Terrance Kumo," Shikamaru looked at either ninja. "_Iwa ninja versus Taki ninja, this should be pretty one sided. Water versus earth, earth wins."_

Both fighters took a ready stance. Shikamaru took a good look of both of them. Then, he raised his hand. Both ninja tensed slightly.

"Begin!"

***Mai and Maimi will narrate the preview for the next chatter***

**Mai: **"No, no, not now! Not now!"

**Maimi: **"Too bad, I'm taking over for this match!"

**Mai: **"No, just…don't hurt him!"

**Maimi: **"No promises!"

**Mai: **"Next time: Round Seven Begins! Maimi Breaks Free!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Mai Kamiya and Terrance Kumo," Shikamaru looked at either ninja. "_Iwa ninja versus Taki ninja, this should be pretty one sided. Water versus earth, earth wins."_

Both fighters took a ready stance. Shikamaru took a good look of both of them. Then, he raised his hand. Both ninja tensed slightly.

"Begin!"

***Round Seven Begins! Maimi Breaks Free!***

Terrance jumped backwards, landing a few feet away from his original spot. Mai watched slowly before feeling a pounding in her head. She grasped it and fell to her knees.

"_Let! Me! Out!" _screamed Maimi.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, no," replied Mai. She got back to her feet and pulled out a kunai. She charged at Terrance, who suddenly disappeared.

"Clone Jutsu? But how, when?" asked Mai. Then, fire erupted all around her. "Fire? He uses fire style?"

She looked around and realized she couldn't see the arena.

"No, not fire style! Release!"

A small crack of light appeared in front of her."

"_There"_ she thought and ran through it. She ran into an area full of trees, suddenly, on grabbed he and began to absorb her into its bark.

"_Another Genjutsu?" _she struggled to clasp her hands together. "_Release!"_

Once again, a flash of light appeared in front of her. This time, however, she could not move. She began to struggle for air as the tree closed tighter.

*Real World*

"What's wrong with Mai?" asked Daisuke.

"She's been caught in a Genjutsu," replied Lui Sensei, the Jonin instructor of Daisuke, Sora, and Mai.

"Mai! You need to get out of there!" cried Daisuke.

"She appears to be well aware of the Genjutsu," stated Lui. "The problem is, she can't find the way out."

"You mean she's trapped?" asked Daisuke.

"Either until she escapes or until the proctor calls the match."

*Genjutsu*

Mai continued to struggle for oxygen. Not only that; but she now feared if she blacked out the Maimi would take over.

"_Calm down, you'll think of something," _Mai continued to tell herself.

"_Just let me take over and I'll have this match one!" _snapped Maimi.

"_No! I won't let you!" _Mai cried.

"_Don't worry, I'll take over soon!" _Maimi's voice grew raspy and cold.

"No!" screamed Mai. She pulled out a kunai and ripped out of the tree trunk, running into the light. She arrived in a field of grass. Not wasting time she used release and finally reached the real world once again.

"Your little Genjutsu tactics won't work on me again!" snapped Mai as she came face to face with Terrance.

"Well then, ninja art: mud clone Jutsu!"

Three more Terrances emerged from the ground. Mai looked around as they boxed her in. She raised her kunai as they attacked. She ducked underneath the collision and stabbed one of them; it turned to mud seconds later. Two more attacked, but she mangled to slice both of them as well. Again, they turned to mud. She turned at the last one, who must be the real one. Terrance pulled out his own kunai and charged. The metal clanged and sparks flew as they collided; pulling back they repeated this action again several times. Terrance went down on one photo and spun around, tripping Mai. He pointed hi kunai at her face, but Mai punched it away and kicked him in the face, sending him toppling over. She was now back on her feet. She ran up and kicked in the stomach, he flew onto his back. She approached him, kunai in hand. However, using a similar move she used, Terrance got back onto his feet and was now engaging in a simple fist fight!

Terrance went for a low blow, but Mai blocked it, before punching him in the jaw. He then got on in the head as she hit his chest. Then, their fists bounced off each others. Both stopped ad panted. Terrance examined his knuckles; raw and bloody.

"_I'm running out of strength," _Mai thought as she panted. "_I won't be able to hold her back much longer."_

"_I need a strategy. I can't let Ryuko show me up! If that loser made it through the preliminaries then so can I!" _thought Terrance and he charged, pulling out a kunai. Mai blocked it and pushed him away, taking the kunai out of his hand.

"Come on, that all you got?" taunted Mai.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" responded Terrance. "Mud clones Jutsu!"

"Not this again," replied Mai. She threw the kunai in hand at one of the still forming clones, then, took out some shuriken and destroyed the other two. Then, she panicked; she'd lost sight of Terrance.

"Up above!"

She looked up to see Terrance only a meter or two away, kunai in hand. There was a splatter of blood and both ninja were sent flying in the opposite direction. Both stood, hunched over for a moment; neither moving a muscle.

"_Oh man, this is intense!" _thought Shikamaru. Then, Mai collapsed.

"No!" cried Daisuke.

"Yeah!" cried Kari.

"Because his opponent can no longer….huh?"

Everyone look to see Mai rising to her feet again, a large gash down her right side.

"No way, you shouldn't be able to stand!" screamed Terrance.

"Too bad, guess your aim is off!" snapped Maimi.

*Mai's Subconscious*

"_No!" _Screamed Mai as she was trapped in a see through box.

"_Too bad! You're too weak to end him!" _snapped Maimi.

"_No! No! No! Terrance, forfeit the match if you want to live!" _Screamed Mai.

*Real World*

Maimi's eyes began to glow red.

"What the-ga!"

Terrance collapsed in pain. He began to twitch on the ground and grabbed his skull.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Mai!" screamed Daisuke. "What are you doing?"

"Why is she using pain eyes?" asked Lui.

"I don't know Lui sensei, she used them on me in the forest of death too," replied Daisuke.

"Mai, stop!" screamed Lui.

"Shut up!" snapped Maimi. She walked slowly over to Terrance, pushing Shikamaru aside in the process, and stood over him "Now, are you going to forfeit?"

"NO!" screamed Terrance and he through a cloud of dust into Maimi's eyes.

"Ahhh! Dirty little Runt! Take that!" she kicked him in the rib cage. She flew through the air and landed on his side. Slowly, Terrance got back to his feet. Maimi tried to clear her eyes, but it wouldn't work.

"Forget it, I infused chakra into those dust particles, you won't able to open your eyes for hours!" snapped Terrance.

"Either way, I can still sense your presence!" replied Maimi.

"_Sense my presence? Is she psychic or something?" _thought Terrance. Maimi pulled out a kunai and readied herself. Both ninja ran at each other, kunai in hand.

***Maimi, Terrance, and Mai will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Terrance: **"I'm not backing down no matter how terrifying you are!"

**Maimi: **"Then you shall die!"

**Mai: **"No!"

**Maimi: **"What? Stay out of this!"

**Terrance: **"What the heck is going on with you?"

**Mai: **"Next time: Power Struggle! The Ultimate Taijutsu Battle!"

**Maimi & Terrance: **"And I'm gonna win!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Does anybody remember the pen-name of the person who created Ryuko Iwano, Terrance Kumo, and Kari Kazekira? If you do let me know!**

Maimi walked slowly over to Terrance, pushing Shikamaru aside in the process, and stood over him "Now, are you going to forfeit?"

"NO!" screamed Terrance and he through a cloud of dust into Maimi's eyes.

"Ahhh! Dirty little Runt! Take that!" she kicked him in the rib cage. She flew through the air and landed on his side. Slowly, Terrance got back to his feet. Maimi tried to clear her eyes, but it wouldn't work.

"Forget it, I infused chakra into those dust particles, you won't able to open your eyes for hours!" snapped Terrance.

"Either way, I can still sense your presence!" replied Maimi.

"_Sense my presence? Is she psychic or something?" _thought Terrance. Maimi pulled out a kunai and readied herself. Both ninja ran at each other, kunai in hand.

***Power Struggle! The Ultimate Taijutsu Battle!***

Sparks flew as the kunai clashed and clanged. It was hard to tell who was playing offensive and defensive. Maimi thrusted at Terrance, who blocked and then threw a punch. Maimi blacked it and then tripped Terrance. However, Terrance managed to use his free hand to spin around and kick Maimi across the face. Maimi stumbled backwards as Terrance got back on his feet. Then, he sprinted forward and slice with his kunai. Maimi managed to block with her kunai, then kicked him in the side.

"_Man, for a girl who can't see she can sure as hell fight!" _thought Terrance. He once again lashed with his kunai, but Maimi blocked again, and then punched him across the face. Blood started leaking form Terrance's mouth as he was continually hit and cut across the face and chest. He was barely on his feet as continued to dodge the attacks. Finally he tripped over some rocks that had been kicked up when Hibiki had destroyed the floor. He hit the ground hard on his back. He panted as he found a kunai pointed at his face.

"Accept defeat!" snapped Maimi.

"Never," replied Terrance and he grabbed the kunai, cutting his right hand. Before Maimi could react Terrance punched her in the jaw, sending her flying across the room. He slowly got back to his feet and removed the kunai from the gash on his hand. He was tired and bloody, but he couldn't give up now. He ran forward before jumping into the air. He spun around and kicked Maimi as she got up on one knee. This once again sent her flying across the room.

"Yeah!" cried Kari. "Go Terrance!"

Maimi got back on her feet and scowled (sort of) at Terrance.

"Your Taijutsu is impressive," stated Maimi as blood leaked from her mouth.

Terrance continued to pant as he tried to figure out what she was doing. Maimi shot forward and attempted to punch Terrance, but he moved his head out of the way. Then, he grabbed her arm and swung her over his head and went to slam her on the ground. However, she landed on her feet and flipped him over her head. Terrance broke the ground as he slammed into it on his back. Then, she kicked his face in.

"Terrance!" cried Ryuko. "C'mon!"

That made Terrance build up with rage. He grabbed Maimi's leg and threw her off him. Then, he got up and jumped into the air. He grabbed Maimi by the leg and spun her around several times. Then, He threw her into the statue before pinning her up with kunai. He landed on the ground and charged up chakra into his foot. He ran forward, leapt into the air, and kicked Maimi in the stomach. The statue erupted into a cloud of dust. Everyone tried to see what was happening. Nobody could see anything from any angle.

"What? Who won?" asked Noh.

They smoke cleared Terrance was on his feet, panting widely. Maimi was lying face down. Shikamaru carefully went over to check on her then. Realized something: the statue had been completely destroyed.

"_Man, these ninja are crazy strong!" _thought Shikamaru; he felt a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down in shock to see Maimi getting up once again. He screamed in fear.

"Stay out of my way!" she snapped.

"_Oh man, I should really call this match!" _thought Shikamaru; the he took a look at Maimi. "_No way, she'd kill me! Sorry Terrance, I'm not stopping this match!" _

"You're still standing," remarked Terrance.

"As are you," replied Maimi.

***Walkways***

Hikari was watching the match intently, and then she looked up. Ryuko and Kari were standing next to her. Ryuko seemed rather angry.

"Say, Kari."

"Yeah Hikari?"

"Umm, why do Ryuko and Terrance seem to hate each other?"

"Oh, that…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just a rather sad story."

***Arena***

Maimi ran forward, launching several fists at Terrance, who dodged them with ease. Then, he kicked her across the face. Maimi got back up and ran forward, this time punching him in the stomach, causing him to hunch over. Then, he grabbed the top of his head and kneed him in the jaw. He fell over, curling up in pain.

"Come now, you can't be tried already," stated Maimi. Then, Terrance turned to mud.

"A clone? But when?" cried Maimi. A swift round house to the back of the head sent her into the ground.

"When I kicked you while you were pinned to the statue," replied Terrance. "While you had blacked out I created a clone before disguising myself as some rubble, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Unfortunately, you destroyed my clone before I could find an opening so I had to strike."

***Walkways***

"Sad story?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well, the first thing you should know is that I'm not the original member of this team."

"Really? Who was?"

"Terrance's sister."

"What happened to her?"

***Arena***

Maimi was back on her feet. She kicked Terrance in the ribs, sending him flying across the room. Terrance flipped over and slid on his feet to a safe landing. Then, both ninja ran forward and launched fists. Both were sending flying in the other direction. They hit the ground and skidded into the walls behind them.

Everyone froze to look at what had happened. Shikamaru appeared in the middle and glanced at both genin.

"Ok, sense neither fighter can continue I declare this match a-"

Shikamaru jumped out of the way as Terrance and Maimi launched more attacks. Kicks and punches. Both causing massive amounts of damage to the other.

***Later***

"_Man, they've been at this for twenty minutes," _thought Shikamaru as both ninja panted widely. "_This is some serious Taijutsu they're packing."_

***Mai's Subconscious***

"_No, no, no! Let me out!" _Mai screamed.

"_Oh no, no, no, no!" _replied Maimi. "_Not until I've finished this boy off!"_

"_Terrance! Terrance! Run Terrance! Forfeit the match!" _Mai screamed even though no one could hear her.

***Walkways***

"So, Kari," Hikari whispered. "What happened to Terrance's sister?"

"It all started a couple months ago…it was the team's first C-rank mission," replied Kari.

***Match***

Terrance and Maimi launched more punches at each other, hitting each other in the jaw and sending them both flying in the opposite direction. Maimi landed on her feet, but Terrance spun on his back.

Terrance panting wildly as he returned to his feet.

"_No matter how many times I hit him he just keeps getting back up!" _snapped Maimi.

"_Yes, she's weakening!" _thought Terrance. "_I can see it; she's panting more and getting slower."_

Terrance took out a shuriken and threw it. Maimi barely managing to dodge it. Maimi turned to face her opponent, but found he had disappeared. She began to look (sort of) around frantically.

***Mai's Subconscious***

"No! Not until this match is over!" replied Maimi.

"_Now!" _

***Real world***

Terrance came down and slammed Maimi off the back of the head. Then, as Maimi got back to her feet she clutched her head.

"No!" she screamed. The whole room watched as Maimi had a nervous breakdown.

"Yes! Let me out!" screamed Mai.

Terrance walked up to the twitching body. He placed a hand on the back of her head and kneed her face in. Maimi and Mai fell over unconscious. Shikamaru examined her before turning to Terrance.

"The winner of this match: Terrance."

"Yes!" cried Terrance. Ryuko smirked slightly.

'Alright, we will now take a fifteen minute break to rest and relax!" announced Shikamaru.

"_You just want to take a nap," _Thought Tsunade, who chuckled at the same old Shikamaru. Everyone began to file out of the arena and into the waiting areas.

***Hikari and Kari will narrate the preview for the next match***

**Hikari: **"So, you were going to tell about what happened between Ryuko and Terrance?"

**Kari: **"Right, just to let you know, it's very sad."

**Hikari: **"I'll be fine."

**Kari: **"Next time: Bad Blood! A Brief History of Ryuko and Terrance!"

**Hikari: **"Oh, wow that just sounds awful."


	17. Chapter 17

'Alright, we will now take a fifteen minute break to rest and relax!" announced Shikamaru.

"_You just want to take a nap," _Thought Tsunade, who chuckled at the same old Shikamaru. Everyone began to file out of the arena and into the waiting areas.

***Bad Blood! A Brief History of Ryuko and Terrance!***

Sharku started to look around as Daisuke Yanagi sat down next to him.

"Hi," stated Daisuke.

"Hey," replied Sharku slowly. They sat quietly and ate food that had been passed out. Some of the winners, such as the mist women, Likli, Hibiki, and Arabi decided to leave, seeing how they'd already won their matches. Ryuko and Terrance had decided to stay…as far from each other as possible.

"Man, only six matches left. And none of us have foughten yet!" exclaimed Noh.

"I know, but Noh...Zixin hasn't foughten yet either," Airi reminded him.

"True," replied Noh. As the trio continued to walk Hikari spotted Kari, sitting alone.

"Umm, guys…I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure."

"Okay, see ya."

Hikari separated from her teammates and sat down next to Kari. Kari looked up and smiled at the company.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to Terrance's sister?"

"Oh, yeah right…where did I leave off?" asked Kari as she swallowed part of her sandwich.

"It was their first C-rank mission."

'Oh right It was their first C-rank mission…."

***Flashback!***

Ryuko and Terrance were running across a field with a girl following behind them. The girl looked like Terrance, but she was shorter and her hair was longer. She wore simply brown pants and a sandy colored T-shirt. Her forehead protector wrapped around her waist. Suddenly, Ryuko tripped and fell flat on his face.

"C'mon you idiot," Terrance stated, except this time it was in a light and playful manner.

"What, can't my stupidity slip through this one time…after all we did just complete Twenty D-Rank missions in a row! Woo!" Ryuko pointed into the air and fell backwards onto the field. "Gah! I hit a Rock!"

Ryuko shot up clenching his back. Terrance and his sister began laughing at this sight.

"Hey, mind if I join the party?" called a voice.

"Kieko Sensei!" cried Terrance.

"Terrance, Ryuko, Jance, I just want to say I'm proud of you. You completed the last seven missions without me…that shows great potential. That's why I've signed us up for a C-rank mission!"

"A C-rank?" cried Ryuko.

"That's right," replied Kieko.

"What is it?"

"Assassination," replied Kieko and they went silent.

"Really?"

"Yes, like it or not you have to realize being a ninja means you may have to kill. It's in the land of valleys, two days from now. Pack your stuff, we leave first thing tomorrow."

***Two days later***

Ryuko, Terrance, and Jance, now appearing as simple peasants were walking around a small village at the bottom of a large valley.

"Make sure everything is ready," stated Terrance. Ryuko and Jance nodded before taking off. Terrance continued walking forward, he turned left, right, left, and right. Then, he reached a large crowd. A man stood on a platform speaking to the crowd. He was tall, and wore a suit, but had a devilish air about him. He continued on with his speech as Terrance phased into the crowd. Slowly, he began to push his way to the front.

A few meters away, Jance sat in a tree, binoculars in hand. Ryuko arrived behind her.

"All the traps for our getaway are set," stated Ryuko.

"Good," replied Jance. "Three feet from target."

Terrance hand now forced his way to the front of the crowd just as the man asked: "Any questions."

Dozens of hands shot into the air. So did a kunai, right into the man's chest. He was dead before he it the ground and Terrance leapt into the air, out of the crowd.

"Move!" screamed Jance and they took off out the tree. Dozens of thugs begin to chase after Terrance, then, they entered a forest. After a moment the trees attacked and began to absorb the thugs into their bark.

"Release!" cried Terrance as he escaped his own Genjutsu. As he came out more thugs swarmed. This time, he threw a kunai and cut a wire, causing rocks to fall on the thugs. He reached the Cliffside as Ryuko and Jance did. Terrance began to climb first, followed by Ryuko and Jance coming up the rear. The remaining thugs began to throw Kunai, shuriken and senbon at the ninja. They continued to climb, moving as fast as they could. Then, the kunai were laced with paper bombs, making them harder to avoid. Still, they continued to climb. Then, a paper bomb went off next to Jance and she lost her grip.

"Ahhh!"

"Jance!" cired Terrance. Ryuko took wire out of his pouch and tied it to a rock then, jumped. HE was moving quicker than Jance and began to catch up.

"I got you! Give me your hand!"

Jance out stretched her hand as Ryuko caught up. Their finger tips beginning to reach.

"Yes!"

Then, with a jerk, Ryuko ran out of the thread and watch Jance fall into the crowd of thugs.

"No!" Both Terrance and Ryuko screamed. Then, there was a flash of smoke. Kieko sensei appeared at the top of the cliff.

"Hurry!"

"But, what about Jance?"

"I'll get her, you go!"

Kieko jumped, sliding down the slide of the cliff into the smoke.

***Iwagarkure***

It was raining heavily. Terrance stood alone with his parents; the tombstone n front of them. Tears began to roll down Terrance's face. His hands clenched into fists as he said a single, familiar phrase:

"Ryuko, you idiot."

***End Flashback***

"Wow, that's…that's awful," stated Hikari.

"I know," stated Keiko sensei as she walked into the room. "Terrance has never forgiven Ryuko for that. Truth be told…Terrance died a little when his sister died. They'd been best friends, and his parents always told him to look after her. Kari here was put on the team so they could take the Chunin exams, so she hasn't had much field experience, but she sure knows the whole Ryuko and Terrance thing inside and out."

"Hmmm," stated Hikari as she thought this over.

"Yes well, I just hope that they don't go toe-to-toe in the finals…that is just a disaster waiting to happen. Like or not, there's only one way Ryuko and Terrance will be able to end this. An all out no holds match," stated Kieko. "C'mon, the fifteen minutes are almost up."

Kieko, Kari, and Hikari arrived back in the arena. Hikari rejoined her teammates.

"So, have any matches been selected yet?" asked Hikari.

"No, they had to wait for you and Kari to get back," stated Airi.

"Alright, we will now begin selection for the eighth match."

The board begin to spin once again as the names flew by. Akio stood alone, Hibiki had left and his sensei had been given an assignment by Tsunade during the break. He looked around and had finally compiled a list of people he didn't want to fight: Hikari, Gigutui, Yalki, and Zixin. Then, the board stopped.

"No!" cried Noh.

"Would Zixin Chong and Hashiru Ken please step forward!"

"_Damn, no, I was supposed to fight Zixin! I want my rematch, he'd better win, then I win my match and I see him in the finals!" _thought Noh.

"You're pathetic," remarked Airi.

"What is that supposed to mean?" snapped Noh.

"You can't hurt a fly, much less kill someone. Yet you pick an adversary who clearly out classes you," stated Airi. Noh just growled and turned back to watch the match.

"Begin!"

***Noh, Hashiru, and Airi will narrate the preview for the next chapter!***

**Noh: **"Damn it! I wanted to fight Zixin."

**Airi: **"Quit ya bitching. If he wins and you win there's still a chance."

**Noh: **"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Airi: **"Of course I am."

**Noh: **"Next time: A Leaf in the Darkness! Last of the Shadow Team!"

**Hashiru: **"I will win for my team!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Would Zixin Chong and Hashiru Ken please step forward!"

"_Damn, no, I was supposed to fight Zixin! I want my rematch, he'd better win, then I win my match and I see him in the finals!" _thought Noh.

"You're pathetic," remarked Airi.

"What is that supposed to mean?" snapped Noh.

"You can't hurt a fly, much less kill someone. Yet you pick an adversary who clearly out classes you," stated Airi. Noh just growled and turned back to watch the match.

"Begin!"

***A Leaf in the Darkness! Last of the Shadow Team!***

Neither opponent moved for a moment. Standing silently, they observed each other. Shikamaru looked at both of them.

"I said 'begin'."

Still, neither moved. Noh watched intently from the walkway.

"So, what kind of Jutsu can Zixin use anyways, Noh?" asked Airi.

"You ever heard of 'Leaf Release'?" asked Noh.

"Leaf… no, what's that?"

"Kekkei Genkai, it's Zixin's Kekkei Genkai."

"Ohh…"

"Not only that, but in order to unlock it the user must first master water, earth, and wind release."

"Four types of Jutsu? That Hashiru kid is in trouble."

"Yeah, don't forget both of his teammates lost their matches," remarked Noh.

"Wow, this could be dangerous for him.

"For the love of Christ, somebody move," Shikamaru demanded. Then, Hashiru jumped to the right and threw a kunai at Zixin, who blocked with a shuriken. Then, Zixin threw the shuriken at Hashiru, who was still in the air. Hashiru put one hand on the ground and spun his legs around in the air. The shuriken stuck in his ankle. Then, continuing to spin, Hashiru whipped his leg around and shot the kunai back at Zixin. Zixin leapt out of the way and the shuriken hit the wall. Hashiru was on his left leg, his right bleeding because of the shuriken wound. He jumped into the air, and began to make hand signs.

"Ninja art: needle death Jutsu!"

Black senbon formed in mid-air and Hashiru sent them flying down at the hidden leaf ninja. Zixin barely managing to dodge most of them; two stuck into his left ankle. He hit the ground on his stomach as Hashiru came back down. Hashiru slowly approached, pulling out a kunai as he did.

"Ninja art: Wind Cyclone!"

A gust of wind knocked Hashiru off his foot and sent him flying backwards before skidding on his back. Zixin got up on one knee. He removed the senbon then stood up fully. Hashiru also began to get back up, slowly.

"Ninja art: Giant Earthquake Jutsu!"

The already destroyed ground erupted beneath Hashiru feet. He was sent flying into the air. However, he spun around and launched dozen of kunai and shuriken at Zixin. Zixin leapt away as they impaled into the ground. Hashiru hit the ground and picked up four aforementioned senbon. He ran forward and threw them at Zixin, who dodged. Hashiru and Zixin both stopped panting slowly.

Shikamaru, who had been caught in the earthquake, was now covered into rocks and slightly crushed.

"_I had to tell them to move," He_ thought in hindsight.

Finally Zixin leapt forward, throwing a kunai. Hashiru dodged it, but then face punched in the face and sent spiraling across the room. He bounced off his face and hit the ground.

"Looks your-and I use this term loosely- 'Rival' is doing well," joked Airi. Noh just grunted.

"You give me no respect, do you?"

"Not even the slightest."

"Oh, come on Noh, I'm sure Airi is just kidding," remarked Hikari. Neither Noh nor Airi said anything. Hikari became slightly annoyed by this.

***Back on the field***

Zixin and Hashiru were now in a kunai fight. The clang of metal rang out as sparks flew. Hashiru was clearly on the defensive as Zixin struck repeatedly, each time with more force. Hashiru was pushed down onto one knee, then, kicked onto his back. Zixin jumped into the air and shot down, kunai still in hand. Hashiru rolled out of the way at the last moment. As Zixin began to recover Hashiru pushed himself up on his hands and kicked Zixin in the face while spinning around. Zixin flew a few feet before slamming to ground on his back. Both opponents locked eyes and charged forward. They both landed punches on the opponent, sending both flying backwards. Both landing back on their feet and charging again. This time, however, Hashiru put his hands on the ground and spun around. Also this time, Zixin dodged the spinning legs by sliding underneath and punching him in the stomach. Hashiru curled up I pain on the ground.

"You were right, this Zixin kid is tough," stated Airi.

"I know," replied Noh.

"Wow, for the shadow team could be the only team with not a single member to advance past the preliminaries," stated Airi. Zixin slowly walked over to his opponent; clearly enjoying his victory. Hashiru's sensei was in awe. Tredge seemed un-reactive as usual.

"I can't believe it's over after all that intense fighting," stated Noh. Then, Hashiru leapt into the air and launched a fist at Zixin. Zixin blocked with his arm. Hashiru launched another fist. Zixin went to block again. This time, however, Hashiru threw up a leg and knocked away Zixin's hand. Sending a fist clean into Zixin's jaw, covered by his forehead protector. Both ninja were sent flying. Zixin hit the wall. Hashiru skidded out on his back. Everyone went still for a moment.

"Is, is it over?" asked Noh. "What just happened?"

Then, there an audible "Crack", like metal breaking.

"What was that?" asked Hikari. Everyone began looking around.

"There!" cried Noh. Everyone looked across the room to Zixin. His forehead protector had been broken, and blood was leaking from beneath it.

"I-I think Hashiru broke his jaw," stated Noh. Shikamaru appeared and checked on Zixin. Then, he stood up and cleared his throat.

"I declare this match to Hashiru Ken."

"Well I guess Zixin Chong isn't unbeatable," stated Airi. The Medical-nin arrived and placed Zixin on the stretcher.

Hashiru returned to his sensei's side.

"You, me, Hikari, that hidden mist girl, the hidden grass guy, Tredge, Kari, Akio, the lightning village kid, and that waterfall boy… that's everyone who's left," stated Airi.

"Right so that's…ten fighters, so five matches, and none of us have foughten yet," remarked Noh.

"Yeah, well are matches have to be up soon," stated Hikari.

"Yeah, of course," stated Airi.

"Alright, we will now begin selection for the ninth match!"

Once again the board roared to life as everyone the last ten names spin around and around. Hikari, Noh, and Airi all stood silently, hoping they would be picked.

"_Now that Zixin's out, I wonder who I'll be fighting," _thought Noh.

Then, the board stopped.

"I told our matches would be up soon," remarked Airi.

"I know, looks like you were right," replied Noh.

"Would Airi Nomura and Akio Hayako step forward."

The two stepped into the now destroyed arena.

"_Oh man, I wonder what she can do," _thought Akio.

"_I've seen this guy around…all he can really use is clone jutsu, this should be easy," _thought Airi.

***Airi, Noh, and Hikari will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Airi: **"Wow, I must've hit the jack pot, there's no way I can lose to this guy!"

**Hikari: **"Yeah, good luck."

**Noh: **"Next time: Kid Clone! Fight For the Last Five Spots!"

**Airi: **"Ain't that a mouthful."


	19. Chapter 19

"I told our matches would be up soon," remarked Airi.

"I know, looks like you were right," replied Noh.

"Would Airi Nomura and Akio Hayako step forward."

The two stepped into the now destroyed arena.

"_Oh man, I wonder what she can do," _thought Akio.

"_I've seen this guy around…all he can really use is clone jutsu, this should be easy," _thought Airi.

***Kid Clone! Fight for the Last Five Spots!***

Everyone was still. Neither Akio nor Airi seemed intimidated by their opponent.

"Begin!"

Akio reacted first, throwing several kunai at Airi, who blocked them with ease. Then, Airi threw her own kunai at Akio. Akio took it in the knee, but smirked as his kunai exploded next to Airi, sending her flying. He moved as fast as he could. Grabbing her left and left leg, he threw her across the room.

"_Damn, he's strong!" _thought Airi. Akio tossed several kunai at Airi. Ari managed to spin herself around in the air and dodge all of them. Looking carefully, she saw no paper bombs on the kunai this time. She landed on the ground and ran forward. Akio threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Airi stopped, but the smoke engulfed her too. She started to cough, and covered her eyes.

"_I can't see!" _she thought. Then, a kick across the face sent her flying out of the smoke. She landed on her feet and several kunai shot out of the smoke. She ducked underneath them.

"That's it! I've had enough!" screamed Airi. She slammed both of her hands on the ground. There was a rumbling and the ground shook. Then, a scream inside the smoke. Dozens on white pillars shot out the ground, sending Akio flying. Airi smiled as the pillars retracted. Akio landed on the ground with a crash. Airi stood up and walked over to her opponent.

"How did that feel?" she taunted. Akio swung his leg around and tripped Airi. Then, he leap away and slid backwards on his feet.

"_Damn, I'm out of kunai and shuriken!" _he thought. Airi recovered and was back on her feet.

"_Why won't this guy just stay down?" _she thought. Then, she focused in on the kunai wound in his leg. Quickly, she thought of a plan. Then, she ran forward. Akio went to jump out of the way, but felt a burst of pain in his leg. He looked up and saw a foot slam into his face, sending him flying backwards. He flipped over and slid on all fours.

"_No you don't!" _thought Airi and she ran forward. She caught up to her opponent and kicked him across the face, sending him skipping like a stone. She once again chased after him, grabbing his injured leg. She slammed him straight into the ground, shattering it. Then, she leapt into other air, doing two reverse summersaults. Then, she sent herself crashing down, bouncing off Akio like a kid in a trampoline, and sliding on her feet across the ground.

"Brutal…but effective," remarked Noh.

Shikamaru quickly examined Akio.

"This match goes to Airi!"

"Alright, let us begin selection for the next match."

The board roared to life.

"Well, good job," stated Noh.

"I knew I was gonna win," remarked Airi. "How could anybody lose to that kid?"

"I also noticed you didn't really have to use any Genjutsu," stated Noh.

"Yeah, again it was just so easy."

Hikari went stiff as a board.

"Huh? Hikari, what's wrong?" asked Noh, deeply concerned. Airi looked up at the board and gulped.

"I think it's that."

Noh looked up at the board and gulped:

"Would Hikari Hyuga please step forward!" Shikamaru snapped. Hikari jumped down to field to face opponent: Yalki Nonei, the last hidden mist women.

"Begin!"

"Ninja art: Crushing force Jutsu!"

Water erupted from below Hikari, sending her flying in a giant title wave. She hit the ground on her face.

"C'mon, girly! I thought fighting a Hyuga would be challenging!"

Hikari slowly got back to her feet. Then, she ran forward. Quickly, she begin to hit Yalki, however, she only was tapping her lightly.

"Come now, is this your idea of an attack?" screamed Yalki as she grabbed the top of Hikari's head and sent her flying across the room. Then, she threw Kunai at Hikari. All of them missed, but then exploded. Hikari fell over on her back and coughed up blood, spitting it on the ground. Yalki casually approached Hikari. When she reached her, Yalki kicked her in the side.

"Hikari!" cried Noh.

"C'mon girly, don't cry!" snapped Yalki as she kicked Hikari again. Hikari reached out and grabbed Yalki's leg, her hand laced with chakra. Yalki stepped n Hikari's wrist, and she screamed in pain.

"Hikari!" screamed Noh.

"Come down! You're embarrassing yourself!" snapped Airi.

"Don't you even care?" asked Noh. "Both Hikari and I were worried when you looked like you were in trouble!"

"I was never in any trouble!"

Hikari continued to scream in pain, until she managed to grabbed Yalki's leg that was crushing her wrist with her other arm. Once again, it was laced with chakra. Yalki stopped stepping on Hikari and threw her across the room. Hikari landed on her side and didn't move.

"Alright, girly, I've had enough of this!" snapped Yalki. "Ninja art: Crushing Force Jutsu!"

After a moment…nothing happened.

"Wha-what?"

"I blocked your chakra," stated Hikari as she got up onto all fours.

"Yeah, Hikari!" cried Noh.

"Those little 'taps' I was giving you early, I was really blocking your chakra flow!" Hikari snapped now up on one knee.

"But, but…You're dead!" snapped Yalki, then she fell onto all fours. "I-I can't move my legs!"

"I know, that's why I was grabbing your legs," stated Hikari.

"Yeah, great job Hikari!" cried Noh.

"That's only half the battle, Hikari still needs to defeat her," stated Airi. "Hyuga Taijutsu only effects the inside, it's not physical attacks. So, unless Hikari has any Ninjutsu, which I've never seen her use before, then, she'll need to kill Yalki."

"Man, you're so wrong," stated Noh.

"Really…how?" snapped Airi.

"Now, if you ever bothered to stay all practice then you'd know that Hikari has studied in both physical Taijutsu and mental Taijutsu," responded Noh.

Hikari ran forward before jumping into the air and spinning. She round housed Yalki, knocking her off her feet.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Yalki hit the ground on her back while Hikari landed on her feet. Shikamaru quickly checked over Yalki before standing up and clearing his throat.

'*Yawn*…this match goes to Hikari."

"Great Job, Hikari!" cried Noh.

Hikari rejoined her teammates.

"OH, I knew I could do it!" she screamed and hugged Noh. Noh went redder than many people thought possible, then Hikari let go and they both stood awkwardly. Airi giggled at the sight. Noh and Hikari looked right at Airi, wide eyed.

"You…just giggled," stated Noh. "You never giggle! I've never even heard you laugh!"

"What, can't I laugh from time to time?" Airi retaliated harshly.

"Alright…oh you know what? You already know what I'm gonna say!" Shikamaru just walked away, back to his waiting spot.

The board began to spin.

"Noh, there's you, Tredge, the lightning kid, Kari, the waterfall boy, and the guy form the hidden grass village," stated Airi. "Who do you want to fight?"

"_Hmmm….Let me think. I heard what those grass genin did to the lightning guys, so he's out. Speaking of, what about the lightning kid. Well, his team beat the grass genin! Man, if that's what happens if they lose I don't want to know what happened to the team the grass genin ambushed after losing their scroll to the lightning genin. Tredge…he's Tredge. Kari, heard her parents were assassins, so no. That leaves the waterfall boy, both his teammates lost so he's probably my best bet."_

"I think I'd like to fight the waterfall kid," stated Noh.

"Hmm, interesting choice," remarked Airi.

The board stopped spinning and Noh's heart sank quicker than the Titanic.

"Would Noh Hino and Tredge please step forward!"

***Noh, Airi, and Hikari will narrate the preview for the next chapter!***

**Noh: **"Mommy."

**Airi: "**Hah."

**Noh: **"Oh sure, now you laugh!"

**Hikari: **"Don't worry now; I'm sure you'll do fine!"

**Noh: **"You're right, Hikari, Let's do this thing!"

**Airi: ***Whispering* "His ass is fried."

**Hikari: **"No, Noh! I know you can do this. Win and we'll be the only full team in the finals. Make it a triple threat!"

**Noh: **"Next time: Impossible Challenge! The Konoha Triple Threat!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Would Noh Hino and Tredge please step forward!"

***Impossible Challenge! The Konoha Triple Threat!***

Noh stepped into the middle of the arena to face down the six- foot-five giant. As usual Tredge had an indifferent look spread across his face. Noh on the other hand was trying to hold back all of the fear that was possessing his body. Shikamaru took a look at both fighters.

"Begin!"

Noh pulled out a kunai, ready to play defensive. His free hand tightened into a fist. Tredge looked at him for a moment, then turned and walked to his right. Noh seemed shocked by this movement. Then, Tredge shook his arms and the sound of material unwrapping was heard. Noh turned to Tredge and saw bandage endings in either hand. Then, Tredge placed both hand on the ground and began to run. The bandages were sticking to the floor as he ran, leaving to trails. But, Noh noticed something different about the bandages. They had strange markings on them. Tredge continued to run, circling around Noh, and leaving the bandages behind. Noh didn't move, he just continued to watch his opponent run around him.

"_What is he doing?" _thought Noh as he pulled the kunai closer to his body. "_I don't understand, what is he planning?"_

"Noh! Get your butt in gear!" screamed Airi.

The words reached Noh moments later. He clenched down on his kunai and ran forward. He intercepted Tredge and was now running parallel to him.

"Hey Tredge, wanna dance?" Noh asked slyly. Tredge looked at Noh.

"Fine, I'll lead!" Noh ran forward, spun around and threw three kunai at Tredge, who dodged them with ease.

"Really?" asked Airi. "He's using that simple trick?"

"No, look," stated Hikari. Then, the kunai detonated, destroying some of the bandages along with them. Noh smirked at his work, but then found Tredge running right in his direction. Before he could react Noh was punched across the face and sent flying backwards across the room. He hit the ground on his stomach as blood leaked from his mouth.

"Noh!" cried Hikari.

"Man, I don't think your friend stands a chance," stated Kari.

"Don't say that!" snapped Hikari. "Don't ever say that!"

Noh slowly propped himself up on one knee. He watched carefully for a moment as Tredge continued to lay down his bandages. His arms were no longer covered and the top part of his torso could now be seen. The tops of arm length shuriken now stuck on from behind the bandages. Noh got up on his feet. Then, he ran forward. Now he and Tredge were on a collision course. Noh jumped into the air and threw both legs out. Tredge looked up to see two legs shooting forward at him.

Tredge went down on his back, pushing his hands onto the ground and putting his feet up in the air. Noh landed on Tredge's feet, and then Tredge kicked outwards, sending Noh flying into the air. Noh looked back to see that the roof was coming up fast.

"_C'mon!" _thought Noh as he began to swing his left leg. "_Move!"_

"If he doesn't land just right he could die," stated Kari. Noh swung his leg behind him, causing him to spin in the air. He hit the ceiling with a puff of smoke. Everyone leaned forward, trying to make out if he'd survived or not. Then, seven kunai shot out of the smoke, hit the bandages, and exploded. The smoke cleared and there was Noh, standing upside down on the roof. Hikari and Kari cheered.

"Alright Tredge, let's wrap this thing up," stated Noh. He ran forward and began to drop Shuriken, Kunai, and everything else, all laced with paper bombs. Soon, Tredge's bandages were running out quickly.

"Noh, you spineless coward," muttered Airi.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikari.

"Don't you see, he isn't attacking Tredge directly. He's destroying the bandages Tredge is clearly going to use for an attack. If Noh wants to win, he'll have to attack Tredge directly. Also, it appears he's out of Shuriken and paper bombs. That means that Noh will just have o stand on the roof until Tredge is done. If he tries to jump down Noh has a one in fifteen chance of surviving the fall," stated Airi. "Also, Tredge's attack will be directed at Noh. So if Noh gets hit and is injured when he falls then he has a one in thirty chance of surviving the fall."

Hikari seemed worried. Noh watched from the roof as Tredge finished laying down his Bandages. Then, he removed the large shuriken from his back and unfolded them, one in each hand. Then, Tredge slammed them into the ground, next to the bandages. He got down o none knee and went through a series of hand signs. Then, he placed both hands on a trail of bandages and sent chakra flowing through them. The bandages began to glow blue as everyone watched. Then, the symbols lifted off the bandages. A large puff of smoke exploded from each symbol.

The smoked cleared and standing in the place of the symbols were clones of Tredge. Each, with the symbol form where they were summoned on their torso. Not only that, but each Tredge was holding to large shuriken. Noh was struck with fear. Then, the original Tredge picked up his shuriken and threw them at Noh. The copies of Tredge did the same.

"Noh! Run!" screamed Hikari. Noh took off across the ceiling, dodging as many as he could. Then, he tripped, looking back he saw a shuriken had pinned his leg to the ceiling. He looked down and saw dozens more shuriken hand locked on to him.

"No!" he screamed as a puff of smoke erupted.

Daisuke covered his eyes. Hikari curled her fingers and put them to her mouth. Airi watched in awe. Kari put both hands in front of her eyes. Terrance covered his mouth with one hand. And Ryuko and Sharku clasped together in a "fear hug", both heads still turned at the smoke. Everyone was silent for a moment.

Then, the smoke cleared. Noh was cut up badly and dangling by the foot that was pinned up by the shuriken. Then, the clones disappeared, as well as the shuriken and Noh fell back down towards the floor.

"Noh!" screamed Hikari. Tredge ran forward and slid across the floor on his knees, catching Noh in a bridal position. Then, Tredge stood up. After a second, he dropped Noh on the floor.

Daisuke uncovered his eyes. Kari put her hands down. Terrance removed his hand from his mouth. Ryuko and Sharku looked at each other, put their hands up in the air, and stepped away from the "fear hug". Shikamaru checked on Noh, and then looked at Tredge.

"_Man, am I glad this giant is on my side," _thought Shikamaru. "The winner is: Tredge."

Medical-nin came in and took Noh away, Hikari went with them.

'Alright, we are down to the last four fighters and last two matches!" stated Shikamaru. "Kari Kazekira, Sharku Kinamo, Daisuke Yanagi, and Gigutui. This next selection will decide the this match and the one after it."

The board roared to life with only four names spinning around inside it.

"_Me, that grass genin, Daisuke, and Kari. I have a one-in-six chance of fighting Gigutui," _thought Sharku. Then, the board stopped. "Yes!"

"Daisuke Yanagi and Kari Kazekira, step forward!"

"Looks like I'll get my rematch with that boy after all," Gigutui murmured slyly.

***Daisuke, Kari, and Airi will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Kari: **"Finally my match is here! If I win that means my team will be the only one with every member in the finals!"

**Daisuke: **"Don't count on it, girl. I have a little trick up my sleeve."

**Kari: **"what are you? Stop….hahahahahah!"

**Airi: **"Ok, that's just creepy."

**Daisuke: **"Next time: Final Four! Daisuke's secret tactic!"

**Airi: **"Seriously, that is creepy!"


	21. Chapter 21

"_Me, that grass genin, Daisuke, and Kari. I have a one-in-six chance of fighting Gigutui," _thought Sharku. Then, the board stopped. "Yes!"

"Daisuke Yanagi and Kari Kazekira, step forward!"

"Looks like I'll get my rematch with that boy after all," Gigutui murmured slyly.

***Final Four! Daisuke's Secret Tactic!***

Daisuke and Kari stepped forward in the middle of the destroyed arena. That left Airi, Ryuko, Terrance, Sharku, and Gigutui standing on the walkways. Sharku and Gigutui were glaring at each other across the walkway.

"Both of Daisuke's teammates lost their battles and you two won your matches; that means Kari has a good chance of winning," stated Airi.

"Not really, Kari hasn't had that much experience in the field," replied Terrance.

"Begin!"

Daisuke looked right at Kari. Kari took a fighting stance, then after a moment loosened up slightly. Then, she put her arms down and stood up straight. Daisuke continued to look at her, tilting his head slightly. Kari was starring back before she gave a chuckle. Then a giggle, then full on laughter.

"Kari, what's wrong?" cried Ryuko.

"Ok, that's just freaky," stated Airi.

"You might want to call this match reff, she's gonna be like that for some time," remarked Daisuke.

"Alright, the winner is: Daisuke!"

"_Wow that match was shorter than a librarian's mini skirt_" thought Ryuko, then he turned and looked at you… "_The F*ck are looking you at?" *__**Yes, I just broke the fourth wall there***_

"Alright, we will now begin the final match! Begin!"

Sharku took off, running around in circles, cutting off Gigutui's escape.

"Man, is every lightning genin that fast?" asked Terrance. Gigutui watched carefully, trying to anticipate Sharku's movements. Then, there was a puff of smoke and Sharku was moving even faster.

"He just used a Jutsu to increase his speed!" stated Ryuko.

"Thank you, captain obvious," remarked Terrance.

Then, Sharku threw a kunai. Gigutui put up a hand to check it. There was a puff of smoke and a splatter of blood. Sharku stopped running, a large shuriken in hand.

Wedged into Gigutui's left arm was another shuriken.

"Wow," Airi, Terrance, and Ryuko all said at the same time.

Gigutui, wincing in pain, pulled the shuriken from his arm and spun it in his hand. Sharku ran forward and the Kunais clashed. Large amounts of sparks flew through the air. Sharku and Gigutui could feel the heat going through the metal as it clashed rapidly.

"This one's gonna be a nail biter," stated Terrance. "Neither of them are gonna go down without a fight."

Gigutui pushed forward, causing Sharku to lean backwards. Sharku however pushed forward as well, causing Gigutui to lean backwards. Both ninja continued this action for several moments before leaping away from each other. Sharku panted heavily, but pulled the shuriken in front of him to protect himself. Then, he ran forward, spinning the shuriken.

"Looks like that speed Jutsu wore off," stated Ryuko.

Once again the metal clashed. Sparks flew and both ninja growled at each other. Then, Gigutui raised a foot and kicked Sharku away. Sharku spun around and landed on his feet. Then, He pulled out a kunai and through it at Gigutui, who dodged it with ease.

"Come on, kid. This is the big leagues, stop using simple minded tricks!" snapped Gigutui.

"Oh, I'm not using a simple trick," replied Sharku.

Sharku threw his shuriken at Gigutui, who caught in his hand. Then, his hand was electrocuted. The electricity spread into his other hand. Gigutui fell to his knees, his arms sticking out straight.

"What, what was that?" snapped Gigutui.

"Ninja art: magnet Jutsu," replied Sharku. "Or, a variation of it. You won't be able to move your arms. Which means I'm free to do this."

Sharku through a kunai straight at Gigutui. Gigutui got up onto his feet and spun around, blocking the kunai. Then, Tanking in a deep breath Gigutui began to strain. Sparks began to fly off of his arms before he finally pulled them together.

"Too bad, kid, I observed you long in the forest to find a way around the magnet Jutsu," Gigutui mocked.

Sharku's face twisted in anger. Then, he made a series of hand signs. A electric current passed underneath his feet.

"Ninja art: glider Jutsu!"

Sharku shot forward at an even faster speed. Gigutui through a shuriken, but Sharku caught it.

"Thanks for the gift!" Sharku mocked as the shuriken clashed. Then, Sharku sent Gigutui's shuriken flying; it hit the ground a few feet away. Everyone looked back to watch the match. Sharku through his Shuriken over towards Gigutui's.

"Why would he do that?" asked Ryuko.

"Obviously this match is more personal than professorial to Sharku," replied Terrance. Sharku kicked Gigutui in the stomach. Then, pulled out a kunai. He drove the kunai downwards, but Gigutui shot his right arm out and stabbed Sharku with a kunai in the stomach. Then, with a puff of smoke, Shakru turned into a shuriken.

Everyone was in awe.

"Up above!"

Gigutui looked up to see Sharku throw a Shuriken. Gigutui went to move, but the Shuriken cut him down the front. He was sent flying backwards and hit the ground on his back.

"You see, at the beginning of the match, I used my speed as a cover to turn myself into a shuriken. Then, I turned my own shuriken into myself. That way I could find the right opportunity to strike. That was when destroyed my clone, you had no idea where I was, that was the perfect moment," stated Sharku.

"The winner is Sharku Kinamo. At this time we have completed all of the preliminary matches," stated Shikamaru. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

Shikamaru walked away as a puff of smoke emerged in the middle of the field. Tsunade approached Sharku as the medical-nin took Gigutui away. Then, she looked up Airi, Terrance and Ryuko, the only other ones left in the room.

"Alright, you three, get down here! I'm going to explain the third exam. It's going to be a tournament, during which myself, and a few other judges will watch your performance in tactics and how much you are willing to sacrifice to win."

"Wait, so after all this, only the winner of the tournament becomes a Chunin?" asked Airi.

"No, all of you may become a Chunin, or none of you may become a Chunin. Also, it will be held on month from now, to make sure everyone has a enough time to prepare. Once the other winners come back the matches will be decided."

Just then Ibiki, followed by Arabi, Rezeie, Zikini, Likli, Tredge, Daisuke, Hashiru, Hibiki, and Hikari all returned into the room. The other victors lined up next to Ryuko, Terrance, Airi, and Sharku.

"Alright, we're going to pass around a bowl, everyone take one piece of paper."

The bowl was passed out, everyone took their paper and saw that there was a number on it.

"Now, call out your number one at a time from left to right."

"One."

"Ten."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Three."

"Six."

"Eleven."

"Four."

"Two."

"Twelve."

"Thirteen."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Alright here are the final match ups!" Tsunade barked as Ibiki held out a tournament sheet:

Match 1: Arabi vs. Hibiki

Match 2: Hikari vs. Rezeie

Match 3: Sharku vs. Likli

Match 4: Terrance vs. Hashiru

Match 5: Daisuke vs. Airi

Match 6: Ryuko vs. (Tredge vs. Zikini)

"Due to there being an odd number of you the last two, Tredge and Zikini, will have to fight for a spot in the tournament, not now, during the tournament."

'"_Great, I've either got to fight the blood marauder or the iron giant," _thought Ryuko, just about ready t pee himself.

"Alright, I'll see you all in a month…dismissed!"

***There will be no preview for the next chapter***


	22. Chapter 22

Hikari walked across Konoha slowly, taking everything in. It had already been three days sense the preliminary rounds. The grass genin, the hidden mist women, Hashiru's, and Daisuke's team had left to go back to their respective villages. Morimoto, Zinu, and Kari had also gone home. Ryuko and Terrance were staying at an apartment complex near the Hyuga clan's land. Sharku was also staying there.

Hikari arrived at the hospital and went inside. She went up to the front desk.

"Ummmm, I'm here to see Noh Hino," she stated.

"Go on ahead, Hikari" the nurse replied with a warm smile. Hikari took a right and went to the stairs. She had been to see Noh, who was unconscious still, everyday for the past three days. She reached his room and sat in a chair next to his bed. He had a monitor hook up to his heart and a note above that read

"Condition: stable, but weak"

The doctors kept telling her all he needed was more rest for his body to heal from the drop, and the cuts. Most of them had already scabbed and were being picked away. They were leaving dozens of scars all over his body though.

***Meanwhile***

Ryuko threw several kunai at the dummy. All of them hit the target on the dummy. Panting heavily he thought about what faced him; he would fight either Zikini Inone, who could stop her opponent form moving in an instant, or Tredge, who was the reason Noh was in the hospital. Then, he thought about who Terrance was facing: Hashiru Ken, who just barely won his match. He got angry, sending chakra into his arm he ran forward and punched his hand through the dummy. He ripped his hand out and sighed. He flexed his hand and lay down on the grass. He was going all the way to the top of that tournament, and he was gonna beat Terrance one way or another. He got back to his feet and walked over to a wooden post. He began to kick it from the side.

***Also meanwhile***

Arabi Niete and Tredge walked down a hall in the same hospital as Hikari. They entered a room and lying on the bed was Zixin. He had bandaged covering his mouth and his head band was on the table next to him.

"Hey," Arabi said.

Zixin just nodded.

"Can't speak?" Tredge asked.

Zixin nodded again.

"Ouch, anyways, Arabi's fighting Hibiki in the finals and I'm fighting Zikini Inone and then Ryuko Iwano. I have to fight Zikini before Ryuko because there are an odd number of finalists."

Arabi and Tredge turned to leave and surprisingly enough ran into Hikari, who was leaving form the room opposite them.

Noh in there?" asked Arabi.

Hikari nodded. "Zixin in there?"

Arabi nodded. Then, they all walked away.

***The Next Day***

Ryuko was once again kicking away at his stump. Each time harder than the last. So hard the wood was starting to crack.

*SNAP!*  
Ryuko screamed in pain and fell over, his leg was broken. He lay there, bleeding from his raw, broken ankle. The pain was amazing, and he was nowhere near where anybody would be able to hear him.

"You okay?" a voice called. Ryuko looked up and saw Kari sitting in a nearby tree.

"Shouldn't you be back at Iwa?"

"Shouldn't you be thankful I've decided to help your sorry ass?"

"Touché."

Kari leapt down from the tree and crossed the area over to Ryuko.

"So, should I carry you to the hospital or just go run for help?" Kari asked.

"Kari, you should carry," Ryuko replied.

"Make more terrible jokes like that and I'll break your other leg, I don't have to save you ya know," Kari stated.

***Hospital***

Ari arrived with Ryuko falling all over her. They entered and heard a voice behind them.

"Hold the door!"

Ryuko kicked his good leg out and pushed the door open enough for Hikari to slip in.

"Oh, Hikari, Kari greeted. "Come to see Noh?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Ryuko?" Hikari asked.

"his leg bounced off of a piece of wood and broke…so I had to drag him here," Kari replied.

'Oh, do you want help?" Hikari asked.

"Sure," Kari replied and one of Ryuko's arms was thrown over Hikari's shoulder.

***Later***

With Ryuko resting comfortably in a room Hikari said "Goodbye" to Kari and left to see Noh. She arrived in his room to see a doctor checking on him.

"He'll be awake soon," the doctor commented. He left leaving Noh and Hikari alone. Hikari sat at the foot of Noh's bed and placed a hand on Noh's scarred face.

"Oh, Noh," she whispered. "You've always foughten the hardest between you, myself, and Airi. You also try to get over your fears, but you still cannot kill mercilessly. I like that, it's a good quality. You were amazing in your battle with Tredge, don't let Airi tell you otherwise."

Hikari got up and walked across the room to stare out the window.

"You've always been there for me, to stand up for me against Airi's cruelty she shows time-to-time. Airi has always been crueler to you then to me, and yet you only stand up for me. You always try to protect me and care for me on missions. You always are there for me, but now I need to be here for you. You lost; you were the only one on our team to lose. And, I know that's going to hurt, it'll hurt more than the cuts more than the scars. But, I know you can do it. I know because…I love you."

Hikari let her eyes wander to the bottom right and saw something in the reflection that nearly traumatized her. She whipped around in fear to face Noh, who was now sitting up on one arm and starring at her in disbelief. She could feel her legs going numb and thought she was going to pass out or faint (that seems to be a problem when Hyuga girls try express emotions to their loves). Still, Noh didn't say a word. Hikari latched onto the window sill for support. Then, Noh passed out and slumped over back on his bed. Hikari regained control of her legs and looked at Noh.

"_Why did he faint?" _she thought.

***Hikari, Airi, and Ryuko will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Ryuko: **"Oh man, I can't it's been a month already!"

**Hikari: **"I can't believe your leg is healed."

**Airi: **"So Hikari, I see you've been 'palling around' with Kiba Inuzuka, care to explain."

**Hikari: **"You see…I…uhh…"

**Ryuko: **"Next time: The Time is Here! Let The Chunin Exams Conclude!"

**Announcer Guy: **'First up: Arabi Niete and Hibiki Hayate!"


	23. Chapter 23

Hikari hadn't been to see Noh, who was now perfectly coconscious. Instead Airi had been visiting him. One day she was leaving form the hospital and spotted something … off. Hikari was standing with a boy. The boy was tall and had a strange jacket with fur on the sleeve openings and hood. He also had a dog with him. The two walked away and were out of sight.

"_Strange_," Airi thought

***The Time is Here! Let The Chunin Exams Conclude!***

***One Month Later***

Hikari, Airi, Ryuko, and Kari walked towards the arena.

"So, I'm guessing Terrance is already inside?" Airi asked.

"Yep, left before dawn for some last minute training," Ryuko replied.

"Oh," Airi replied. The four reached the gates.

"Alright, well competitors go up this way," Kari stated, pointing to some stairs. "Good luck you guys."

"See you later," Hikari replied. Hikari, Airi, and Ryuko stepped out onto the field. Already on the field were Likli, Rezeie, Zikini, Hibiki, Hashiru, Sharku, Daisuke, Tredge, Arabi, and Terrance. Ryuko, Airi, and Hikari took their places in the line. Shikamaru looked at the competitors, and then turned to the audience.

"We will now begin to final matches of the Chunin exams. First up: Hibiki Hayate will be fighting Arabi Niete."

Everyone but Hibiki, Arabi, and Shikamaru cleared the arena as Hibiki and Arabi took fighting position.

"Begin!"

Hibiki was the first to react.

"Earth Style: Earthquake slam!"

The ground beneath

Arabi began to churn. Arabi jumped into the air to dodge. Then, several shuriken were thrown at Hibiki. Hibiki jumped out of the way and returned fire with senbon. Arabi spun in the air and dodged. Then, Arabi landed lightly back on the ground. Both opponents stood still for a moment. Hibiki pulled out a kunai and went into the defensive position. Arabi ran forward. Hibiki didn't move an inch. Arabi, however, jumped into the air and pushed off of Hibiki's arms, sending her to the ground. Hibiki hit the ground and Arabi went through hands signs.

"Wind style: Gale Force Jutsu!'

A gigantic gust of wind blew Hibiki across the field, sending her spinning around before finally hitting the wall.

Kenji ad Akio were in the stands and saw the whole thing.

"Man, Hibiki's at a disadvantage, Earth Release against Wind Release," Kenji commented.

"No, she can still win," Akio replied.

Hibiki got back to her feet and coughed up some blood. She once again gripped her kunai. This time, she ran forward and flung it at Arabi. Arabi dodged it with ease. But, when Arabi turned back she was facing down four Hibiki's. Two Hibikis grabbed Arabi by the arms and held her in place. A third Hibiki ran up and kicked her in the stomach, using it as a launch pad. The last Hibiki did another Jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earthquake Slam!"

The two Hibiki's and Arabi began to spin in the churning earth. Then, they disappeared from sight. Dust erupted from the ground.

***Spectators***

Lady Tsunade, A, and several other Kage watched the matches.

"Well, what do you think?" Tsunade asked.

"While the girl Hibiki is causing damage, you must keep in mind that Earth Style does that," A commented.

"Also, she is keeping it controlled to one area," the Kage from the hidden grass village stated.

"Arabi is also keeping the pace. She is using powerful attacks in close rang and she hasn't wasted too much chakra," The Kage of the mist village stated. "Also, they don't just seem to be blunt attacks, there is some strategy behind these moves."

***Field***

Hibiki stood, waiting for the smoke to clear. As the dust settled a whirlpool like pattern appeared form beneath it. In the middle, injured but still moving, was Arabi, panting and coughing up blood. Hibiki froze in awe.

"_No, no way!" _she thought. Arabi slowly got to her feet and looked at Hibiki. Then, slowly, Arabi began to make hand signs. Hibiki thought, trying to come up with a good plan. But, it was too late.

"Wind Style: Gale Force Jutsu!"

Hibiki was blown off her feet and sent spiraling into the wall. The wind continued to pound her. Then, a hand rose out of the cyclone.

"I GIVE!" Hibiki screamed. Akio, Kenji, and just about everyone were in awe. Arabi stopped the cyclone and smirked.

"She was right to give up, this battle was clearly in Arabi's favor," A commented.

"Yes, I agree, put her down as a possibility," Tsunade stated.

Hibiki left to go join her friends in the stands and Arabi arrived back in the competitors box.

"_Great, I have to fight that!" _Hikari thought.

Rezeie and Hikari were called out onto the battle field. Both took up fighting positions and Shikamaru began to the match. Rezeie attacked quickly with acid rain Jutsu, but Hikari dodged with ease before running up to Rezeie and slamming her with a fist. Then, a round house to the face sent Rezeie flying. Hikari caught up quickly and disabled several dozen charka points before kneeing Rezeie in the stomach. Then, to finish her off, Hikari round housed Rezeie to the ground.

Shikamaru walked over and examined Rezeie.

"Hikari advances to the next round." He announced. Hikari arrived back in the competitors box as Rezeie was taken away. Airi was amazed by the speed Hikari had moved at.

"So, Hikari," Airi whispered.

"Yes?" Hikari asked.

"How did you get so fast?" Airi asked.

"Oh, that was what I was training for," Hikari replied.

"I thought you were training for a new Jutsu," Airi stated.

"I did, the speed was part of my training," Hikari replied

"What is the Jutsu?" Airi asked.

"You'll see late," Hikari replied.

"She used precision, didn't let her opponent make a move, the battle was in her control the whole time," A stated.

"Agreed," Tsunade added. The rest of the Kage nodded.

Hikari locked eyes with Arabi.

"Why do you think she's so cruel and unforgiving?" Airi asked.

"What?" Hikari hadn't been listening.

"Arabi, what do you thinks' up with her," Airi stated.

"Do you want to know, it's a little sad," Tredge stated. Both girls coward in fear for a moment.

"Sure, I'll hear it," Hikari stated.

Sharku and Likli locked eyes from across the field. Both were not going to lose, and both weren't going to let the other win. Sharku thought of what Likli did to Morimoto and Zinu, they weren't even here today, the twins were in rehab for their injuries. Sharku flared his nostrils and bared his teeth. Likli also remembered what Sharku had done to Gigutui, twice. Both opponents had the intent of kill. Shikamaru was little nervous being on the field with them.

***Tredge, Airi, and Hikari will narrate the preview of the next chapter***

**Tredge: **"Alight, Arabi wasn't also this cruel."

**Airi & Hikari: **"She wasn't?"

**Tredge: ** "No, she used to be sweet and carefree."

**Airi: **"Whoa! Tell me later! I wanna watch this match!

**Hikari & Tredge: **"What's so interesting about this….holy crap! That was crazy!"

**Airi: **"Next time: The Final Showdown! Sharku Goes All Out!"

**Tredge: **"Wait, what were we talking about?"


	24. Chapter 24

***The Final Showdown! Sharku Goes All Out!***

"Begin!"

Both Likli and Sharku instantly shot forward at disturbingly fast speeds. They collided causing a massive amount of dust to be kicked up. From inside the clang of metal rang out and sparks flew. Then, both competitors leapt from the smoke and launched shuriken at their opponent. Both narrowly dodging before landing back on their feet and charging again. Likli threw a fist as Sharku ducked underneath and it Likli with an upper cut. Likli was thrown into the air. Sharku jumped after and kicked Likli in the stomach. Likli feel back to Earth with Sharku following behind. Likli, however, pulled out metal threads and managed to spin them around Sharku and slammed Sharku into the ground first. Likli hit Sharku on the back and used it as a launch pad to throw himself back into the air. Sharku cut through the threads with his kunai and turned to face Likli, who was now back on the ground. Sharku launched his kunai at Likli, who dodged, before getting up on his feet and charging forward. Charging chakra into his foot eh leapt into the air and drop-kicked Likli, sending him flying. Both opponents lay silently in pain. Sharku was the first to get back to his feet. Slowly, he managed to pull himself back up. He threw a kunai at Likli. It got Likli in the leg and he screamed. Sharku took the opportunity to go through hand signs before using his thunder dragon jutsu. The dragon whipped its tail down and Likli narrowly evaded it. The dragon was now chasing Likli as he ran around the arena to dodge it. Nobody notice as Sharku began preparations for his final attack. Creating several clones as back up, Sharku took out a scroll. Likli was still running form the dragon when he noticed Sharku. Coming up with an idea, Likli stabbed a kunai into the ground. The dragon ran over the kunai and was sucked into the conductor, and then into the ground. Likli stopped and noticed Sharku was paying no mind to the match and was still working on the scroll. Seizing the moment, Likli ran forward, kunai in hand. Then, two Sharku ambushed him. The first shot a kunai down and cut Likli across the face. Likli responded y kneeing the Sharku in the stomach, then sending him flying into the other one. Another Sharku attacked with an arm length shuriken. He threw it directly at Likli, who caught it and threw it back. Once again, Likli began to approached Sharku, who was sitting Indian style as he prepared the attack. Likli went up and drove a kunai into Sharku's head. Everyone was in awe, and then Sharku vanished in a puff of smoke. Likli realized he had fallen for a Genjutsu and was now surrounded by hundreds of Sharku. He quickly released and was back in the real world, but Sharku was nowhere to be found. He bit down in anger and slowly began to search through every tree. He gripped down on the kunai in hand and finally spotted some dark blue hair sticking out of a tree to his far right. He threw the Kuanis and it hit its mark, but once again, Sharku vanished. Likli screamed out in anger and began to launch dozens of kunai, shuriken, and senbon left and right. Dozens of puffs of smoke erupted from the trees, destroying all of Sharku's clones. Likli finally stopped and panted heavily. He sat down in the middle of the field and began to think about everything he knew about his opponent. Then, he heard a rustling from his left and ran to check it out; nothing but a squirrel. Likli was getting angrier and angrier. He had no idea where his opponent was and he looked like a fool in front of his Kage and the hidden leaf village. Then, Likli came up with a plan. He used his Wind Cyclone Jutsu and began to attack every bush, every tree, every shrub, and every place Sharku could hide. After he finished, several bushes were destroyed, several shrubs were uprooted, and several trees had lost lots of leaves. Once again, Likli became angry, and once again he used his Wind Cyclone Jutsu, and once again, he found nothing. Likli had run out of chakra, he began to pant and put a hand to his head, he was very light headed. He fell to all fours and was ready to collapse. Then, there was a puff of smoke to his right. One of the trees had turned into the Sharku. Then, it hit Likli; he had been that tree the whole time! The scrolls, the clones, the dragon, they were all just an act! He screamed in anger and slammed o fist on the ground in his own stupidity. Sharku approached him and said only two words:

"Check mate."

Then, Sharku kicked Likli into the air and followed after him. Slamming Likli in the stomach he began to fall back down to Earth. This time, however, Likli couldn't do a thing about it. Sharku grabbed his leg and spun him around rapidly. Everyone in the crowd was in awe. The Kages were amazed and blown away by the strategy Sharku had used. Then, still spinning, Likli hit the ground and Sharku flew backwards, landing on all fours. Likli was unconscious and broken. Sharku exhaled once and the crowd cheered. Shikamaru declared the match in Sharku's favor. The Kage all agreed that Sharku's strategy had been brilliant. Sharku took his place with the rest of the finalists as Hashiru and Terrance were called down to the field. Sharku however stood solemnly, and thought of Morimoto and Zinu, who were back in the Village Hidden by Clouds, recovering. He gave a slight smirk and turned to watch the match.

***Kumogarkure* **

Zinu Kinlu was lying in his bed, covered in cuts and had a cast on his arm. Morimoto was next to him, several bandages wrapped around his torso. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. They both looked over the list of fights that where going on in the Chunin exams and noticed that match three was "Sharku Kinamo vs. Likli Huoto".

***Hashiru, Terrance, and Ryuko will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Hashiru: **"Akarui, Marcus, both of you lost, it's up to me, I _must _become a Chunin!"

**Terrance: **"Please, this match is _mine!" _

**Ryuko: **"It better be I still look forward to fighting you in the finals!"

**Hashiru: **"Next time: Fourth Round Rumble! Terrance Fights the Shadows!"


	25. Chapter 25

***Fourth Round Rumble! Terrance Fights the Shadows!***

Terrance and Hashiru took to the field and locked eyes. The audience went silent. Ryuko kept his eyes locked up Terrance. Shikamaru took a quick look at both fighters.

"Begin!"

Terrance took off running right for Hashiru. Hashiru took his arms out of his pockets and opened his fists. Terrance had prepared for this. Terrance fell forward and pushed off the ground with his hands, sending him into the air. He came down straight at Hashiru. Hashiru went up onto his hands and began to spin his feet in the air. Terrance kicked down and collided with Hashiru's legs. Hashiru stopped spinning; they seemed to be like a jammed gear. Both fighters spun their free legs around and collided with those. Everyone was in awe as the fighters were frozen in mid-kick. Akarui and Marcus were in the audience and were watching it all.

"This one, Terrance, he understands where Hashiru's strong points are; his kicks. He also knows how to counteract them," Marcus stated.

'I just hope he can win," Akarui said with a hopeful voice.

"He cares for you, just as you care for him," Marcus stated robotically. Akarui took a minute to register his words. Then, she blushed.

Back on the field Hashiru took one hand off the ground and pulled out a kunai, he threw it and got Terrance in the leg. Terrance screamed in pain, allowing Hashiru to free a leg and kick Terrance in the rib cage, sending him flying.

"I just hope that Terrance doesn't know about Hashiru's hot headedness," Marcus stated.

Terrance got up and removed the kunai from his leg.

"That the best you got?" Terrance asked.

"You haven't even _seen _me half trying!" Hashiru snapped back and ran forward. He pushed off the ground and leapt into the air. Terrance followed him. Both had kunai in hand and began to clash. Sparks flew as the duo descended back down to the Earth. They reached the ground and jumped back from each other.

"_This kid did his homework, he seems very versed in my fighting style," _Hashiru thought as he panted heavily.

Both opponents raised their Kunais and ran forward. In a split second they both flew backwards and hit the wall. Both had laced their Kunais with chakra and both had hit the other.

"They're evenly matched in speed, stamina, and power," Marcus analyzed.

"What does that mean?" Akarui asked.

"It means that Hashiru either has to reach a new level of power or this match will be a draw," Marcus stated back.

Both ninja had large cuts across their chests and were panting wildly.

Ryuko, Airi, and Sharku were all watching the match with great intent. Kari was in the audience, she was trying to figure out just when Terrance had gained the speed.

Terrance and Hashiru ran forward, this time, they both threw shuriken. Both dodged and collided with fists to the face in the middle. They both managed to flip over and land on their feet before running forward again. This time Hashiru went into his signature spinning kick while Terrance jumped into the air and kicked down at Hashiru. Unlike last time Hashiru had anticipated this move kicked both legs out a Terrance. Terrance took both kicks to the stomach and was sent flying backwards. Hashiru got back onto his feet and heard a hissing sound. A paper bomb exploded right next to him, sending him flying.

Terrance and Hashiru got back up to their feet slowly. Once they were up they locked eyes. Then, Hashiru raised his hand. Terrance took up a fighting stance, ready to defend against whatever Jutsu Hashiru unleashed.

"Okay that's it, I give."

Marcus's and Akarui's jaws dropped.

"He what?" someone screamed.

Shikamaru gave a smile to Hashiru.

"_That kid's smart, he knew that this match would end in a double defeat, why waist the chakra. Hmm, he reminds me of me," _Shikamaru thought.

"The winner is: Terrance!"

Terrance smiled as he returned to the booth to await his battle with Sharku Kinamo. Meanwhile, Airi and Daisuke stepped out onto the field. Shikamaru remembered what Daisuke did to Kari and wondered exactly how he did it.

"Begin!"

Daisuke and Airi locked eyes. Then, Airi noticed something, his eyes were turning pink. After a second, Airi felt a funny sensation, and then she giggled.

"It's over," Sharku commented.

"What, it just started?" Hikari replied.

"Nope, you're friend just lost," Sharku replied. Then, Airi chuckled, she clasped her hands over her mouth, not sure what was going on. Then, she felt herself smile and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"_That's the same move he used on me!" _Kari thought.

Airi's breathing began to get faster and she giggled again. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself, but it was too late. She burst into the laughter so hard the tears started to roll down her face; she fell over and continued to laugh. Daisuke looked up at Shikamaru.

"Because his opponent can no longer continue, the winner is: Daisuke."

Daisuke smiled triumphantly as he returned to the box.

"Well Ryuko, you're up after this match," Terrance stated.

"Yep," Ryuko replied coldly. Both gave an obviously fake smile and turned away from each other. Tredge and Zikini took to the field. Shikamaru was not so happy being on the same level of ground as the giant known as Tredge.

"Begin!"

Zikini went through a series of hand signs and cried out:

"Ninja Art: Blood Water Jutsu."

Tredge didn't move. After a second Zikini looked up, confused. She redid her Jutsu and had the same shocked looked on her face. Then, Tredge melted into mud. Zikini began to panic; she'd lost sight of her opponent. She searched around frantically. Then, she calmed down and heard a rustling. She prepared herself and aimed her Jutsu at the bush.

No one saw it coming. Tredge leapt out from a bush behind Zikini and was running at her like a freight train. She went stiff with fear. Tredge grabbed her head and lifted her up off the ground, and then he slammed her back down, leaving and in dent in the ground. Zikini was out cold…and possibly dead.

"Oh ya, I get to fight the iron giant," Ryuko stated sarcastically. "Fan-frigin'-tastic."

Shikamaru examined Zikini, the announced Tredge as the winner.

***Ryuko, Arabi, and Hikari will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Ryuko: **"Whooo-hoo, I won!"

**Arabi:** "It doesn't matter, Tredge was weak anyways, now, I'll destroy my next opponent and reach the finals!"

**Hikari: **"Why are you so cruel?"

**Arabi: **"I'll tell you why!"

**Ryuko: **"Next time: Cruelty! I Must Be Strong!"


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Okay guys, I messed up in the preview for the last chapter.**

***These events take place in Terrance and Hashiru's match***

"So Tredge, what's up with Arabi, she always seems to be angry," Hikari commented.

"It also started about four years ago-"

"Could you just shut up and skip to point!" Airi snapped. Tredge just sighed.

***Cruelty! I Must Be Strong!***

*Flashback*

Arabi, very young, was outside running around with her ten year old cousin, Zixin. Arabi's hair was extremely short and she was wearing an orange shirt with brown pants. Zixin's hair was very short and he had a bandanna covering his mouth. He was also wearing a white T-shirt and blue pants. The duo was running around a field, Arabi was leading, but Zixin was catching up.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Zixin taunted to his baby cousin.

"No you're not!" Arabi replied and began to run faster.

Soon, she was leaving Zixin further and further behind.

"Wait up!" Zixin cried but Arabi was still running, then he lost sight of her. "Arabi!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Zixin, help!" Arabi screamed.

"Arabi!" Zixin screamed back and saw two men attacking Arabi.

"She'll make us a fine profit on the salve market, once she's been trained," One snickered. Zixin ran forward at them.

"Clone Jutsu!" He cried and two more Zixin appeared.

"Take care of him," The second man stated. The first man nodded and kicked Zixin in the stomach. The two clones disappeared and Zixin hit the ground.

"Zixin!" Arabi screamed again.

"Zixin, eh? Well then _zix-in _go run off to mommy!" The second man taunted. The first man snickered and they left. Zixin got back onto his feet and began to limp away in pain. He reached the edge of the field when some adults came running.

"Zixin, where is Arabi?" One man asked.

"Some men took her, Uncle Rugo!" Zixin replied.

"My daughter!" Rugo said solemnly. "Ugon, we have to go after them!"

"Right," Ugon replied. "Son, stay here."

"But, father-"

"Stay here!" Ugon snapped, then he and Rugo disappeared into the trees.

***Somewhere else***

The sun was setting and the men had made camp. Arabi was bawling her eyes out.

"Shut up!" One of the men snapped when Arabi whimpered and slapped her across the face. Then, they heard rustling. Both men looked around and readied for an attack. Two shuriken flew from a bush and killed the first man. The second turned to the direction of the shuriken and got a kunai in the back.

Rugo and Ugon emerged from the trees and untied Arabi.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Rugo asked. Arabi collapsed into Rugo's arms, crying. Then, she glared at the two men's bodies.

***End flashback***

"Zixin told me this story; he said something change in Arabi that day. He said her heart hardened, she became cold and distant, only focusing on being stronger than everyone," Tredge stated and he turned to walk away. "Oh, Airi."

"Yes?" Airi asked.

"If you ever tell me to 'shut up' again, I'll personally come to your house and kick your teeth in," Tredge threatened and walked away, leaving Hikari and Airi panic stricken.

***Present Day***

Hikari looked over to Arabi, her next opponent. Terrance now arrived back and gave quick glare to Sharku Kinamo, his next opponent. Daisuke and Airi had taken to the field.

"_She was probably such a sweet girl before," _Hikari thought. "_I need to show her being weak isn't a bad thing."_

Then, Hikari realized that Airi was chuckling and turned back to the match. Arabi was also watching the match.

"_Pathetic, the way she has succumbed to that boy's Jutsu!" _Arabi thought. The battle ended and Tredge and Zikini took the field. Hikari looked over her shoulder to find Arabi glaring at her. She quickly moved to focus back on the match, which was over.

"Fan-frigin'-tastic," Ryuko commented, then left to battle Tredge.

***Field***

Ryuko locked eyes with Tredge from across the field.

"Begin!"

Tredge ran forward and launched a kunai at Ryuko, who just barely managed to dodge. Tredge was still coming and Ryuko had to jump out of the way and Tredge slammed his weight into where he had been standing. Tredge ran forward again and launched a fist at Ryuko. Ryuko ducked underneath his fist and head butted Tredge into the stomach. Ryuko felt some serious pain in the head and neck, but dug his feet into the ground and slammed Tredge backwards off his feet. Tredge bounced across the ground like a skipping-stone. Ryuko's neck was in serious pain, but he refused to even touch it and give Tredge and opening.

***Commentary Kage Box***

"He must be in pain, that blow seemed to pretty hard," The Kage of the grass-village commented.

"Yes, but he's trying to keep it a secret, not allowing his opponent to see a weak spot," A replied. "Good idea."

***Field***

Ryuko's neck was throbbing now, but he was still standing tall as Tredge got back onto his feet. Then, he launched a kunai at Tredge; Tredge dodged but was too late to block Ryuko's kick to the face. Once again, Tredge was sent flying. Ryuko landed on his left leg before the leg he had kicked Tredge with. Once again, his body parts were in pain from simply lifting Tredge up off the ground.

Tredge got up off the ground and locked eyes with Ryuko. Ryuko flared his nostrils quickly as he exhaled. Tredge unraveled his bandages and ran towards the wall. Tredge began to run across the wall in horizontal direction, leaving a twin trail of bandages. Ryuko knew what he was up to and ran straight at Tredge.

Tredge kicked a leg up to block, but Ryuko used the leg as a launched pad to pull Tredge off the wall and slam his in the face. Ryuko felt his knuckles break, but pushed down even harder until Tredge's head bounced off the wall. Both ninja were sent flying and landed on their stomachs.

Everyone went silent for a moment, but then Ryuko stood up once again and the crowd cheered. Shikamaru checked on Tredge and smiled at Ryuko.

"_Hmm, looks the iron giant is more like the tin giant," _Shikamaru thought. "The winner is: Ryuko!"

Ryuko shot his broken hand into the air in celebration before returning to the box of the other waiting genin.

"Looks like it's Daisuke versus Ryuko in the second round," Hikari stated to herself.

"Hey, Hyuga!" Arabi snapped, everyone stopped and turned to Arabi. She scoffed and walked over to the railing. "I'll see you on the ground."

She leapt from the box and landed on the field. Everyone looked out into the opening, hten, turned to Hikari.

"She's a bitch," Sharku commented.

"Do me a favor and kick her teeth in, I don't feel like facing _her _in the finals," Terrance commented.

"And who says you're going to finals?" Sharku asked. Hikari ignored the two stupid dudes fighting and leapt out onto the field.

***Hikari and Arabi will narrate the preview of the next chapter***

**Hikari: **"I may feel bad for you, but that still doesn't excuse how cruel you are to other people."

**Arabi: **"Cruelty is the only way to show people your strength. That's what the men in the forest taught me!"

**Hikari: **"Well then, allow me to teach you something new!"

**Arabi: **"Next time: A Lesson in Pain! Cruelty vs. Compassion!"


	27. Chapter 27

***A Lesson in Pain! Cruelty vs. Compassion!* **

Something was off. There was strange spark in the air. Everyone in the crowd was hushed in silence, and they didn't know why. All of the eyes were glued to the field. Something about this match seemed … different. Like it had more a purpose than just making it to the next round of the tournament. Sharku, Terrance, Ryuko, and Daisuke all were looking at the same thing, not saying a word. Shikamaru could feel the tension on his back, sides, and stomach. He raised his hand and swiped it down.

"Begin!" He cried and leapt back. He landed and only thought one thing "_shit is about to go down."_

Hikari Hyuga and Arabi Niete both ran toward each other, light on their toes, making almost no noise. Both removed small shuriken form their pockets and threw them towards the other. The clang of the metal snapped everyone in the stadium out of their lucid trance. Still, nobody made a noise.

Hikari and Arabi reached the middle and collided with two punches; they both blocked the other's attack and swung up their foot. The two feet collided leaving both girls stuck in an awkward position. Then, Hikari freed her hand and punched Arabi in the stomach, releasing the grip and both girls toppled onto the ground. Arabi got up first and launched a kunai at Hikari, who barely had enough time to leap out of the way. Hikari staggered a few feet before standing up straight.

"Your attacks are weak; you don't have the intent to kill!" Arabi snapped.

"Because I need not kill," Hikari replied.

"Why? Because we come from the same village? Because this is just a mere contest?" Arabi snapped in response.

"No, because I simply need not kill," Hikari replied. Seven words…those seven words broke something deep inside Arabi. Her face lit up with anger. Her fists tightened, she was enraged. Why? Because Hikari need not kill. Arabi ran forward at her top speed, almost disappearing from sight. Hikari kept up with her every movement.

"_Now."_

Hikari activated her Byakugan and achieved complete vision. Arabi saw this, but didn't stop running; instead she forced herself to move beyond her top speed, completely disappearing from sight. Hikari through her vision, but could not see Arabi at any angle. Then, Arabi made her move; out of nowhere she slammed down onto Hikari's temple. Her head was sent backwards like a bobble-head; moments later, her body followed. Arabi landed softly on the ground as Hikari flipped across the ground several times. Hikari landed on her feet, her head was bleeding. Arabi smirked at her handy work. Then, she realized something was off. She looked down to see two paper bombs.

_How could I have fallen for such an obvious trick?" _Arabi thought moments before they exploded. Hikari smirked at her handy work. Arabi darted from the smoke, kunai in hand, heading straight for Hikari.

Hikari just managed to leap out of the way, but Arabi still managed to cut Hikari on the leg. Hikari landed awkwardly before stumbling and falling over onto her stomach. Arabi cackled and slowly walked over to Hikari.

"Anything else you feel like saying before I _kill _you?" Arabi asked slyly. Hikari muttered something inaudible on the ground.

"What?" Arabi asked slyly again. Hikari raised her head so that she could be heard.

"I got your knife!"

Arabi realized that her kunai was on longer in her hand as Hikari tackled her to the ground. Hikari put the knife up to Arabi's neck.

"Go ahead! Do it!" Arabi snapped. But Hikari simply threw the kunai away, then she got up off of Arabi and walked away.

"What are you doing?" Arabi snapped.

"I need not kill."

Those words were destroying Arabi. Arabi launched a shuriken at Hikari, who ducked out of the way. Then, she leapt into the air and began to make hand signs for Jutsu.

"Ninja art: Gale Force Jutsu!"

Hikari was blown back as the wind hit her. At first, Arabi thought that she had won. Then, she felt as though something was off. Hikari got up, and she smiled.

"Thanks, you saved me the trouble," Hikari stated mysteriously and she began to make hand signs.

"_What is she doing?" _Airi thought in her. Just then, a boy sat down next to her. He had bushy black hair and strange sunglasses one. Hi collar covered his mouth and his headband was on his head.

"So, that's what Kiba's been up to," the boy commented.

'Hey, I know you, you're…..Keno!"

"Shino," the boy replied. "That is your friend there…Hikari?"

"Yes, what do you mean, though? What has Kiba been up to?"

"Your friend has been hanging out with him a lot, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"He's been teaching her a Jutsu. I can't believe he did, though."

Hikari fished her hand signs and placed her bloody thumb on the ground. A small, brown dog appeared. Then, that dog turned into a rapped Hikari.

"That's the summoning Jutsu."

"Yes, it is," Shino replied. "The ultimate Inuzuka technique.

Both Shino and Hikari said it in unison.

"Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang!"

The two Hikari's spun forward at amazing speeds and were heading straight for Arabi.  
Arabi leapt out of the way, but the cyclones changed direction and were still following her. Once again. Arabi moved t out of the way, but the second cyclone got her in the back, sending her to the ground. One of the cyclones dropped some smoke grenades and Arabi disappeared into the green cloud. The two cyclones were seen leaping in and out of it. Finally, the smoke cleared. Arabi was unconscious on the ground.

The dog Hikari had disappeared and the real one was panting heavily.

"Because her opponent can no longer fight, the winner is: Hikari."

Hikari cheered and returned to the waiting area as Terrance and Sharku took to the field.

"Begin!"

Terrance leapt forward and kicked down on Sharku, Sharku put up his hands and blocked. Terrance, however, managed to launch his second foot into Sharku's stomach. Sharku fell backwards in pain as Terrance removed several kunai from his pocket and pinned Sharku to the ground with them. Before Sharku could attempt to remove them Terrance placed another kunai to his neck.

"You win this round," Sharku stated.

"Because he has captured his opponent in a stalemate the winner is: Terrance."

"_I'm in, Ryuko. Now you'd better win as well."_

Ryuko and Daisuke took to the field. Both opponents locked eyes.

"Begin!"

Daisuke and Ryuko ran forward at each other. Ryuko took out a kunai and jabbed at Daisuke, who leapt back out of the way. Ryuko smirked and tugged on some string he had tied around his hands. The string wrapped around Daisuke's feet, toppling him to the ground. Ryuko slid in and placed the kunai to Daisuke's neck.

"Because he has captured his opponent in a stalemate the winner is: Ryuko!"

Ryuko pumped a fist into the air as Terrance and Hikari joined him out on the field.

"At this time we have reached the final match: a three way battle between Hikari Hyuga, Terrance Kumo, and Ryuko Iwano. We will now begin the final match."

"Wait," Hikari stated, remembering Kari's story about Terrance Ryuko. "I with draw."

Ryuko and Terrance locked eyes, realizing they were the only two left.

"Alright then, Hikari Hyuga has chosen to withdraw, the final match will begin momentarily."

***Airi, Shino, and Hikari will narrate the preview of the next chapter***

**Airi: **"Sure that was a good idea?"

**Hikari:** "No, but I don't want to be in that battle.

**Shino: **"I agree, they aren't holding anything back."

**Hikari: **"Next time: No Holds! Ryuko vs. Terrance!"

**Shino: **"I fear the stadium will not survive."


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Turn on "In The End" by Linkin Park during the fight. It is amazing to read and listen and then imagine them in your head!**

"Because he has captured his opponent in a stalemate the winner is: Ryuko!"

Ryuko pumped a fist into the air as Terrance and Hikari joined him out on the field.

"At this time we have reached the final match: a three way battle between Hikari Hyuga, Terrance Kumo, and Ryuko Iwano. We will now begin the final match."

"Wait," Hikari stated, remembering Kari's story about Terrance Ryuko. "I with draw."

Ryuko and Terrance locked eyes, realizing they were the only two left.

"Alright then, Hikari Hyuga has chosen to withdraw, the final match will begin momentarily."

***No Holds! Ryuko vs. Terrance!***

Terrance and Ryuko were ready. Both of them were willing to sacrifice everything to win this match. Once again, their was something in the air that everyone could feel. Hikari joined Airi and Shino in the stands to watch the match. Daisuke was now with Sora, Mai had decided not to come. Kari was worried more than in amazed. She was angrier at Hikari for leaving this match.

"_Ryuko and Terrance are like positive and negative. Hikari was the neutral charge, without her there this thing could explode!" _Kari thought. Shikamaru's hand went into the air and both ninja prepared themselves for what could be the most important fight in their lives. The hand swept down match began.

Terrance ran forward and leapt into the air slamming his leg down at Ryuko. Ryuko blocked with both hands before grabbing the ankle and spinning Terrance around. Terrance shot his other leg forward for a clean hit to the stomach. Ryuko, however was prepared and placed his hands on the ground as he fell. Then, he pushed up on his hands and kicked Terrance in the waist with both legs. Terrance flipped over onto his back while Ryuko landed softly on his feet.

Terrance got up and looked at Ryuko, trying to strategize.

"_He knows my Genjutsu all too well, I'm just gonna have to stick to Taijutsu then," _Terrance thought. He got to his feet and pulled out a kunai. He thrusted it forward, aiming for Ryuko's right side. Ryuko removed a shuriken from his pocket and blocked Terrance's attack.

Terrance pulled back before thrusting the kunai forward again, down and to the left. Ryuko managed to block again, but this time however, Terrance placed a hand on the ground and swung his body upwards. Swinging it down his leg crashed onto Ryuko's right shoulder.

Before Ryuko could react, Terrance pushed himself up and punched Ryuko square in the face. Ryuko flew off his feet as Terrance fell to the ground. Ryuko bounced off the ground once before landed on all fours. He charged forward at a quick speed as Terrance got back to his feet.

Terrance barely managed to block Ryuko's fist. Ryuko swung again but Terrance blocked it. Now, Terrance swung his fist, but Ryuko deflected it. The two were now engaged in a severe fist-fight. Both seemed to be copying and blocked the other's movements.

Everyone was in awe as the duo continued to beat each other mercilessly. Blood was dropping to the ground in small puddles. No one could figure out what this was about. No knew except for Kari, Hikari, Terrance, and Ryuko. The duo leapt back, both were damaged and tired.

Ryuko was severely bruised on both arms and his nose was broken.

Terrance's right arm seemed to be either dislocated or broken and his right cheek was swollen.

"Come on! That your strategy you idiot?" Terrance taunted. Ryuko charged forward and jumped into the air. Bringing both hands together into a fist and swinging his legs back he was heading straight for Terrance.

"I'VE HAD ENOGUH OF YOU!" Ryuko screamed as they collided. Both remerged from the dust seconds later viciously attacking each other with a kunai. Once again, blood was splattering to the ground. The metal was sparking and clanging every few milliseconds. Finally both kunai collided at such a speed that they snapped. The fists delivering the kunai kept going, however. The fists collided into the other's face. Sending both of them flying backwards.

Both hit the ground skidding, building up mounds of smoking dirt behind them. Nobody moved for a moment.

"Are they dead?" somebody called from the audience.

Ryuko was the first to get back up. Hunching over to his right and coughing up blood. Terrance pulled himself up with his one good arm; rubbing his cheek afterwards. Ryuko pulled himself to his feet as Terrance did and the duo locked eyes again.

"_This is intense," _Shikamaru thought.

Both ninja charged forward and collided in a puff of smoke form a smoke grenade. Nobody could see a thing. Though, they could vividly here the screams of pain and the clash of metal coming from inside. Then, both ninja leapt out.

Charging forward again they collided into a fist fight, each targeting the others weak spot. Both ninja were clearly starting to tire, but neither were going to make it obvious. Blood was hitting the ground like it was raining. Finally, Terrance kicked up and hit Ryuko in the chest. Ryuko coughed once as Terrance grabbed his head and bounced Ryuko's face off his knee. Ryuko hit the ground as his nose began to bleed alarmingly. Terrance stood over him, clearly expecting victory.

"Give it up, your idiot, you could never think of a strategy to beat me," Terrance mocked. Ryuko didn't say anything; instead he jerked his body to the right, tripping Terrance with his feet. He continued to spin, pushing up off the ground he spun into a single-hand stand and placed his feet back on the ground.

Terrance got back to his feet and chased after Ryuko. Ryuko Allowed Terrance to chase, then pushed off the ground with the most power he had in his legs and landed on the edge of the wall. Terrance leapt after him, but Ryuko Grabbed him by the Collar and threw him across the wall, he landed a few feet away.

"Why so serious?" Terrance asked.

"You know why!" Ryuko responded.

"What does it matter if I constantly mock you for being such an idiot?"

"Everything!"

Ryuko and Terrance charged forward. Both leapt into the air and collided. Ryuko was stronger in the collision. He wrapped his arms around Terrance waist and the flew into the wall. However, instead of merely bouncing back they blasted through the wall and out into Konoha.

"OH my god," Airi stated. Hikari and Shino were speechless.

What could be the worst fight in the Chunin Exams history was just unleashed onto the streets of Konoha, which was still fragile from the invasion.

***Terrance and Ryuko will narrate the preview of the next chapter***

**Terrance: **"Alright Ryuko let's end this right here, right now!"

**Ryuko: **"Agreed and I intend to win!"

**Terrance & Ryuko: **"Next Time: Ain't Over 'Till It's Over! Anger Unleashed!"


	29. Chapter 29

Ryuko and Terrance charged forward. Both leapt into the air and collided. Ryuko was stronger in the collision. He wrapped his arms around Terrance waist and they flew into the wall. However, instead of merely bouncing back they blasted through the wall and out into Konoha.

"OH my god," Airi stated. Hikari and Shino were speechless.

What could be the worst fight in the Chunin Exams history was just unleashed onto the streets of Konoha, which was still fragile from the invasion.

***Ain't Over 'Till It's Over! Anger Unleashed!***

"Oh no!" Tsunade cried as the reality of the situation sunk in. "We need to get those boys back here now!"

"Tsunade, allow myself and my bodyguard to go after them," A suggested.

"Alright, you and Killer B need to bring them back as soon as you have them," Tsunade stated. A nodded as he and Killer B left the area.

***Stands***

Hikari, Shino, and Airi met up with Kari, Sora, and Daisuke as they met to discuss what had just happened.

"This is bad," Hikari stated.

"Bad? No, this is not bad, this is terrible!" Kari replied. "They are going to rip each other's throats out!"

"We need to stop them," Daisuke stated.

"Right, but we need someone to track them, they're probably long gone by now," Kari replied.

"My insects can help in this matter," Shino stated.

"Insects?"

"He's from the Aburame clan," Airi stated.

"Alright, Shino, take ummmm…" Kari stated trying to figure out the waterfall ninja's names.

"Sora."

"Daisuke."

"Right, Sora and Daisuke. I'll go with Airi and Hikari," Kari planned.

"What are we looking for?" Shino asked.

"Anything that'll help us find Ryuko and Terrance," Kari replied. Al of the ninja nodded and disappeared.

***Fight***

Ryuko flew into some wood and crashed into a flower shop.

"Hey!" Ino snapped. "Watch the floral arrangements!"

Terrance in and kicked Ryuko in the jaw. Ryuko grabbed the leg and bent it into an awkward position before flip Terrance to the ground. Terrance got to all fours and spun around. Taking off out of the flower shop and bringing the fight back out onto the streets. Ryuko followed as they raced through the crowd. Terrance spun around and launch a kunai. It hit Ryuko in the shoulder, but he kept moving. The two ninja met in the middle and engage in a fist-fight. Most of the villagers stopping to watch.

Terrance swung his punch, but Ryuko blocked before grabbing the fist and twisting the arm Terrance shot another fist out and hit Ryuko on his broken hand, Ryuko screamed in pain and let go. Terrance grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into the air before slamming him to the ground on his back. Ryuko lay for a moment, coughing up blood. Terrance removed a kunai from his belt and knelt down on top of Ryuko. Ryuko was powerless and began to wonder what Terrance had in mind. Terrance reached his kunai up and went to stab when Ryuko kicked him into the air with both legs. Ryuko got to his feet and dissolved into the crowd. Terrance hit the ground and was chasing after him.

Watching nearby were A and Killer B, now joined by Sharku.

"What's the plan, boss?" Sharku asked.

"I'm not sure yet," A replied. "For now, let them tire each other out, but try t drive them out into the forest."

B and Sharku nodded and the three disappeared. Airi, Hikari and Kari arrived at the flower shop and looked at the mess.

"They were defiantly here," Airi commented. A woman was picking up some things off the ground when Hikari walked over to here.

"Ma'am, have you seen two boys from Iwagarkure?" Hikari asked.

"You the ones they sent to stop them, they went off in that direction," the woman responded, pointing east.

Hikari thanked her before showing Airi and Kari the way and the trio took off.

***Elsewhere***

Ryuko had taken to the roof tops as Terrance chased him from the streets.

"Give it up, you can't out class me!" Terrance stated as he leapt onto the rooftops. He slammed into Ryuko before he could respond and they fell the next street over, separating upon landing. Both of them were tired and starting to weaken, each had lost a lot of blood. They got their feet once again and clashed in the street with Kunais.

Terrance swung first, but Ryuko ducked underneath before slicing Terrance across the stomach. Terrance clutched his wound and stumbled. Ryuko stood proudly over the injured Terrance and kicked him in the side, sending him to the ground. Ryuko stood over him, ready to finish it all right now.

"Seems like we've been here to many times before," Terrance stated.

"This is the last time we'll be here," Ryuko responded. Ryuko went to stab him but Terrance's arm shot out and hit Ryuko in the stomach, open palmed. Ryuko stumbled back as Terrance got to his feet. Moments later, the paper bomb Terrance had placed on Ryuko detonated.

Terrance smirked as Ryuko hit the ground with a nasty burn wound on his stomach and chest. Ryuko coughed and was now struggling to breathe. Terrance went to walk away but couldn't bare hearing Ryuko struggle for air.

A few bystanders ran over to help Ryuko.

"Monster!" one of them shouted at Terrance. Terrance turned around and threw something at the woman.

"Feed it to him, trust me its medicine," Terrance woman shoved the pill down Ryuko's throat and he stopped struggling, his breathing returned to normal. Ryuko stood back up and knocked Terrance to the ground before viscously punching him repeatedly. Just as Ryuko placed both hands together and prepared to finish the job, he stopped. He looked at the bloody face of Terrance and couldn't hit it once more.

Terrance took the moment to wrap his hands around Ryuko's neck and flip him over as he began to strangle him. After a moment, Ryuko turned purple, he was starting to lose consciousness, then Terrance stopped, he released Ryuko's throat and got off his chest, allowing him to breathe. Ryuko got up and locked eyes with Terrance. Then, they once again attacked each other.

Ryuko punched Terrance to the ground. Then, Terrance Tripped Ryuko and grabbed his collar before throwing into the nearby rooftop. Ryuko got to his feet and Terrance slammed into him and they continued to fight their way down the rooftops.

Shino, Daisuke, and Sora arrived on the scene, moments later, so did Kari, Hikari, and Airi.

"This is bad, they're heading for the gates," Shino stated.

"We need to stop them and stop them soon!" Kari stated.

"Alright, let's hurry we still might be able to catch them!" Airi stated.

A, Killer B, and Sharku had arrived at the gates. The Chunin and Jonin on patrol had already been alerted to what was coming.

"Should we try to stop it?" One of the Jonin asked.

"No," Kakashi replied. "I've heard the story from _their _Jonin instructor; these two boys will not stop fighting until it is completely over, until they've gotten all of their anger out. We need to simply allow them to get through the gates and let them fight in the forest, it will be much easier if we them tire each other out."

"Aright," One of the Jonin replied. "We'll trust on this one, Kakashi."

"We'll head back and allow Tsunade to know what' going on," A stated as he left with Killer B and Sharku.

Ryuko and Terrance were approaching the gates quickly in their fight. Ryuko flew across the street after a strong kick from Terrance. Terrance was coming up quick and Ryuko knew he needed to stop and think, then he saw it, an opening in the gate he made a dash for, followed by Terrance, Now, they were free to fight in the open fields, however; Kari, Hikari, Airi, Daisuke, Sora, and Shino were not aware of this.

***Ryuko and Terrance will narrate the preview for the next chapter***

**Ryuko: **"Alright Terrance, this battle is drawing to a close, time for me to end you!"

**Terrance: **"No Ryuko, I will end you!"

**Ryuko: **"Next time: Cards on the Table! The Battle Ends!"


	30. Chapter 30

Ryuko and Terrance were approaching the gates quickly in their fight. Ryuko flew across the street after a strong kick from Terrance. Terrance was coming up quick and Ryuko knew he needed to stop and think, then he saw it, an opening in the gate he made a dash for, followed by Terrance, Now, they were free to fight in the open fields, however; Kari, Hikari, Airi, Daisuke, Sora, and Shino were not aware of this.

***Cards on the Table! The Battle Ends!***

Terrance leapt through the trees, followed by Ryuko. Finally, they reached a clearing and Terrance turned to face his attacker.

"Alright, Terrance, before I finish this thing I have one question for you," Ryuko stated as he began to pace back and forth.

"What is it?" Terrance asked, also pacing.

"You don't think I feel remorse over what happened?" Ryuko asked. "You don't think I feel god awful about watching your sister fall to her death, then having to watch thugs mutilate her corpse? You don't think that I've _ever _gone a night without sleep over what happened? You don't! You think that I'm too stupid to understand remorse! You think I'm too dumb to realize the disturbing level of that death! You think I'm to idiotic to even think twice about it! Don't you?"

"No," Terrance replied.

"What," Ryuko asked.

"I do know how you felt…and I've felt worse," Terrance stated.

"Don't pull the sibling card to annoying son of a bitch!" Ryuko snapped.

"You didn't kill her! I did!" Terrance screamed at him. Ryuko froze at these words, he took a moment for these words to sink in.

"What do you mean?" Ryuko asked.

"Don't you remember?" Terrance asked.

***Flashback***

Ryuko and Terrance are setting booby-traps that will allow them to escape. Terrance was tying off thread for a trip wire and found that it did not reach.

"Ryuko," Terrance called.

"Yeah?" Ryuko asked.

'You got any string I can borrow, this doesn't reach," Terrance stated. Ryuko pulled out of some string and cut it with a kunai, and then he handed the string to Terrance before returning to his project.

***Present Day***

Terrance was now in tears after explaining this to Ryuko, who was still dumbfounded.

"You asshole!" Ryuko finally snapped.

"What?" Terrance asked through his tears.

"For months I've had to live with the fact that I killed her, when I didn't do that at all! You've been bullying me for months over something you did!" Ryuko snapped and kicked Terrance in the face. "I don't feel sorry for you, I'm gonna kick your teeth!"

Terrance got to his feet and his face twisted in anger. They charged forward and collided with punches and kicks. Terrance grabbed Ryuko's broken hand and bashed it off his knee. Ryuko screamed in pain. As he did so, Terrance Grabbed Ryuko's neck and slammed his face into the ground. Ryuko threw his legs into the air and kicked Terrance in the back, allowing him to get up off the ground and get a few feet away. Terrance got to his feet and locked eyes with Ryuko, once again they charged, this time however, they had kunai in hand. The metal clashed, but didn't pull apart; instead, both sides kept on the pressure. Both were pushing forward. Terrance began to win, but Ryuko managed to push him back.

Both jumped away, realizing the deadlock. Ryuko however threw his kunai and hit Terrance in the ankle. Terrance threw his at Ryuko, but Ryuko dodged it. Ryuko landed fine, Terrance however landed on his back to avoid putting pressure on his new wound. Terrance removed the bloody kunai and through it to the ground.

"You haven't used any of your Jutsu," Terrance commented.

"Why should I?" Ryuko asked.

"Because you know I'm horrible at Ninjutsu, you can evade my Genjutsu that would only leave me with Taijutsu. You'd win easily; however, you're using Taijutsu as well, meaning you're not trying to do real harm to me."

"You're wrong; I'm not using Ninjutsu because I want to harm you myself!" Ryuko shouted and charged forward, taking out a shuriken. Terrance couldn't run do to his injury, he could only block.

In that moment Terrance realized two things: 1) he was defenseless against this attack. 2) Ryuko had won. Then, Terrance though out something and removed a shuriken of his own form his pocket and aimed for Ryuko's burn wound.

Ryuko leapt into the air and sliced down with the shuriken. Terrance closed his eyes, and threw the shuriken. The blood splattered into the air. Terrance opened his eyes. He was surrounded by whiteness. He saw a figure coming towards him. It was Jance, except she was in an all white kimono.

"Sis," he said.

"Hello brother," Jance replied. Terrance sat up. Jance placed her hand to his back.

"Am I dead?" Terrance asked.

"No," Jance replied. "Neither is Ryuko. But, you're both dying, if you continue this fight."

"What?" Terrance asked.

"If you and Ryuko continue this fight, it will not stop on 'till both of you lie dead."

Terrance took in this reality. Then, Jance walked away.

"Wait, Jance!"

Terrance awoke on the ground. A nasty gash was down his right side. Lying on the ground nearby was Ryuko, was shuriken sticking out of his stomach. Terrance remembered Jance's words and took out some of his medical-capsules. He ate one himself, his strength returning, he got up and went to Ryuko's side. HE forced one down Ryuko's throat and removed the shuriken.

The wound closed up and Ryuko regained consciousness. He looked up and locked eyes with Terrance.

"Why save me?" Ryuko asked.

"Because you are a friend," Terrance replied. Then, they heard a rustling in the trees. Out emerged Kari, Hikari, Airi, Daisuke, Sora, and Shino.

"What happened?" Kari asked.

"It's over, come on, we need to get back to the stadium," Terrance replied. Everyone was dumbstruck as Terrance helped Ryuko to his feet, then things returned to normal as they separated on the return trip.

Luckily, Terrance Ryuko's brawl didn't cause _too _much damage to the city. Back at the stadium the thirteen hopefuls lined up. In a moment, they would announce who would be becoming Chunin. Terrance and Ryuko were on opposite sides of the line. Finally Tsunade emerged and looked over the Genin.

"After some talk, we have decided on the six of you who will become Chunin!" Tsunade announced and everyone smiled.

***Noh, Zixin, and Hikari will narrate the preview for **_**LAST **_**chapter***

**Hikari: **"The Chunin exams are all wrapped up and I' glad the way everything turned out."

**Noh: **"Well, there's still one thing I have to wrap up."

**Zixin: **"Agreed."

**Noh: **"Next Time: Drawing to a Close! The Last Loose End!"

**AN: Hey guys, wow last chapter already, what? Anyways, I ave one last surprise. Out of the six spots there are for Chunin I have only chosen FIVE. That's right you get to vote on who gets the last spot here are your choices:**

**A) Hibiki Hayate**

**B) Hashiru Ken**


	31. Chapter 31

"After some talk, we have decided on the six of you who will become Chunin!" Tsunade announced and everyone smiled.

***Drawing to a Close! The Last Loose End!***

"Now then, hear the six we have chosen: Sharku Kinamo, for his excellent strategy against Likli Huoto. Daisuke Yanagi and Hikari Hyuga for constantly having the battle in their control. Ryuko Iwano, for his determination and excellent strategies. Arabi Niete, for her ability to keep a few steps ahead at all times. Lastly-"

"_C'mon, this could be my ticket into going ANBU!" _Hibiki thought.

"_If I am promoted then Akarui would be so impressed and Marcus would see that my temper doesn't always get in the way," _Hashiru thought.

"_Let. It. Be. Me!" _Hashiru and Hibiki thought simultaneously.

"Hibiki Hayate!"

Those who had promoted cheered with joy.

"At this time the Chunin exams are officially closed!"

***The next day***

It was shortly before dawn, everyone had returned to their respective villages.

Noh was running across the roof tops of Konohagakure. His legs were beginning to feel better, but he could feel himself running slower than usual. He leapt across a wide gap and landed on his feet before stumbling, but he recovered. He continued to run, willing himself to move faster. Soon, he could feel his feet pounding across the ground. He began to breathe heavier and was running even faster. He leapt across a wide gap and landed on the hospital roof.

He panted and jogged over to the other side. He placed his hand on a rail and tried to catch his breath. More importantly, he began to think about what Hikari had said to him.

***Flashback to a couple chapters ago!***

Hikari let her eyes wander to the bottom right and saw something in the reflection that nearly traumatized her. She whipped around in fear to face Noh, who was now sitting up on one arm and starring at her in disbelief. She could feel her legs going numb and thought she was going to pass out or faint. Still, Noh didn't say a word. Hikari latched onto the window sill for support. Then, Noh passed out and slumped over back on his bed. Hikari regained control of her legs and looked at Noh.

***Present day***

Noh sat down and panted once more as he began to think about his own feelings for Hikari. He hadn't seen her since that day and had missed the final matches. Just then, he heard a door open. He glanced over and saw a familiar face emerge.

The boy had bandages wrapped around his neck and mouth. A forehead protector was wrapped around his forehead. He was in hospital scrubs (if they have those) and sunglasses hung tucked into the collar.

"Zixin," Noh stated.

"Noh," Zixin replied. Zixin walked up to Noh so that they were standing next to each other.

"You also watch the sun rise?" Zixin asked.

"Yeah, they're pretty," Noh replied. So they stood silently as the sun began to materialize from behind the trees. Zixin put on his sunglasses as the first burst jumped from over the tree tops. Noh blocked his eyes for a moment, and then lowered his guard.

"We never finished our battle," Zixin stated.

"What?"

"I said, we never finished our battle."

"Oh…yeah, I guess you're right," Noh replied. Once again, the two boys went silent.

"No weapons?" Noh asked.

"Agreed," Zixin replied and they walked away from each other. Then, they turned to each other and took up fighting stances. They locked eyes and for a moment, it seemed as though nothing moved. The, both charged forward.

Zixin threw a punch, but Noh blocked before hitting Zixin in the stomach. As Zixin hunched over Noh swung his foot out to act as a resting place for Zixin, then, elbowed Zixin in the back. Zixin rolled off of Noh's thigh and hit the ground. Noh stood over him and looked him in the eye.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," Zixin replied.

"I remember you putting up more of a fight," Noh mocked before getting hit in the side of the face by leaves. Zixin got to his feet and snickered.

"Ouch," Noh stated in a monotone while on the ground. Noh slowly pulled himself back up and took up a fighting stance. Then, Zixin ran forward and launched a kick into the air. Noh blocked the kick his own.

Zixin went to punch, but Noh blocked with his wrists. Then, both try for a low blow to the stomach and locked fists. Then, there legs locked together. Both locked eyes and began to push forward, wondering who would trip first. Then, they both feel to the ground.

Noh shook his head as he sat back up. Zixin rolled over and got up onto al fours. Noh took advantage f this and kicked Zixin in the ribs. Noh approached Zixin as he lay on the ground. Then, placed his foot on top of him.

"I win," Noh stated. Zixin scoffed, and then agreed. Noh helped Zixin to his feet.

"No!" someone screamed.

Out of the shadows emerged Airi, Tredge, Arabi, and Hikari.

"That is not how your rivalry is ending!" Airi snapped. "Noh, you never hurt anybody, that's pathetic! You set your sights on this badass rival and I thought 'he's getting better'. I was wrong! I can't believe you, that was just so dumb the way you ended that!"

"Airi."

"What?"

"Quiet," Noh stated and Airi actually went silent. "Huh, whatever."

Airi disappeared from the scene.

"Alright, time to get you back in your room before someone notices you're gone," Arabi snapped at Zixin. Zixin sighed, and then followed Arabi and Tredge inside.

"I don't get it; Zixin could easily beat her, why does he let her give the orders?" Noh asked to himself.

"It's probably because he wants her to feel strong," Hikari stated.

"What are you talking about?" Noh asked.

"It's a long story," Hikari replied.

"I got time."

So, Hikari told Noh the story of how Arabi had become the cruel girl she is today.

"Wow, that's really…weird," Noh stated.

"Yes well, I should go," Hikari stated and moved to leave. Noh grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, we still need to talk about something," Noh replied and Hikari blushed a deep red.

"Noh, when I said those things, I thought you were unconscious and I just really needed to get it off my chest and –"

She was caught off a Noh planted a deep kiss on her lips. Hikari's eyes closed in happiness. After a second, Noh broke away.

"I love you too, Hikari."

Then, Hikari kissed him back as the sun fully emerged from behind the trees.

**THE END!**


End file.
